I Love College
by letterspluslovenotes
Summary: The Fairy Tail crew has made it - to College that is! Join all of the friends in an adventure through college parties, pranks, romance, and more. What could go wrong? A lot, apparently... Expect NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza & etc! (Rated T/M)(Many Arcs, Endless Surprises!)
1. Welcome To FTU Arc

**Bonjour mes amis! J'kay, I can't speak any French… although I did pass the class with an A is High School… OFF TOPIC, SORRY! :c  
Anyways, My name is ****Nina**** & I hope you enjoy this lovely story of the lives of a couple of young adults who are coincidentally a part of the Fairy Tail series ;}  
**_**PLEASE**_**, keep in mind that ****I don't own Fairy Tail****, and because of that I am not **_**obligated**_** to make these characters seem exactly like the ones in the series; nor do I want to, since I'm sorta-kinda trying to base this more as reality.  
Expect AN's, 'cuz I just love talking… teehee c: I hope you guys enjoy this… I always wanted to picture how the Fairy Tail crew would look like in College… bwahaha. ANYWAYS, ENJOY loves :***

**Note****: This story will have plenty of Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, and of course NaLu! Also, I'm throwing in all other couples that we all know and love. Each couple will have their parts in the story… now enough spoilage :3**

* * *

I Love College

"Levy, please pinch me… I must be dreaming," Lucy muttered, as she walked side by side with her best friend of almost four years into what looked like a separate kingdom. Raising her head little by little, she took in the full view of Fairy Tail University – or FTU. The campus was in pact the size of a kingdom, and held a renaissance-type theme filled with stone walls and buildings marked with Fairy Tail's insignia. Everything was pearly white, the exception being that of the black, gold, and red marks scattered throughout the campus reminding students of their school pride.

Her chocolate eyes sparkled, mouth slightly agape at the scene in front of her: carriages taking some students to class, small gift shops holding school supplies, even a – "OUCH!" Coming down from her trance, Lucy quickly rubbed her left arm as she glared towards Levy, who had a rather wide smile spread across her face. "Nope, you're not dreaming!" She said, and then quickly giggled and pointed to Lucy's face, "Although you do have a bit of drool coming down Lu-chan…"

"Huh?" Lucy quickly brought her hand to her face and rubbed away the excess drool, while trying to cover her slightly pinkish cheeks. Levy grabbed her own stomach as she laughed out loud, then bringing a finger to her eye to wipe away a tear, "We're definitely going to have a blast for the next four years…" she stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side and looked up thinking, "unless we decide to get our doctorates, that'll be another two to three years."

Lucy giggled and brought a finger to her chin, "Yeah, you're right… we'd get way more jewels if we stu- AH!" her sentence was cut in half as a carriage horse tried eating her hair. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, as she pulled her pony tail out of the horse's mouth and looked up at the driver, a short stubby man with greyed hair, "Teach your horse some manners, including that of not eating someone's hair!" She was fuming, stomping her foot on the ground while Levy was trying to grab her hand and walk her away from the scene, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Sorry Miss, it's not every day that Jo does this… perhaps he thought your hair way hay?" The man said, his chubby face getting rather red as his only view of the lady was her rather huge breasts. Catching his eyes, Lucy became even more enraged, "YOU PERVERT! MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" Yet before the old man could answer, or be killed by a raging blonde, Levy was tugging Lucy away from the scene and in towards one the many stoned buildings in FTU.

"Lu-chan! Be nice! He's probably going to be our ride to some of our classes!" Levy whined as she kept towing her best friend towards their dorm rooms, faintly hearing her mutter something that rhymed with "Brother Tucker". Sighing, she quickly turned and placed both her hands on a furious Lucy,

"Natsu's definitely rubbed off on you," the blunette said raising an eyebrow, and quickly saw her blonde friend calm down, looking to the floor embarrassed.

"I guess so," she said giggling and forgetting about the perverted carriage driver, and locking one arm around Levy's, "Shall we walked into our dorms then?" she asked and quickly raised her head to take in the sight of her dormitory: a huge cylindrical tower with protruding balconies and a huge sign reading "Fairy Ladies" in the center. The stones gave it the optical illusion of being higher than it really was, but even so it was still a breathtaking sight; potted plants with colorful flowers were placed in each of the (20, 30?) balconies, and long green vines wrapped around random sides of the building.

"How beautiful!" Levy said in awe as she grabbed Lucy and ran inside, both their eyes sparkling as they found a royal theme inside the building: velvet carpet with golden walls and marble furniture, picture frames surrounding every space in the wall with Fairies flying or playing. Lucy was the first to shake her head out of the trance, a smile still lingering in her face as she now towed her best friend to the front desk.

Looking around, she recognized a few faces from her guild Fairy Tail while others were brand new. Nodding her head and waving at a few girls, Lucy and Levy quickly walked up to the front desk taking in the image of the lady behind the desk. A young woman with light pink hair and a rather timid look stared at the girls shyly before screaming out "I'm sorry!"

Both girls stared at the lady, whose name was Aries, and raised their eyebrows, "Uh… It's okay?" Levy responded, before Lucy smiled sweetly, "Hi! We're here to get our dorm keys? I know we're a little late… the other three girls must've already gotten here."

Aries smiled and nodded her head, bringing it down to the small computer screen in front of her as Levy looked at the blonde wide eyed, "Five of us?! Lucy, you shouldn't have used all the money your father gave you on this…" her eyebrows furrowed, a small frown touching her lips, but her best friend would not have any of it. Lucy raised her hand, "What better way to use it? My father wouldn't have it any other way and neither would I. Education is important, and it's even better if I can experience it with all my friends."

Seeing her best friends determined face, Levy touched her hand and looked to her reassuringly, "Your father would be proud of you, Lu-chan." Just a year ago, her friend's father passed, leaving a hurt and orphaned Lucy to fend for herself. Luckily, along with the huge will that her father left, Lucy was admitted into FTU with the rest of the gang and has been under the care of most of the guild.

Only recently did FTU actually open, after Master Makarov decided that all his 'children' were as dumb as doorknobs (excluding a few, that is) and needed proper education. All were over seventeen give or take, so High School was out of the question. With the recent title of "Number 1 Guild in Fiore', Makarov spent most of Fairy Tails money and making a campus that would fit to every guild member's needs. The best part was that the University was open to the public as well, and so the intermingling of common-folk and guild members began.

Guilds in Fiore were made for the wealthy, where they had a place to mingle with others of their same high status and eventually find someone of their liking and have a family. To keep things busy, guilds supported 'fight clubs' to help bring in money, they also supported any kind of sports as long as it brought them fame and fortune. After last year's Olympic Guild Games (OGG, for short), Fairy Tail came to victory in first place causing an uproar of fame; with the amount of followers, FTU's grand opening gave in a totally of over five thousands applicants… only one thousand being that of Fairy Tail members.

Although guilds are in fact made to boast about wealth and pride of social stature, Fairy Tail was noted as the only guild in Fiore to not be, well, normal. Anyone could join, as long as they had a big heart and a yearning to have family… also if they were good at sports, money didn't grow from trees. Known for upscale fighting, explosions, breaking property, fighting with the law, throwing parties for over 24 hours, and running naked, Fairy Tail had a history that other guilds around would look at in shame. Master Makarov didn't care though, neither did his children; life was to be lived laughing and loving… not looking down at others just due to their social class and standing.

"Heartfilia?" Aries chimed as she looked up at the blonde, "Queen suite, holds five, room 220E. I see your maid already dropped both of your bags. Welcome to FTU!" Passing two golden keys to the girls, Lucy and Levy chimed a 'Thank You!' only to have Aries cower and scream that she was sorry. As both went wide eyed and slowly walked away, the front desk lady stopped cringing and smiled waving goodbye.

"That was odd…" Lucy said, and Levy hummed in agreement. They walked towards the East side of the tower, then up the marble stairs that had a long red rug placed so that no one would fall… and it added a bit more to the 'regal' look. After going through a few hallways they arrived at their destination, Levy suddenly let out a small gasp while Lucy smiled in triumph with her hands on her hips; one of the hallways held a single door with five golden names marked on it:

Lucy Heartifila  
Levy McGarden  
Erza Scarlet  
Wendy Marvell  
Juvia Lockser

"Well father, I guess this is a thank you," Lucy mumbled, closing her eyes and sending a quick prayer of thanks to her deceased family.

"Princess?" Both Lucy and Levy jumped, and looked to find Lucy's maid, Virgo, standing at her side. "I don't remember her being there…" Levy muttered, standing behind Lucy.

"Virgo! Don't scare us like that!" Lucy huffed, while Virgo cocked her head and tried to ask for 'punishment', making the blonde's eye twitch and yell that she would never do such a thing. Bringing her two hands up to her temples, she sighed, "Virgo… thank you for placing Levy's luggage as well as mine in our room."

Looking up at Virgo, Lucy smiled sweetly and turned, trying to unlock the door. Inside, both her and Levy's eyes widened at the site of a huge decked-out suite with mahogany furniture, white marble floors, and specks of red cushions and curtains. To their left was a huge kitchen matching the same brown, white, and red color patterns with a long island bar where five elegant stools were placed. In front of them was a huge living area, with what seemed to be a 40 – 50 inch plasma TV and a rather huge U-shaped couch where at least ten could sit (with room still available). To their right, was a long wall with four doors, each labeled with a girl's name: in order were Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy. Confused, Lucy turned and spotted her room to the far left, in between the kitchen and TV.

"Wow," Levy spoke, mesmerized by such an amazing room. She too had money, yet she was more towards borderline commoner… her parents owned most of the libraries in Fiore and a few other countries, but not many people enjoyed buying a book when they can just read it at the store. Lucy on the other hand, her name was known everywhere! Land, buildings, even the government had connections with the Heartfilia's. Yet she bit her lip and cursed herself inwardly, all that was gone now; Lucy lost it all when her father died… the money that she had left were all spent on this suite and her education for the next four to six years, soon enough she would no longer hold the title of 'wealthy'.

"LUCY!"  
"LUCY!"  
"LUCY-SAN!"

Both girls turned, stunned with the commotion, while three very excited girls came and hugged Lucy.

"Lucy, this is amazing, you didn't have to… but since you did I will accept any form of punishment you may give me. You can even have my strawberry shortcake in the fridge." Erza said, her face down and eyes glued to the floor.

"Juvia is so happy with her room! You really didn't have to, especially since you are my love rival but at the same time you are my best friend and you would never touch Gray-sama." Juvia spoke quickly, crying and having a puddle start forming on the floor.

"Lucy-san you didn't have to, I know I'm the youngest and wasn't really allowed in here. I was supposed to be two blocks downs with the younger kids, and Romeo… not because I like him or anything I mean I'm only fifteen…" Wendy was the last, her cheeks flaring with the thought of Romeo and the fact that she had her own room and had Lucy to thank for.

"I guess I should hug you too..." Levy spoke, and quickly gave a hug to the already embarrassed blonde, "Thanks for the amazing years to come!"

All the girls nodded and smiled widely while Lucy tried to regain posture, her cheeks moist with the fallen tears of happiness, "I wouldn't want to spend my life any other way than with my best friends!" All five embraced and laughed, the feelings of friendship and love engulfing the room. Juvia was the first to break apart and venture to the kitchen, opening a lower cabinet and taking out some red wine.

"Juvia feels that perhaps we should celebrate!" All the girls turned and smiled even brighter, giggling as they walked towards the long island and each took a chair. I loud _pop! _sounded as Juvia opened the cork and Wendy ran to provide the four glasses. Erza stared at Wendy and raised an eyebrow, "Usually I am against underage drinking…"

"But today, Wendy you will learn to get WASTED!" Lucy yelled, and Levy chimed in raising the already full glass of red wine and handing it to Wendy as she went to grab another one.

"To being twenty-one!" Erza yelled,  
"To being fifteen!" Wendy giggled,  
"To being together!" Lucy and Levy said in unison,  
"To inviting Gray-sama and the boys!" Juvia yelled, while the other girls laughed out loud nodding their heads in agreement and sending each of their lovers a welcoming text.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! It's a little rough around the edges, in my opinion.  
YES, I made them a tad bit older than usual, a crisp 21! Only because I'm so into a future Wendy&Romeo and wanted to write about how I think their relationship would blossom. Also, because as fun as it may seem to get drunk when you're underage, I want to incorporate some clubbing and other… **_**Rated T/M**_**… parts that only makes sense to me if someone was a tad bit mature.  
Also, no dragons/magic mumbo-jumbo. Although I love that about the series, I found that my liking would be to have things more real – things that readers can actually relate to. Not everyone can relate to shooting fireballs out of their hands or whispering to keys that bring out zodiac spirits…  
ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter c:  
I'll update soon… ****PLEASE PM me or leave reviews**** with your thoughts! I will reply to all of them… ALL OF THEM! :D**

**P.S. The title comes from I Love College, by Asher Roth c;**

**BYE NOW :*  
- Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Okay, seriously, I know Spanish ;**_**3 Pero no voy a empezar a hablar en Espanol**_**! Yeesh, I know I must've gotten something misspelled around there… WHATEVS.**

**So I know I just updated earlier this day but I was ****so**** hyped at the fact that I have well over fifty views and already two favorites (for me, that's AH-mazing!) I decided to let my creative juices flow for the rest of the day. Perhaps I'll update another time today? Maybe tomorrow? Maybe in a week? Okay, I'll try not to update once a month… I'm sticking to one story at a time!**

**BACK ON TRACK NINA****! Anyways, in this chapter we get to finally see our boys c: I wuv dem! **

**FTW: I do not own Fairy Tail, and because of that I'm not obligated to make these characters seem exactly like the ones in the series… nor do I want to :3 (You'll be seeing this little comment a lot… mwaha).**

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BUNK WITH HIM?!"

"YEA, THIS POPSICKLE DICK IS STUPID!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FIRECROTCH?!"

"ZzzZzz…."

Both Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and looked at the man sitting behind the front desk. Crux, or "Grandpa Crux" as the men in the dormitories called him, lay in his chair sleeping as a small trickle of drool sliding down to his chin.

"He fell asleep again? Who hired this guy!" Gray fumed as he slammed his fist onto the desk, only resulting to what sounded like cracking bones. "FUCK!" he yelled, holding his right hand and staring down in agony.

Natsu fell on the floor, rolling around laughing at his friend's misfortune. "You… hand… marble…" he said to himself as he kept laughing. Seeing the guy rolling on the floor, a devilish grin appeared in Gray's face as he swiftly kicked Natsu straight in the tail.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled, jumping to his feet and getting into a fighting position. "You want it, Fullbuster? Last time I checked we're 3 to 4. Me being the higher number!" he said grinning, then focusing on his target.

"My pleasure Dragneel, I'll kick your sorry ass so much, I'll have the higher number!"

They never where able to fight.

Suddenly, before any pouncing and ass-kicking could commence, Grandpa Crux let out a loud yell making both guys fall to the floor. Opening his eyes slowly and scrunching his nose, making his white mustache move in a comical way, Crux slightly lifted himself of his chair and looked over the desk: both Gray and Natsu had their hands on their heads and were in a fetal positions.

Clearing his throat, both men opened their eyes and quickly stood, acting as if nothing had happened. "Grandpa Crux, I thought you'd never wake up!" Natsu said smiling, while Gray quickly quickly muttered how he wished he hadn't.

Looking at them with boring eyes, Crux picks his nose and speaks at the same time, while the two guys look at him in disgust, "If you didn't remember, you both chose to be roommates." Flicking the rather greenish booger off his finger, Natsu muffled a laugh while Gray gagged.

Turning to Gray, Natsu punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh... right! Best friends?" holding out his hand in truce, Gray took it and rolled his eyes, "Truce number…. 294? Whatever. You're lucky I tolerate you as a best friend."

Before Natsu could retort with a smart comment, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes came strolling down the North side of their dormitory.

"Can anyone explain to me why the hell our dorms are so crappy?! Levy told me they have a regal look… and we get shit for bricks!" Fuming, Gajeel borught his arms over his chest and looked left and right: their dormitories had wooden floors, wooden furniture, and metal frames and nails that held everything together, "This crap doesn't even match!" he yelled.

Jellal smirked at his friend and shook his head, "Between you, Gray, and Natsu, it's seemingly obvious that this was made to save on expenses… since you three tend to trash the place." All three other raised an eyebrow and pounced on Jellal while the random on goers of the dormitory looked and laughed, mainly at the blue-haired guy's girly squeal.

Surprisingly, at the same moment the four guys were having their fight, Romeo waltzed in his older friends' dormitory. Stepping back and cringing at the site, he quickly veered his eyes towards the front desk only to open his mouth in complete awe: the old man, Grandpa Crux, was sound asleep with a pool of drool forming on his desk. Snapping back into reality just in time to have a chair fling across the room inches from him, the fifteen year old grabbed the pack of matches in his pockets and lit one up, throwing it cautiously into the cloud of dust that held all four men.

After a few seconds, Gray jumped out of the circle with his jeans catching on fire. Yelping, he quickly stripped into his boxers… that had pictures of rubber duckies. The three remaining men stopped, and Romeo couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene: Jellal was in the bottom with his blue hair entangled in Natsu's fingers while he had both his hands around his friends neck, Gajeel was currently straddling Natsu's foot while chewing on Jellal's sneaker. All three let go at the same time and pointed at Gray, laughing out loud.

"FORGET POPSICKLE DICK, I LOVE DUCKY ASS BETTER!" Natsu yelled,

"DUCKY ASS? TRY JUST A RUBBER DUCKY LOVER!" Gajeel roared,

"HAHAHA!" Jellal said, reminding himself inwardly to burn his ducky boxers before Gajeel would notice.

"I-It... it was a present from Ultear!" Gray blushed, and looked towards the ground, before noticing the presence of a particular black-haired fifteen year old. "YOU," he pointed towards Romeo, before stalking over to him in anger, his ducky boxers swaying fashionably, "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, BOY!"

Looking for an escape root, Romeo stood in shock until Natsu came to the rescue, throwing an arm over Gray's shoulder and ruffling his hair, "Come on Fullbuster, he's fifteen! You'd throw ice cubes at us back then-"

"… and ducky shorts," Gajeel muttered, as Jellal cracked up in the background.

"-when we'd screw around with you! In his defense, he's just trying to break up our fight." Natsu finished before glaring behind him at the two guys, who quickly stopped laughing and nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Gray said as he rolled his eyes, "but you owe me a new pair of pants!" Romeo nodded before Jellal side commented, "AND MORE DUCKY UNDERWEAR!"

This time all four besides Gray fell to the floor laughing. Gray turned a bright red before grabbing Romeo by the hair and dragging him towards the new fight that was about to begin.

* * *

After more than an hour of punching, hair grabbing, shoe chewing, occasional flashes of clothing being thrown in the air, and the low snoring noise made by Grandpa Crux, finally the five guys lay to waste on the floor. It was passed six, the sun already hinting that it would set.

Natsu's chest heaved as he chuckled and muttered towards Gray, "Tied?" He heard his best friend cough a laugh, "More or less."

"You idiots are still counting matches?" Gajeel grumbled, his arms placed behind his head. "I don't think they know any numbers passed five," Jellal retorted, only for Romeo (laying a few feet away, since he was thrown out of there twenty minutes after the beginning of the fight) to hear two thuds and Jellal groaning a 'sorry'.

"We should try to get up," Romeo mumbled, "Wendy texted me that the girls were waiting for us."

"WHAT THE HELL?" All four said in unison as they sat up, quickly regretting it as they were each beaten to a pulp by one another… the headaches were rather massive at this point.

"Why is it that Wendy texts you but the other girls never text us?" Gajeel said, as he brought out of his pocket a rather beaten black flip-phone.

"Juvia tex-" Gray didn't finish before Natsu cut him off, "We know Juvia texts you… you just either don't respond, or don't look at your phone." Waving him off with his hand and rolling his eyes, Gray stood up wincing at his sore muscles.

"Let's get dressed then," Gray said, looking down and inwardly cussing at the fact that his ducky boxers earned a few burnt marks from Romeo's match and ripped by the guys. "Romeo, tell 'em we'll be there at six thirty."

Natsus grunted as he got up, followed by Jellal and Gajeel. All three looked at the boy still laying on the floor. "A little help here?" he whined, "One of you decided to use me as a paper airplane and threw me to the far corner…"

"Woops" Gajeel mumbled, and picked up the boy.

A swift thanks was given before Romeo began limping to his own dormitory two blocks down. The other men went their separate ways: Jellal and Gajeel towards the North and Natsu and Gray towards the South.

Before they could all begin going up the rather abnormally long stairs, Grandpa Crux awoke and yelled. Three jumped and fell to the floor cowering, while Gajeel stayed standing, sticking his pinky into his ear and flicking out some earwax.

Jellal looked up to Gajeel and sighed in disgust, getting up and figuring to teach Gajeel how to use a q-tip.

"Fair Lad's, remember you have classes tomorrow morning. Don't let me catch you going late to class! Education is an important virtue that all young men and women must take seriously. Why when I was just a lad I tried staying up la- … eh?"

Crux looked around and saw an empty hallway; even a random cricket came into view and started chirping.

"Children…" he grumbled, before going back to sleep and having a new puddle of drool start to form on the table.

* * *

**SOOOOO, horrid ending? I found it kind of funny that Crux calls 'em 'Fairy Lad's' BAHAHA, no? I think it's funny… whatever. **

**Anyways, I updated today twice… c: should be enough until maybe tomorrow or the next day? PERHAPS. **

**You guys need to leave me reviews or at least PM your feelings… I don't want to be writing something that no one will enjoy! A special thanks to my one little Anon review-er & the two lovely people who have already began following this story. **

**GOOD NEWS: I don't know if this story will ever end :D LOL. There's at least four years of amazing times to write about for these idiots c:**

**IM OUT. **

**P.S. here's a tumblr page I made for this story…. Letterpluslovenotes dot tumblr dot com c;**

**:***

**-Nina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi loves! GUESS WHOSE GETTING AN UPDATED STORY? YOU AREEE :D  
Gosh, I'm so stupid… **_**derp**_**. Well hello again! It's been hours since I've last updated… but I don't care! I'm actually not that busy since I work at a fairly easy job. c:  
All my readers can expect ****back to back**** updates for a while, since I really am into this story and I'm usually not the type to have 4-5 ongoing stories at once… I need FOCUS!  
Well, this chapter here shall give us an idea of what each person is studying… also this is where regular drunk meets **_**wasted-as-fuck**_** drunk. BAHAHA! If you don't notice throughout this chapter, I'm piggybacking on OVA #4 … because I never LOL'd so much. BTW, did I mention this is Rated T? It may get M-ish.  
ENJOY :3**

**FTW:****I do not own Fairy Tail, and because of that I'm not obligated to make these characters seem exactly like the ones in the series… nor do I want to :3**

* * *

The girls' suite came out to be better than expected, which is odd to say because it was already amazing. Due to the death of Jude Heartfilia, Lucy had practically everything he owned in this suite: expensive paintings, armory, furniture (each room he owned in the Heartfilia mansion had a theme), fish tanks, bird cages, books, and a collection of over 200 different kinds of liquor. All of his things were spread equally around the suite.

Erza, being a high class athlete in their guild, had Jude's entire armory placed in her room with a matching bed set furniture. Juvia had all of Jude's aquatic collection in her room, with a matching water bed and dim lighting that gave her room a very soothing view. Levy was given half of Jude's library, which matched accordingly with her own, her room also held two expensive paintings of fairies. Wendy's room was given the tropical look: Jude's fifteen tropical birds (two being blue Macaws), and island themed furniture setting that had a bed shaped like a coconut. Finally, Lucy had the remaining 400+ books that her father owned and stacked them up against her walls. She kept her old bedroom set, mainly because it had a lingering sent of her old home and life – one that she would never see or feel again.

The girls waltzed around their now home, looking at everyone's room and whispering "ooh's" and "ah's". It was obvious that Lucy's room had the biggest of space, yet no girl would dare to even have a hint of jealousy; it was a blessing to be given such an amazing gift as the one that the four girls had received.

While Juvia returned to the bar and set up for another round of wine, three of the four girls left took their seats at the island bar. Lucy lingered behind, biting her bottom lip and smirking, with a hand on her waist and another holding her (now empty) wine glass mid-level.

"The boys have been invited right?" she asked, looking towards Wendy who already had a glossy look over her face. "Yep!" she said, and hiccupped rather adorably.

"Then…" the blonde said, letting her word linger as she walked casually towards a long pantry next to the cabinet where Juvia had first found the wine. She opened the pantry and turned on the lamp high up on the ceiling, the other girls going wide eyed and jumping out of the chairs to run behind her, "We should REALLY start partying!"

Juvia, Erza, Levy, and Wendy could not move, rather yet breathe. The pantry that Lucy had opened was no regular pantry; it was instead a room on its own, filled with well over a hundred different kinds of liquor. "Father always had a thing for drinks… even though he never really had the time to taste half of them since he was already working." All four looked at their blonde friend and cocked their heads, not understand how she couldn't be as surprised as them. Noticing their confused looks, Lucy giggled, "I asked Virgo to hand over the plans of this suite before we'd come in… I couldn't just come in here without knowing where everything was! Plus, she unpacked everything for us and even fixed our belongings to what she thought would best suit us."

All the girls nodded in agreement while Wendy let out a cry, "We never said thank you to her! What if she doesn't want to be our friend anymore?!" Juvia was the first to respond, getting teary eyed and pouting, "Wendy is right! Juvia never told Virgo thanks… now she will pop my water bed and take Gray-sama!" Both bluenette's hugged each other and cried while the remaining three were left rather speechless.

"So…" Levy chuckled, "we need more drinks," and looked towards Lucy, who hummed in agreement.  
"Do you have Ciroc?" Erza whispered, trying to keep her cool and not go and beat the two girls for being sappy.  
"I think I do… let me just…" Lucy ran into the cellar without further notice and Erza followed, leaving a rather ditzy Levy to try and soothe the crying girls.

* * *

As the two girls came out with a couple of items in their hands, Levy came to assist the two in placing them on the bar. Juvia and Wendy had stopped crying and were smiling widely as the three girls placed the liquor at the center. As Levy clapped and cheered, ready to grab a certain type, Lucy place her arm in front of her, "No," she spoke rather seriously, "we must first get dressed for the occasion!"

The remaining four gasped and looked down, they were still in the clothes they had arrived at FTU with. Quickly, each went to their separate room and rinsed off quickly before beginning to put on their garments. Lucy opened her door half way and yelled across the room, "JUVIA! WENDY! LEVY! ERZA!" All four opened their doors, "WHAT?!" they said in unison.

"We should make this a sexy pajama party!"  
"…" Erza looked wide-eyed at Lucy, before slamming her door.  
"OH MY GOSH, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO WEAR!" Levy laughed as she shut her door, Lucy could faintly hear a loud thud, which probably meant Levy fell.  
"Juvia… J-Juvia… WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE SEXIER THAN HER. BEWARE LOVE RIVAL!" the bluenette shut her door and stomped around, Lucy not really caring about what she meant.

"Uhm… Lucy-san… I don't really… I don't…" Wendy mumbled from across the living room and Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
"Under your coconut bed there is a hidden drawer. Open and wear the yellow one. No exceptions." Lucy stated, before shutting her own door and leaving a sniffling Wendy with her head out of her door alone.  
"IF LOVE BE ROUGH WITH YOU, BE ROUGH WITH LOVE!" Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, before closing the door and hearing Levy faintly yell to stop quoting Shakespeare.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, the girls were surrounding the bar, some holding onto it for dear life to not fall. Placed in the center was already a quarter left of Ciroc, a bottle of Vodka, one and a half liters of Coca-Cola, half of a Margarita mix, a bottle of tequila, two six packs of beer, and a whiskey bottle that was currently being held by Levy.

"Lu-chan~!" Levy yelled, even though her friend was right next to her, "Where's Gajeel? He's supposed to be here~!" She suddenly fell onto one of the bar stools and had a massive fit of laughter, muttering something about piercings before taking a swig of the whiskey.

"Stop laughing!" Erza barked, her eyes were covered by her bangs and a grimace showed on her face, "The men are late! It's 6:30 with twenty-five seconds! They will all be punished mercilessly!"

"No!" Wendy yelled, already cheeks flustered and laying practically on top of the island, "Poor Romeo! WHERE ART THOU ROMEO?!"

"Wendy!" Levy screamed, laughing at the same time, "Stop talking about Shakespeare! Talk about RUM~"

At that same moment, there was a loud knock on the door; Lucy walked seductively towards it, while Erza jumped on Levy to try to shut her up… she was still letting the "m" in "Rum" roll in her mouth, quite annoyingly. The blonde tried to walk faster to the door, but found herself giggling seductively, "Why are you staring at me like that?" she spoke to the door, "You know better than that… unless you want me to feel embarrassed…" she cooed at the door, slowly extending her arms to hug the door. She couldn't hear the screams of Levy as Erza grabbed her bandana from her hair and tried stuffing it in the bluenette's mouth, she couldn't hear Juvia wailing with Wendy on how Shakespeare spoke of Romeo but not of Gray, and she couldn't understand how the door began opening and then smacked her right in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Natsu raged, as the other men came running in. All went silent for a second, as the view of what was going on in the room caught the attention of all five guys: Levy was choking and laughing pointing at Erza as she was about to be body slammed by her, Juvia hugging the left over Ciroc and crying while mumbling incoherencies, Wendy speaking to the couch about love and poison, and Lucy sprawled on the floor with a long red mark going down her face.

What was even more shocking to each of the men was the fact that all five women were wearing… lingerie?

Erza was currently wearing a white 'pajama': her tank was laced silver everywhere except for her breasts, she was wearing small boy shorts with silver letters saying 'kiss me' on her butt.  
Levy was sporting a light gray 'pajama': a black sports bra under and a long cropped baggy shirt with 'QUEEN' written in black, she was only wearing underwear.  
Juvia wore a silky blue 'pajama': spaghetti-strapped baby doll that hugged her breasts, and shorts that had laces strips on the side showing her red underwear.  
Wendy was spotted with a yellow 'pajama': wearing a regular tank with an open laced back, and yellow underwear with the word 'kawai' written in cursive.  
Finally, Lucy was seen with a red 'pajama': a short dress mid-thigh with laced sides that showed no bra was being worn… she was only wearing underwear which was being seen by all the guys since he legs were open on the floor.

"E-E-R-"  
"DIE!"

"WHAT THE FU-"  
"GRAJMIIIIIL!"

"J-JUVIA?!"  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-SAMA~!"

"Uh…W-"  
"… SWEAR BY THY GRACIOUS SELF!"

"LUCY, CLOSE YOUR LEGS DAMNIT!"  
"COME AND MAKE ME~!"

* * *

A couple of nosebleeds, a black eye, and a few tear drops later, the men were finally able to settle down the girls. The five were seated in the middle of their U-shaped couch, each of their guys standing in front of them with crossed arms and irritated faces.

"Tell us again why you decided to get piss drunk?!" Jellal questioned his eyes away from Erza and cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Chill out Jellal!" Levy said, giggling and waving him off, "We just wanted to have fun with you guys!" She held her sides and laughed, her head falling onto Juvia's lap.

"And tell us why the hell you're in your underwear?!" Gray was next, his eyes glued to Juvia's bossom and cheeks flaring.

"They're PAJAMAS, Gray! And you look rather smitten with them…" Lucy spoke, biting her lip and staring at the floor.

"It's not like you men would be better! I shall make you all drink as well! NO SURVIVORS!" Erza got up and raised her fist to the air in triumph, only to have Levy stick out her foot resulting into Erza falling onto Jellal. The bluenette fell to the ground, and lost eyesight as Erza's breast fell onto his face. Trying to get up quickly, the scarlet-haired girl stomped onto his stomach and jumped to the other side of the couch, running to grab the bottle of vodka. Looking at the scene in front of her of four guys with a lifted eyebrow and one on the floor (why wasn't he moving?), Erza brought up the bottle of Vodka and nodded, "To College!"

The four girls stood up and jump on their couch, all chanting 'To College!'

Gajeel looked at Gray, who looked at Natsu, who looked at Romeo, who looked at the lifeless Jellal.

"Fuck..it…" Jellal moaned, getting up with his face as red as Erza's hair. He was in heaven, apparently, swaying back and forth and replaying in his head how his girls boobs came into contact with his face… motor-boated.

"FINALLY!" Natsu yelled, grabbing the back of the couch and jumping over it, running to Erza and jumping up and down, "Coke and rum! Coke and rum!" Erza smiled in victory and called to Juvia,

"Gray did you know Juvia has her bartending liscene?" Levy smirked, jumping onto Gajeel's back and having Gajeel yell 'get off', only to be rejected by Levy's laughing.

"ONWARD," Levy screamed, "THE GAJEEL TUGBOAT IS SAILING OFF~!" Again she started laughing out loud, and the pierced man could help but grin and his playful girl – well, almost girl…

"Wendy, why are you drinking?" Romeo asked, grabbing wending by the waist and putting her down on the ground. Looking up at Romeo, the bluenette smiled softly, "The girls said I was allowed to learn what wasted feels like."

"She's been quoting Shakespeare all day!" Lucy pouted, trying to mimic Natsu's jumping over the couch, only to land on her back. She then rolled to her front and got on all fours, crawling straight towards Natsu.

"We're only fifteen…" Romeo argued, his eyebrows furrowing. Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, towing him toward the bar where the rest of the drunken Fairy Tail crew was. "Stop being such a sour puss!" Wendy huffed, making her crush blush as he looked down and red her underwear. He immediately had a nosebleed, followed by a bottle of whiskey get chucked into his mouth. He pushed the bottle out of his mouth and blinked, his eyesight already blurring, "What was that for Wendy?!"

Looking at him sheepishly she walked closer to him, their faces inches apart, "How art thou out of breath when thou has-"

An empty soda can was beamed to the back of Wendy's head, making her face get close enough for their lips to touch as they fell towards the ground.

"I HATE POETRY AT NIGHT!" Erza roared, as she grabbed a spatula and handed it to Jellal, who was already getting tipsy with a Hurricane that Juvia had made for him, "Punish me." He looked at her bewildered and stayed stuttering as she grabbed his wrist and tried pulling it towards her butt.

Natsu stared at the two and laughed, him swaying already with two cups of rum and coke in hand. He felt something grabbed his leg and looked down, only to see a pink-cheeked blonde staring at him. "Natsu~!" She yelled, "Why don't you help me? I'm so lonely down here…" her chocolate eyes twinkled and he cocked his head, "Get up then?" he asked.

"REJECTED!" Lucy yelled, and stood up running towards her front door. "You're the only one who cares!" she sobbed, cuddling onto her door. Natsu ran over, spilling some of his drinks before looking down and chugging both of them down. Throwing the cups on the bar, he went forward to his blonde and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back. "Who the hell are you?!" he said, screaming at the door, "I care more about her than you! COME AT ME!"

"Idiots." Gray said, nonchalantly. He went behind Juvia and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "They're all idiots…" The bluenette was rigid, was he Gray-sama the horny type?!

"Why must you only make a move on Juvia while you're drunk?!" She cried, turning towards him and pushing him off. "IS THIS ALL JUVIA IS? A DRUNKEN ONE NIGHT STAND?!" bawling, she clutched onto a rather tormented Gray. Looking around the bar and finding the tequila bottle, he quickly reached and uncapped it, taking a long swig that made his eyes tear. Letting it go and placing it on the bar with a loud _smack_, he hugged Juvia back, slowly inching his hands towards her butt.

"G-G-GRAY-SAMA~! STOP FONDLING ME~! LOVE ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT~!"

* * *

"Take that!" Natsu hiccupped, as he gave the door a last punch and grabbed Lucy by the waist, "I won," he smirked, and pushed the blonde away from the door. She cuddle into his side, "My hero~, pet me?" She bowed her head and Natsu's eyes opened wide, "Pet you?" "Nyaaaa~" she meowed, as she shook her head and felt bliss when Natsu scratched her head.

"Oi! We need music!" Gajeel barked, while he went and smiled at Levy who was currently making braids on his hair and giggling. "Why are you so~ mean, Gajeel? Be nice to people!" She let out a bark of laughter and fell onto his lap, while he took the chance to start tickling her. "I'm nice! Say it!"  
"YOU'RE NICE, YOU'RE NICE!"

Gray and Juvia stood up from behind the bar, both their hairs in a tangled mess and the bluenette's baby-doll shirt put on backwards. "I want music!" She cried, looking at Gray who was still staring at his girls breasts. "Huh?"

Stomping on his foot and wailing, Juvia ran away onto the opposite side of the couch, mumbling about unrequited love. Gray went to follow, hoping to be able to grope her again, but stopped at the huge plasma TV that held a radio under it. He quickly turned it on and tuned it to the first station he could find.

"GRAY! THAT'S THE SONG WE CAME LISTENING TO!" Natsu yelled from the floor, where he was sitting and petting Lucy's head while drinking a beer.

_That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked_

"_**Drink my beer and smoke my weed, but my good friends is all I need!" **_They sang in unison, running to each other and grabbing their shoulders. The rest of the crew looked at them, a smile crossing their faces as they nodded to the beat.

_Man I love college (hey!)  
And I love drinking  
And I love women  
Man I love college_

"Man, I fucking love College!" Romeo said from a distance, both him and Wendy were on the floor, the bluenette on top of him and currently glued to his neck. Everyone stared wide-eyed before laughing out loud and standing up to dance.

They drank until about three to four AM, each dragging their partner to their own room… no one remembering that tomorrow they had their first day of class.

_Pass out at three, wake up at 10  
Go out to eat, then do it again, man I love college…_

* * *

**OHMYGOSH, I've never written this much. To be honest, I was LOL'ing throughout writing this whole chapter; Wendy's Shakespearian drunk attitude was killing me.  
AND YES, there was groping, smooches, hickeys, and petting of the head.  
PM & REVIEW! That's what keeps me going! Any ideas for their first day in class? I'm thinking MAJOR hangover… BWAHAHA.**

**:*  
Ninaaah!**


	4. Questions & Answers Arc

**Heyoooo! So good to be back… **_**after a day**_**!  
I hope everyone's as excited for this chapter as I am… (I'm also terrified at how this will turn up, derp). Expect from now one more 'one-shot' scenes with each person/couple. This is where I believe character development will start. I'm sorry we really didn't get to see what the crew plans on studying last chapter. **_**I got kinda carried away with the drunkness**_** .  
Anyways, I dedicate this (and next) chapter to my lovely friend ****Kat**** (a cookie for Nashi)… because we fan-girled over these two chapters. xD**

**I doubt I need to rate this over than T, but well… y'know… **_**be careful**_** ;o Also, it's a bit sad for a certain someone… no more spoiling!**

**P.S. I do not own fairy tail… get it? Good.  
P.P.S Thank you for everyone who has been supporting this story. I have over 500 viewers, except only four of those have actually taken the time to _review_ my story. Please remember that I'm writing this for pure entertainment for myself as well as for you (I'm so kind, c;), and because of that I'd really appreciate some feedback... I need to know how you feel about this story!**

* * *

'_What day is it?_'  
A groan escaped her lips as she tried to make sense in her thoughts,  
'_Why does my head hurt so bad? I only drank a little…_'

She tried to open her eyes, only to wince as she saw stars come into view from the pain in her skull. Taking in a deep breath, she tried once more to open her eyes and look towards the ceiling. Her room was dark of course; no windows in this suite, but the glow in the dark stars that Virgo had placed on her ceiling were comforting. She smiled, only to scowl and moan again as too much thinking apparently made her head ache. With a deep inhale of breath she tried to get up, only to feel a heavy weight on her stomach.

'_I haven't picked up Charla from the kennel yet…_' she thought to herself, her eyes darting around the softly lit room. '_I don't even remember her weighing this much…_'

Paranoia hitting her, she turned her head slowly and saw a head of black hair. Her heart began to palpitate, and she could feel the sweat increase under her arms and… chest? She closed her eyes, praying it wasn't true, and tried to look down. Ignoring the pain coming from in between her temples, her eyes opened wide as she found herself naked under the sheets.

"No…" she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes, "G-God, p-please no…" she spoke higher, stuttering and trying to hold down the sobs that were threatening to come. '_Raped..._' she thought to herself, and quickly sat up covering herself with the sheets letting out what sounded like a sob. She'd forgotten about the pain in her head, and her eyes were now glued on to the black-haired figure that collapsed onto the floor.

"Mmph!" he moaned, a hint of familiarity touching the bluenette's thoughts, "What… was… that for?" he tried to say between breaths, feeling a sharp pain in his head from not only hitting the floor. The floor seemed colder than usual to the guy, who was now bringing both his hands to his sides and lifting himself up. He stayed in a push-up position, and looked down to his – _naked?!_ – body. Letting out a low gasp, he quickly brought himself up and onto the bed, covering his lower abdomen with the bed sheets. Looking around, he caught glimpse of a girl with (from what the dim lighting from the ceiling could tell) blue hair. '_Wendy_…' He thought, before trying to open his mouth.

"R-Romeo?" she whispered hoarsely, and he gasped as he noticed what this scene looked like. '_Did I? …No, I couldn't… But,_' he tried to think, tried to reason that perhaps it's not what it looks like. He brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed, it felt like his head was being hit twenty times. Noticing the heavy silence, and Wendy's shallow breaths, he spoke softly, "Yes… it's me."

He was naked. She knew it. His bare chest showing; at any other time she could've blushed, but now all she felt was a pang inside her chest. She didn't want to ask, she didn't even want to know…

"I… did we… I'm so sorry Wendy." She looked up and saw Romeo's eyes, a greenish glow could be seen around his face and she knew it was from the stars in the ceiling. He tried to come closer, his eyes going from apologetic to confused. She flinched and moved back, her toes now at the edge of the bed. "Please," she whispered, "don't touch me."

Her words hurt, and his once extended hand that was trying to touch her froze and fell onto the bed. He breathed in heavily, trying to muster up some words that could maybe bring some clues as to what happened, "I don't kn-"

"Get out."

She spoke softly, but he could hear the anger rumbling inside her. Her head was down, but through the greenish glow he could see tears landing on the bed. Trying once more, he scooted closer and grabbed her shoulder, noticing her skin was sweaty and cold.

She roughly shook his hand away from her skin, mildly regretting it's warm touch. She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't deal with anything. Her innocence lost… due to one night that she decided to 'party'. She knew she was young. '_What's wrong with me?_' she pleaded to herself.

"I said, get out." She looked at him this time, feeling the poison slip from her lips as she stared into Romeo's eyes. It's his fault. He took advantage, she? She's just a girl! A fifteen year old, who now lost her virginity!

He flinched, never having heard Wendy speak to him that way let alone look at him with eyes of hatred. Standing out, mouth agape, he quickly rummaged through the floor until he found his jeans not even caring about where his shirt was. He went for the door, before whispering, "I'm sorry…"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, not holding it in any longer and collapsing onto the bed, pulling her hair as she let the sobs come out and heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"Why haven't you left? I know you're awake, Gray-sama."

Juvia was currently turned in her waterbed, facing a relaxed looking Gray with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. She had awoken a few minutes ago, grinding her teeth at the headache that was awaiting her when she would try to stand. Still feeling a bit of bravery, mixed with a sensation to cry, she began tracing little figures on Gray's chest. His change of breath gave away his being awake, and although she didn't stop he also didn't seem to care.

"I don't always have to leave you know," he muttered, eyes still closed, "Plus I wanted everyone to get the hell out before I do." Quickly regretting his last words and blaming it on the fact that he was feeling a heavy weight in his head, he felt Juvia stop tracing his skin. "Wow," she spoke, feeling a hurt by his words. The bluenette raised herself from the bed, and silently cursed as he bed began to flop around... causing unnecessary movement. Her head screamed and she cringed as she brought herself out of the bed and towards the ambiance lighting, putting on a small robe she had hanging on the door before switching it on.

Everything looked blue: the furniture, the floor, and the bed sheets, even their skin. Opening his eyes and looking up towards the girl he wished he knew how to treat, he noticed the furrow in her eyebrows. "It's always the same with you," she spoke, giving him a headache that perhaps he should keep to himself. He could see two of her at the moment, his eyesight still wary from yesterday's… party? '_God, I got wasted…_"

"I understand that you don't want any one to know about the fact that we've been seeing each other. I get that. What I don't get is how it's been already six, no… SEVEN. Seven months of this hiding! That's why I was so happy when Lucy told us that we should all share a suite… because maybe you'd get the idea that I'm well over and done with waiting!" she was taking quick breaths, trying to hold the anger as well as pushing away the pain that was hitting her in the head. Infuriated with being treated like shit in the day and being loved in the night; she couldn't stand it any more, hung-over or not she would leave this room with an answer.

Gray slowly brought himself to a seated position, the bed sheets still covering his lower half. "You speak differently when you're hung-over," he said, as if not really caring about her speech.

"Yea well my head fucking hurts and I don't feel like doing jack shit that you think I would do. I'm sick of this, sick of waiting around and seeing if you'll ask that one question and just get it over with!" She was fuming now, quickly walking towards her nightstand and pulling at the drawer, rummaging for some Tylenol or Advil.

His eyes followed her, and he brought his hand towards his forehead before sighing, "Juvia, it's difficult. I just don't see myself as a boyfriend type… let alone a married man one day. You… You deserve better than what you're getting." Looking at her with apologetic eyes he tried to get up, also feeling the wrath of the waterbed as it moved around. "You should consider buying a new bed…" he muttered.

Popping the pills into her mouth and walking towards the bathroom to drink some sink water, she swallowed them and turned, catching a glimpse of her lovers butt. On any other occasion she'd fawn, but today was the last of it. Walking over towards him and picking up his jeans that were sprawled on her floor, she handed it to him.

"Don't let the door hit you when you leave."

"Are you serious?" he said, confusion coming onto his face, "I just told you I feel about this!"

"Yea!" she intervened, "And _Juvia_ is showing you how she feels… SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" she huffed and brought her arms across her chest. "When you decide to be a man and learn that what you have is what you deserve, come talk to me. 'Till then, pray to God that I don't move on." Her blue eyes were cold, yet what Gray couldn't see what that her heart was aching.

Standing up with his head down, eyes stinging from dryness, he grabbed his jeans from her hand and put them on. Looking up again, he saw Juvia with an angry face and smiled softly, "You know how to make a man feel like shit." Raising an eyebrow, Juvia retorted,

"No, I make a man notice that he's shit." She flinched at her own words and quickly bit her lip as she saw Gray's eye's widen and mouth fall open. "I-"

Bringing a hand up to silence her, he spoke softly, "I deserve that." Slowly he walked towards the door and stopped before opening it, "I'll make it up to you…"

Juvia stared at the back of his head, his hair matted from a very productive night, "I'll try and wait." She grabbed her head as she again felt the headache come back and tears start flowing as she heard the door shut. She was never this mean… what was wrong with her? What if he didn't try? What if… he gave up, like she did?

She jumped and had her thoughts cut short as she heard a scream from a few doors down. '_Get out?'_ she thought.

* * *

Warm. That's the feeling she felt as the rather rough hands squeeze her tiny body closer to his. She didn't want to open her eyes, neither did she want to speak, all she wanted to do was keep feeling the warm breath of her long over-due crush on her neck. He was chuckling softly, "You're so tiny… shrimp."

Her cheeks flared as she turned slowly and looked up towards her 'metal head'. She knew how people saw him as: scary, mean, problematic, even ugly… but she only the best in him, like today.

"So-" she quickly brought her hand to her lips and smiled, eyes glossy from waking up. "I… lost my voice…" she sounded like a cat coughing up a hairball. "I can hear that…" he let the words mingle in the air as he slowly reached down and kissed her forehead.

"You really are a morning person, Gajeel." She felt her cheeks hot, and let her eyes come down from looking into his in embarrassment. "Yea, tell anyone and I'll burn your books." She looked up at him again and her eyebrows furrowed as she pouted, appalled by his threat.

"Aw, I'm just kidding bookworm. Take a chill pill." He grumbled something else about not taking a joke before snuggling closer to her and placing his chin on top of her head. Sighing she cuddled deeper into Gajeel's chest, letting herself hear his heartbeat. Her eyebrows furrowed though, and she quickly moaned in disapproval before bringing her hand up to her head, "My head…" she said, or coughed, or tried to say… she really sounded absolutely dreadful.

Grumbling, he took his chin away from his girl's head and looked down at her, " You get hangovers?" Looking at his face, Levy couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at him, "Doesn't everyone? We must've drank… a lot," she finally spoke, having a hard time looking for words and trying to sound less like a truck.

"Nah. That's pussy shit." He said gruffly, grabbing Levy and pushing her softly towards the side as he tried to sit up in her bed. "Ugh…" he winced, and quickly regretted doing so as Levy scoffed and muttered "Pussy". He turned to her too quickly, making him hold on to his… braids? "Shrimp… just what did you-" he sighed, shaking his head as he heard her giggle.

"I thought you never got hangovers, metal head…" She poked her finger in his shoulder; she was still lying in the bed, trying to forget her headache by making fun of her crush. Looking over his shoulder, a devilish grin came to his face; before Levy could squeal, Gajeel as already on top of her, both his arms on either side of her face.

"Wanna say that to my face?" He smirked, knowing he's gotten to her by the abnormally reddish color of her cheeks.

She raise her eyebrow playfully and stuttered, "Y-You gonna th-threat me agai-"

Her words never came out, since her metal head was too busy crushing his lips onto hers. She could practically hear her heartbeat thumping crazily, yet she closed her eyes and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. '_Perhaps I should catch him every morning from now on…_' she thought, before breaking away from his lips to catch her breath.

He looked down at her, and cussed inwardly. Why couldn't he already ask her to be his girl? She was… all he needed. Falling onto his side of her bed, he grabbed her and placed her on top of him, ignoring her small squeal, where she sat upright on his pelvis and looked to the side embarrassed. "G-Gajeel…" she stuttered even more, her hoarse voice making it hard for him not to smile.

"What? You don't like this position? I could get used to this view…" he was grinning widely now, enjoying the view of what he knew was the prettiest girl in all of FTU. Levy's cheeks reddened even more, if that was possible, and smiled to herself; she seemed so childish compared to all the other girls, with tall statures and… bodacious. As if reading her current state of emotion, Gajeel rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're way prettier than the rest… stop trying to compare yourself. I like you just the way you are, Shrimp."

Bringing her attention to Gajeel, she smiled sweetly and began lowering herself towards his face, "No one ever spoke to me like that, Jet and Droy tried but… no… comparison…" her lips met his once again. It was the metal head's turn to wraps his hands around her neck, bringing their kiss in deeper. She moaned a little, and he parted away from her to stare into her hazel eyes.

"L-Levy," he stuttered, and the bluenette could not help but cock her head to the side in confusion, "Would you be m-"

"_GET OUT!_"

Levy quickly jumped off of Gajeel and pressed her ear onto her wall on the left side. "Wendy?!" Levy spoke, hearing a faint… sob?

Turning quickly to meet eyes with Gajeel, the tiny woman cringed and leaned onto the wall in pain. _I'm hung-over_, she remembered, and silently cussed as she tried to regain her posture and move towards the door. The metal head tried to walk towards Levy, only to bump into her three bookshelves, making a couple book fall to the floor.

"What the hell is going on!?" he spoke harshly, upset that a fifteen year old just cock-blocked him from asking his shrimp to be his girlfriend. Levy's hand came up and he stopped, "Do. Not. Raise. Your. Voice." She said while gritting her teeth and began walking sluggishly towards her door, Gajeel towing behind her.

* * *

_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving me_

She hummed the words of the music, her eyes half open and staring into her partners brown eyes as she fiddled with a strand of his blue hair. They both dared not to speak, not to break the ongoing music that was playing and giving a rather romantic aura around the scarlet-haired woman's dimly lit room. The man's hands were currently wrapped around the girl's waist, his fingers tracing circles around her mid-lower back.

They had been like this for a while now, ever since her music player sounded off playing soothing music. The man supposed that she must always wake up like this, with soft sounds that would help what could be a rough morning, turn into one of pure bliss. It helped a lot – as he knew he should've awoken with a pounding headache, yet with the soft music and touch given to him by his crush… he felt at peace.

She knew he was thinking to himself, thinking about the scene in front of him; and so was she. To her memory, they had never done this… never stayed quiet and wait until the other awoke, never stayed staring at each other for so long, never took the time to feel the immense feelings they both had for each other. She couldn't think – or even process, for that matter – of any other way to spend the morning, listening to her favorite singer on her radio with the only man she truly cared for.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you_

Although they didn't hold the title of actually being together, both knew that they were meant for each other. She was planning to move to the next level, to make their relationship real instead of only having random small kisses and holding hands. Yet once Master Makarov came to her with the idea of FTU, her once blossoming relationship (and thoughts of being in one) faded away. She took all her free time and used it in helping build the college. She rejected all of his pleas to go on dates, rarely was able to stay alone, and when she was with him… it was all about the building of the school. Perhaps it was wrong of her to do so, yet she knew that he wouldn't falter – no, he stayed true and waited until everything was accomplished.

When the school was finished, things went back to normal… sort of. It was a whole year that Erza spent in and out of the soon to be FTU; it also meant a whole year of not seeing Jellal daily, sometimes even in weeks. Only about a month ago did they begin to rekindle their relationship, and today was their first time really alone without boundaries.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" His voice was like honey; she fell out of her trance and refocused her eyes. She hadn't noticed she was biting her lip, and slowly closed her mouth before chuckling softly, "I regret not spending time with you. It was wrong of me... school is just so important, you know how our pas-"

He brought a hand away from her hips and placed it softly on his lips, "The past is the past." She smiled, and he took his finger away from her lips to only bring his lips to her nose and give it a soft peck.

_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lied  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line for you, for its true  
It never seemed so right before_

She only flinched a little when he gave her the small speck, and he chose to ignore it. She was getting used to being kissed again, being held and admired… was a year really that long? He cocked his head so that he could hear the music clearly and sighed, a smile creeping onto his face again, "Michael Bublé, huh?" She rolled her eyes and breathed through her nose as she stretched out on the bed, Jellal not taking his hands off her.

"He helps me with hangovers," she said matter-of-factly, and shrugging in bed while he raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was my job to help you… not some singers…" the man spoke, raising his eyebrow and making his tattoo seem like it moved. She brought her hand up and caressed the marking with her thumb, he closed his eyes and sighed giving in to her touch.

"You do help me…" the scarlet-haired woman again went into her own little world inside her head, remember the faithful day he got the tattoo – in their old orphanage one of the caretakers was into voodoo, on one of her nights of rampage she grabbed little Jellal and burned a marking onto him telling him he would wander alone forever; no one knew how to take it off, and as the years rolled on the tattoo never left… many found it eerie of him to have, and not many got close to him because of it. '_He's not alone, though,_' she thought, '_he has me..._'

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

Chuckling, Jellal brush her scarlet hair away from her glossy eyes, "He might help the headaches, but cannot help your spacing out… what is going on in that head of yours, hmm?" He brought his forehead down to hers and she finally snapped back into reality, a little gasp escaping her lips as she noticed her crush so close to her. When was the last time they actually kissed? Perhaps last night?

_The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
And oh the nights so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you_

Bringing his head down, about to touch her lips, he heard the last part of the song and felt a rush of feelings come forward. Maybe this was a good time; maybe the three words would open new doors, shutting the awkward ones. "Erza…" he whispered, and she felt herself turning red as she felt the same emotion coursing through her veins.

"I lov-"

"_Get out?_"

"What?"

Placing a hand on Jellal's chest, she pushed his aside softly and climbed out of her bed. Grabbing onto her nightstand, she held back a groan: Michael Bublé did not do justice this time around. Holding her head, she looked back at the blue-haired man that currently held had his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed.

"I could've sworn I heard someone say 'get out'…" she mumbled, and heard a sigh of relief escape Jellal's still-opened mouth. Raising an eyebrow she massaged her forehead before looking into her crush's brown eyes, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

* * *

If there were something Lucy thought would change when getting such a large suite, it would've been sleeping arrangements. As noisy and disruptive as Natsu always was, perhaps living with four other girls would prove to her advantage when the salmon-haired man would try to sleep in her bed. They could kick him out, scream at him for burning things, make him clean his feet before walking barefoot, stick a plug in his mouth when he snored. But no, apparently what the blonde thought went down the drain, and into her ear.

Currently, the salmon-haired freak-of-nature had his right arm and leg on top of her, practically crushing her into his chest. Usually when she'd wake up in Natsu's arm, she'd get a few butterflies before calling over a sleepy Happy to nibble his nose until he'd switch positions. '_Happy_,' she thought, '_He's still in the kennel, I miss him…_'

Her thoughts were mangled with another loud snore coming out of Natsu's mouth and into her ear. "AYAAA! NATSU!" she whined, trying to pry him off of her to no avail. She let out a loud groan of disapproval and felt her partner's body stir.

"Luce…" he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her hair, momentarily make her blink twice and have her cheeks get pink, "You usually aren't this bad in the mornings…"

His voiced was muffled, as she could only catch a few words, and felt him inhale deeply. He groaned approvingly at her scent: '_Strawberry fields,_' he thought to himself, not wanting to get out of his current state. The bliss the man felt only lasted another second, before he was swiftly elbowed in the gut.

Sitting up he gave Lucy a scowl before grunting out, "What was that for?!" Looking towards Lucy, who has now sitting on her calves in the bed, his face softened as he saw her cheeks flushed and expressing a rather cute pout.

"Y-you can't go around getting into people's bed, you freak!" Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and the salmon-haired man rolled his eyes at her current tantrum. "It's not like I don't do this every morning… Mph," both his hand went to his head and he blinked hard, trying to stop the banging in his head.

Looking at him in pain, the blonde suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her and sat down normally next to him, turned a little to face her partner directly. "We aren't together, you know…" She spoke with eyes closed, trying to keep the bile from escaping her throat. "It looks weird for me to have a man in my bed and not... n-not be with him."

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards Lucy, his hands still on his head, "What are you talking about, Luce? We're best friends… I don't see anythin-" he suddenly held his mouth as his face turned green and stood up to run for her bathroom. Knocking down some books, a lamp, and hitting his toe on the corner of her wardrobe, Lucy looked at him incredulously. How in the world did she feel something for this guy?

"Idiot…" she whispered, a small smile escaping her lips as he came back outside from her bathroom, tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. "I… don't feel… good." Stumbling onto her bed, he laid his head on her lap and moaned is disapproval. The salmon-haired man felt fingers go through his hair, and his once blurred vision began focusing.

"You drank way too much…" Lucy stated, her head tilted back and eyes closed, breathing in the air and trying hard to not repeat what Natsu had just done. "Me?" he grumbled, "I think you asked me to pet you at some point."

"What?!" She raised her knees and pulled them towards her, looking at Natsu wide-eyed, "I-I… I did no such thing!" The salmon-haired man grumbled again, rather loud, his face in her bed sheets, "too… much… movement…" It was muffled, but Lucy understood and said a quick sorry before repositioning herself and placing her partners head onto her lap.

Proceeding with running her fingers across his hair, she sighed happily, only furrowing her eyebrows momentarily at the tiny headache she had. It was silent for a couple of minutes, Natsu's breathe coming back to normal as his wave of nausea ceased. "You're really good at this, Luce." She stopped playing with his hair, and looked down towards him, not noticing that he had changed his position and was looking up at her.

"Good at what?" she asked, before starting twirling his salmon hair with one finger again.

"Making me feel better!" he grinned widely, and got up on one elbow, his face a few inches from hers.

Looking to the side, her cheeks flared as she mumbled a thank you… a tint of a smile coming to her face. She flinched momentarily as she felt a warm hand caress her cheek, "Why are you red? You're such a weirdo…" her partner laughed softly as he switched into a seated position on her bed, placing both his arms behind his head and lifting his head up. "I'm so nauseous," he moaned.

Lucy still hadn't moved her face. '_Did he just caress my cheek?_' she thought, only to shake her head and push the thought back as she reminded herself he finished his sentence by calling her a weirdo. She looked at him then, and saw his eyes closed and chin upward. He looked… charming. Biting her lip, she called out his name.

He raised an eyebrow, giving way that he heard her, "Are… Have you… Do you, actually," she was fidgeting with her words, which made Natsu open her eyes and look at her strangely. It was weird already that she hadn't kicked him out, or given him a speech about how a woman's room is her sanctuary. "Are you okay?" he questioned her, cocking his head and forgetting his nausea.

The blonde, looking appalled, spoke quickly, "I'm fine. You should be asking yourself that question!" She crossed her arms and looking again to the side, before letting out a big sigh of frustration. "You're so dense, Natsu."

"Dense? What the hell did I do?" He was pleading now. Did he forget something? Was it his breath? He did just barf…

Her head snapped towards him, her cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed, "Do you have feelings?"

'_Feelings_?' Natsu thought, '_for what?_' "What do-"

"GET OUT!"

Both jumped out of the bed, Lucy more like falling while Natsu stumbled across the room to her door.

"Was that Wendy?" Lucy questioned, letting out a painful groan as she got up from the floor and walked sluggishly towards Natsu, grabbing onto his arm for support.

"Yea… there's something wrong…"

"Hmm?"

"She sounded like she was sobbing."

* * *

All five doors opened in unison; Jellal walked out with his mouth opened while Erza stumbled out drowsy, Gray tumbled out with his head down while Juvia stomped out behind him, Levy opened the door wide and started to walk towards Wendy's while Gajeel let out a frustrated growl from inside, Natsu dragged his feet out to the hallway with Lucy grabbing onto his arm for dear life, and Romeo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him… his cheeks red and tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"What's going on?!" Levy insisted, trying to move Romeo out of the way and enter Wendy's room.

Romeo extended his arm and stared at Levy with blank eyes, "Don't" he choked. Juvia turned to her left and took in the view of Romeo: he was shirtless and his hair was matted, his eyes were bloodshot and she could see how tense he was.

"What… What did you do?" Juvia questioned, and Romeo brought his head down before dragging himself towards the door. "She was speaking to you!" Gray called out to him, and Juvia jumped a little, her face moving to see her lovers face still glued to the floor.

Romeo shuddered, and Natsu was about to move forward before Lucy tugged him back and forced him to stay put… '_Something's wrong,_' she thought.

"I don't think it concerns any of you," the fifteen-year old said dryly. He grabbed onto the doorknob and turned it, at the same time that Wendy opened her door. All nine people in the room looked at her, eight of which looked in horror while the boy looked down to the floor.

Her eyes were puffy, cheeks red, her hair was tangled, and she was wrapped in what looked like her bed sheets, she had stopped crying and looked at him directly in the face. "He's right," she spoke hoarsely, "it's nobody's concern…"

Taking the hint, Romeo finished pulling the door open and facing forward, only to stop dead in his tracks, "M-Mirajane?"

Mirajane Strauss, head advisement counselor at FTU, was currently standing outside suite 220E. She barged in with her eyes closed and a small nerve pulsing in her forehead.

"DO YOU KNOW, HOW MUCH TROUBLE ALL OF… You… are… in?" Her eyes opened mid-sentence and looked at the scene in front of her: all ten people in the room looked like shit, bottles were thrown around the floor, five half-eaten pizza boxes lay to waste on the counter, and Wendy was… naked?

"What the Fu-"

"I'M SORRY!" Aries came running in and grabbed onto Mirajane's arm and tugged apologetically, "It's my fault! I fell asleep! They shouldn't be blamed! I didn't go over visitation rules! I didn't say they needed permission! I WAS OUT ON A DATE, I'M SO SORRY~"

Mirajane's eyebrow twitched and her once angered expression turned to one of annoyed as she looked down at Aries; looking back up and around again, shesaw Natsu and Lucy holding each other? Erza fawning over Jellal? Gray staring apologetically at Juvia? Wendy… NAKED?!

"Y-you all have f-fifteen minutes to get dr-dressed and get to y-your SECOND CLASS." The white haired counselor walked off with a crying Aries and shut the door behind her, before looking at Aries and holding up her hand to shush her.

The woman with pink hair stopped crying, and opened her eyes to see a flushed Mira. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Mira-chan?"

Turning to look at the front desk lady, Mira walked further into the hallways before stopping... and began jumping up and down, "OH MY GOD!" she squealed, while letting Aries fall to the floor, "Did you see Natsu and Lucy! And Erza? And Gray? WAS WENDY NAKED?!" She suddenly fell face first on the floor as well, apparently fainted. Aries looked wide-eyed and jumped up screaming 'I'm sorry!' and tried to pick up a dazed crazed Main Counselor.

* * *

**So… MIRAJANE FAN-GIRLED.  
Besides that (lol) I hope you guys enjoyed… this was over 5,000 words! Yahoo!  
I hope you all don't kill me because of some of these one-shots :c I know some were gut-wrenching *****cough, Wendy, cough***** but we all must remember, that these things happen in college parties!  
I'm super duper tired v.v I must get some sleep… but definitely review/PM me so that I know your thoughts :D!**

**P.S. Next chapter… can you imagine a hungover/traumatized FT crew? I SURE CAAAN!**

**:***

**-Nina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, my lovelies! c:  
It's been a couple of days… or so? I forgot… whatever! I don't know how long this chapter will be, but expect a good laugh, as you see our favorite crew die slowly from their hangovers xD  
Also, if you have the chance, ****please review my story****. I'd love to know how all of you feel about FTU!  
By the way… ****THE NEW FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER & MY NALU FEELS****… ***_**Mirajane Fangirling**_*****

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail ;o But I do own a FTU site! Letterspluslovenotes dot tumblr dot com c:**

* * *

It must've been the brightest day of the year, for not a single cloud could be seen throughout Magnolia. The sounds of wheels and the soft '_tap, tap_' from the horses hooves filled the air, along with the hustle and bustle of students and faculty walking towards their destinations. Through the Main Street, where at the end was the castle-like building that help over 500 classrooms, small kiosks and tables were being built; as the first day of school at Fairy Tail University began, new clubs began opening to look for new members.

Two blocks from Main Street, still in campus radius, the Fairy Ladies dormitory door swung open: nine people spilled out, all wincing as the sun hit them as well as the noise. Everyone around a one mile radius stopped and looked incredulously at the ten people, with all their hairs matted and bugs under their tired looking eyes. Gajeel was the first to speak, rather loudly, "What the hell are you looking at?!"

Quickly, everyone turned and went back to what they were doing: creating involuntary noise.

"NOISE! I HATE NOISE!" Natsu yelled, placing his hands on his ears and shutting them. Lucy, who was still holding on to Natsu's arm, patted his shoulder softly, "You're making noise too…" she grumbled.

No one figured out how they were able to get dressed since after Mirajane had entered and spread the news of school starting, the whole suite went into pure chaos.

'_How do I put on my shirt?!' Gajeel bellowed, as Levy walked slowly back into the room and screamed for him to shut up as she too tried to get dressed.  
'Erza, do you an ex- … Erza wake up!' Jellal was heard gasping as he found Erza sitting at the edge of her bed, lost again in thought before blinking, 'Huh?'  
'I have a shirt for you,' Juvia spoke, still in first person, 'Actually, I have twelve… take them all, I don't need them.' Gray looked at her again, and trudged to the drawer with all his clothes, a sad expression on his face.  
'Lucy… Luce I'm gonna barf…' Natsu's face was pale, sweat sticking to his face. Lucy was having trouble staying up on two legs, and didn't let go of his arm until he swung her onto the bed before going to use her bathroom. 'I can't dress myself~!' she whined, as her partner came back out only to trip and fall face first on her butt.  
Wendy wasn't heard, but everyone did keep an ear out to hear her door shut slowly and drawers begin to open.  
Romeo looked around the empty living room, before opening the door again and walking out._

"I have to go now," Wendy mumbled, the last one to have practically stumbled out onto the street. She was wearing a baggy sweater and shorts, her hair raised into a messy ponytail. Levy looked back and saw the small bluenette begin walking towards the far left side of the campus where the high school, Fairy Tail Academy, resided. Eyebrows furrowed, she bit her lip and looked up towards her metal head who was currently shielding himself from the sun. Juiva, seeing her friend's confused face, slowly pushed her way away from Gray and to Levy. "I know what happened to her. She'll be fine, if we give her space and time."

Looking at her friend, '_odd, she's speaking... normally?_', Levy nodded her head and looked straight forward, noticing the rather long walk towards her classroom.

A long silence came into the group, as they stood (some swayed) in front of the Fairy Ladies dormitory. Jellal broke the silence, mumbling that they had to visit the advisement center to pick up their schedules. They all groaned in unison, except for Erza who seemed to be looking at the clouds and mumbling something about bunny ears.

All together, they ventured in a tight circle through Main Street and towards FTU's building. The closer they came towards the – what seemed like – ten feet high wooden doors that led towards the entrance, the closer their punishment came: a rather small old man was standing in front of the doors, blocking entrance and holding a funnel that, upon closer investigation, was a handful of papers.

Natsu and Lucy where the first to arrive in front of the old man, Juvia second with Gray sulking in third, Jellal in fourth with his hand firmly around the wrist of a dazed Erza in fifth, and sixth and seventh were at a tie as both Gajeel and Levy were shoulder to shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, the old man clucked his tongue and shook his head side to side, confirming Mirajane's accusations of a specific group of members being overly hung-over.

"Shit," Gajeel muttered, only to have his 'shrimp' elbow him on the right side of his ribs and grumble about not saying bad words in front of the dean. Natsu smirked as he heard his friend gasp for hair, only to have the metal head pull on his salmon-colored hair. Turning, they both brought their fists back, ready to fight; Juvia stepped to the side and Gray followed, smirking momentarily at his friend beginning to fight, and Jellal quickly let go of Erza's hand to place both of his on the two men's chests to not let them grab one another. Lucy began crying, still holding on to Natsu's free arm, wailing about herself going to fall without him holding her, and Levy began screaming at the top of her lungs for Gajeel to stop before she plucked out all his piercings and feed them to chickens.

The commotion became a real mess when Natsu and Gajeel's fists broke free from their girls' hand and onto a certain object that wasn't each other's face, but the face of a very stupefied Erza Scarlet. Everything went silent, as the scarlet-haired woman stabled herself, everyone in the group (including the dean) could faintly see the two bumps growing out of either side of her head. Gajeel tried to step back and hide behind Levy while Natsu barfed a hefty amount behind Lucy. The once dazed look that Erza had turned dark, "THEY ARE COMING!" she bellowed, and pushed Jellal out of the way as she grabbed both men by the hair, "YOU INSULENT WITCH! Bringing minions to give us all tattoos!"

Beating them senseless while the rest of the group slowly escaped the fight that began conjuring up a white cloud, all stood with mouths agape and confused at Erza's rather odd behavior.

"She's apparently a day-dreamer when hung-over," a rough voice spoke, behind the remaining five members. All turned; the white cloud vanished as the scarlet-haired woman stopped punching the already beaten men. Some had their eyes glued to the floor, others had they eyes shut, one had her eyes go up into the sky and daydream once again, and Jellal looked straight at the man: before known as Master Makarov, a gold name tag placed on the left side of his chest read in cursive '_Dean Makarov_'.

With arms behind his back, the old man gave them a poker face of sorts, the only movement being made was that of his white moustache when a small breeze would hit them. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts, which were mostly obscenities he wanted to throw at them, deciphering a well punishment to ensue.

"Drinking, that's not my problem… you're all twenty-one and over," he spoke, hearing a quick sigh of relief coming from Natsu and Gray who had turned twenty one recently.  
"… Having men sleep in your dormitories without permission from Aries, a minor infraction," Lucy, followed by Levy and Juvia furrowed their eyebrows, biting their lips with guilt.  
"… But letting a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD COUPLE…" he tried to not lose his posture, Makarov's face turning beet read, "get drunk? UN. FOR. GIVABLE." All (including Erza, who snapped back into reality) cringed, their heads lowering and eyes darting to the ground as they prepared for their punishment.

His eyes softened just a little, noticing that karma had already began punishing… they could not get more hung-over than this: Erza gone in daydreams, Jellal only being able to mumble, Lucy unable to stand on her own, Natsu having waves of nausea, Gajeel being sensitive to noise, Levy being an angry storm, Juvia… speaking in first person?, and Gray... apologetic towards Juvia?

Shaking his head slowly, he walked closer to the group and sighed, "Punishment looks like it's already beginning to take its toll on you all. But, due to the fact that Virgo has to clean all the damn mess you guys left and that Wendy and Romeo are out their having their own troublesome time getting to school, you will all receive a punishment…"

He let the last word linger in the air, while the eight students squirmed and thought of what dreadful punishment their Master would smite them with. Natsu turned green; not only because of the Nausea but because of the last punishment he received for exploding the right side of Fairy Tail's headquarters, which was cleaning the men's toilets for three weeks straight, which no one ever flushed. Gray winced as he remembered freezing the main water units and all 1,000 members of FT where obligated to shower at the nearby lake, his punishment was to bathe in the cold lake all throughout winter… with no towel to dry himself. Gajeel cringed too, remembering how he picked a fight with a whole squadron of Fiore's army and landed FT a huge citation worth over two grand; his punishment was to have pink and purple strikes on his hair and have his piercings be of rainbows, bunnies, and unicorn shapes.

Luckily, no other member of this group had ever gone through punishment, yet they all had heard and witnessed the terrifying extremities of some of them.

"… In two weeks' time, you will all be workers at FTU's only bar: Enchantments," Makarov said finally, and all members looked up at him incredulously.

'_Seriously?_' Jellal thought.  
'_Enchantments… sorcery…_' Erza daydreamed.  
'_FOOD?!_' Natsu thought, not helping the goofy smile coming to his face.  
'_The outfits! Virgo can definitely make me something cute, I'd love to be a waitress… and money! This is perfect!_' Lucy dreamed, as she clung tighter to Natsu's arm in happiness.  
'_What the hell? That's it?_' Gajeel thought, grumbling lightly about food.  
'_Now I'll never finish reading my book… I can't believe this!_' Levy frowned.  
'_Well, Juvia was a bartender… and maybe it'll help with clearing Juvia's mind of Gray._' Juvia brought her head upwards in thought, a light smile coming to her lips.  
'_Maybe this will bring me closer to Juvia… I'm such an idiot!_' Gray stared at a smiling Juvia, hoping she thought the same.

"For free." Makarov finished, only to have a second of silence before,

"FREE?!" they bellowed, and began talking amongst themselves on how unfair this was. How was Lucy going to manage? How would Natsu buy food? Why would Levy do this when she could be reading? Why is the sky blue, when it should be scarlet? How would Jellal get closer to Erza now? How would Gray buy something for Juvia? Would Juvia get at least tips?  
"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMIN'?!" Gajeel screamed over everyone, before putting both his hands to his ears and growling, trying to push back the terrible headache.

Makarov whistled loudly, only for Gajeel to scream again… then silence came back into play.

"You will live off of tips for three months. No exceptions. Today is July 1st, I will meet you in front of Enchantments on July 15th. Every minute you are late is an extra month without proper payment." Makarov's face was stone hard, no emotion seeping through. Sure, he felt an ache in his heart, for he never enjoyed punishing his children. But what if something terrible would've happened? What if authorities would've seen two underage drinkers? The citations they would receive…

Looking at all members for a response, each shook their head in defeat and claimed their punishment.

"Well then, Mirajane is waiting for you in advisement. Good luck on your first day of college!" he smiled, and opened the tall wooden doors with ease. Walking rather harmoniously away from the members, all stood there with sulked faces.

It was going to be a hell of a first day.

* * *

If the architecture of Fairy Tail University's campus was beautiful, the inside of the castle that held the classrooms was majestic. Like most of the colors splattered around the outside, the same went for the inside of this glorious structure: white marbled floors and walls laced with gold markings of vines and odd shapes, mahogany furniture and pictures frames with winged humans dancing and smiling, and blood red carpets that went every which way to guide FTU's students to their designated areas. What was even more majestic, somewhat even magical, was the large insignia engraved in the center of the first floor of this castle: circled around by couches and small tables for interactions lay an outlined Fairy Tail insignia about seven feet wide and long, the outlines a glowing with a mixture of crimson red and solid gold.

It was a beautiful sight, naturally, but a sight that none of eight current hung-over members focused on. At the moment, they were held prisoners in the advisement room, three feet away from the main entrance of the castle. A slim young woman with long green hair was tending the front desk, a cute cowgirl hat was stylishly placed on top of her head, looking down at the small computer and typing furiously. Her head snaps up, her once scrunched expression softening as she looked towards her eight friends.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, pointing towards her computer screen and smiling sheepishly, "I'm messaging Alzack to find out how Asuka is doing on her first day of first grade, she was quite the handful last year…" she sighed heavily as she looked back down at her screen momentarily, ignoring the puzzled and dazed expressions of the eight young adults.

_**Hi love, is Asuka behaving well? – Bisca**__  
Well… Sherry is her teacher this year, so you can imagine how she'll be coming home. – Alzack __**  
With love?**__  
More like twenty boyfriends. She already asked a boy out! In front of me! I thought we agreed no boyfriends until 25.  
__**Don't be such a grouch, we got together at 19. Did you ask her about the curriculum?**__  
Was I supposed to?  
__**It's school! I need to know what she's learning!**__  
She's in 1__st__ grade, Bisc. She'll learn to read and write… that's it.  
__**You're useless Alzack, I go later on. Thanks.  
**__Bisc… don't be so rash!_

She looked up again at the crowd and pointed towards Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and Erza, "Don't have children… hold off as much as you can." She brought up her small hand to her forehead and rubbed before looking back up and realizing why they were there. "Oh! You're schedules… yes, you all had picked them throughout the summer, am I correct?"

All nodded in unison, while Jellal mumbled a soft 'yes'. Bisca raised an eyebrow, noticing something off about them… _Oh! _She remembered, _Mira had told me… they got piss drunk! Ugh, I miss those days… _

"Alright, just wait there… when I call you, come and grab your schedules."

This time, the group grumbled in agreement and tried to focus, Erza needing a light shove done by Jellal to come again back to reality; she was whispering to Jellal about the ice cream they had two weeks ago.

"Okay then…" Bisca began, "First up: Natsu Dragneel. Majoring in… Physics? Nice!"  
Natsu walked slowly forward, a crippling blonde still clung to his arm and refusing to let go.  
"Oh, Lucy you want yours too then? Let's see… ah! Lucy Heartifilia, Majoring in Astronomy. Nice choice!"  
Lucy looked and Natsu and nodded towards the papers Bisca was holding out with both of her hands. Taking both, the salmon haired man shuffled backwards, until he bumped into a wall and slouched, Lucy mimicking his same movements.

"Next up… Jellal Fernandes! Majoring in Psychiatry. Excellent choice." Jellal walked forward and whispered a thank you, before walking back to the crowd and lugging out Erza, who was staring at the ceiling.  
"Erza? Hm… here we go! Erza Scarlett, majoring in Criminal Justice. As expected from the best!" Erza smiled softly, before saluting Bisca and marching back towards the group, Jellal following her with a shamed look on his face.

"Juvia Lockser? I'm guessing I should take out Gray Fullbusters as well…" Juvia walked forwards, while Gray tried moving out of the group and towards Bisca as well. Levy noticed Juvia's expressionless face, and looked at the two questionably… there was an odd aura around them, awkward-like? "Marine Biology and Chemistry, respectively. You two will have plenty of classes together!"  
"Did you hear that, Juvia?" Gray spoke, looking next to him while Juvia looked straight at Bisca.  
"Overjoyed, actually."  
Everyone in the room, even Erza who let out a low "ooooh", felt the bitter coldness that left her lips.

"Finally, I guess I'll bundle you both together as well, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. Physical Education and Education, looks like both of you will also be seeing each other more frequently!"  
Gajeel scowled, "You don't have to speak to loud!"  
"And you don't have to answer back like that to her!" Levy retorted, an angry frown tinting her face.  
The metal head blushed lightly and muttered something about unfairness before walking back into the now prepared group.

Noticing the odd attitudes of everyone, Bisca tried to lighten the mood, "Good news is that most of you have your second class together, English 101!"

"Most of us?" Lucy questioned, her eyes closed and head rested on Natsu's arm.

"Besides you and Levy that is, you guys passed your English exams with the highest scores! You two will be having Creating Writing together." Bisca smiled, closing her eyes in joy as she heard the two girl squeal and clap together. That is, until a loud thud echoed in the room and her eyes opened, to see a sprawled Lucy on the floor.

"Ah! I can't stay standing for too long~!" she whined, while Levy had both hands on her hips and anger flowing through her, "That's sissy talk Lu-chan! Get up, you're not twelve!"

* * *

**Well hi there! I know I ended with a bit of a cliffy, but I want to spread out the chapters evenly by semesters… You'll see what I mean soon. Don't worry, like I said in the first chapter (I think?) this story will be long and enjoyable ^.^  
OH, and as a July 4****th**** present to all my lovely readers…a new chapter shall be uploaded RIGHT NOW! Okay, well not this instant, but soon enough.  
Please REVIEW! Because they are loving and tasty… nomnomnom.  
-Nina**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW THIS IS LATE D': I hope you all still love me and this story :c  
Anyhow, Be aware that I wont be updating until after this Sunday… I mean, it IS July 4****th**** weekend guys…  
Also, I think I'm going to start giving out prizes to my followers (nothing mailed, DUH… I has no mahney .-.), given that perhaps I'll mention them throughout the story, make them a protagonist/antagonist. Whatever it may be! Or that I think of…  
So to start it off, the 20****h**** reviewer will win a special prize! And after that, the 40****th****!  
**

**OH, and this chapter is yet again dedicated to my lovely Kat (a cookie for Nashi) for a rather intriguing Gruvia scene… ;o  
Mkay, back to the story :***

* * *

**FALL TERM  
**

* * *

No one really understood how they walked to their classes, or how they found a chair and sat on it, or how they found a pen and paper and jotted down notes; In fact, no one knew where the hell they were, nor did they care. Some tried paying attention, only to have their mouths open and a slow trickle of drool start falling out of the corner of their lip and onto the single hand that tried to keep their head up. Others screamed at nothing, and even tried walking out of the class only to have a certain old man veer them back to where they once were. And one just stared into space throughout the whole day, mumbling about anything from nuns to camels to fruit pops to poop.

The only real interaction that occurred was at the beginning of each class… that gave the students and the professor an odd judgment towards the already odd group.

* * *

**Second Class**: ENC101  
**Professor** Freed Justine  
**Enrolled**: Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and 40 others.

"Welcome to ENC101, or English for Idiots."  
Freed Justine stood in front of the podium or his small class. It was ridiculous for him even to be teaching this class, for he would've rather taught Literature or even Creative Writing. Yet due to his amazing skills of sentence conjunctions and grammar, plus a very persuasive fiancé, and an old man badgering him constantly, he gave in and took the job. His failure rate was 54%, and that made him especially proud; no one who couldn't write an essay with over ten citations, fifteen quotes, and three haikus, would pass his class.

A tantalizing smile playing on his lips as he saw his second batch of students for the day (only two more… thank Mavis) cowering in their chairs, the green-haired man turned his back and walked towards the podium, "Last seat on the right corner: name, major, and favorite book. When done the person in front of you will go, when you reach to the first person in the row, the person to your left will obviously go and then the person behind them will go. Keep at it until everyone's spoken. If you stutter, you will have to share with the class an embarrassing secret."

By the time he was situated on his stool behind the podium, he placed his hand under his chin and waved as a signal to begin. The first girl was small, and definitely not a Fairy Tail member; she had two high pony tails and green-framed glasses.

Standing up straight, the petite girl spoke clearly, "Miria Chanx. Journalism, Nights in Rodanthe by Nicholas Sparks."

Freed looked at her boringly, "Pathetic. Nicholas Sparks is trash. Next…"

More people began going, and Freed continued giving rather rude commentary at the end of each one. Slowly but surely, the six friends were getting closer to be called. Gajeel had his head down, gnawing on a pen and trying to focus on not punching anyone who talked. Juvia was paying attention intently, while Gray watched her and tried to figure out an apology… they had a few more classes together. Natsu had a trashcan next to him, eyeing it just in case he'd barf out the hot chips he had eaten before coming into class. Jellal had his eyes closed, but could faintly hear Erza humming a toon they used to sing at the orphanage.

"Laz Dune. Uh…"  
"STUTTERED!" Freed bellowed, pointing directly at a boy with a blonde hair and sagged pants, his white shirt reading 'Wadduh?'

Gajeel groaned loudly and threw the pen at the blonde man, for make the teacher scream while Freed completely ignored the course of action.

"Embarrassing secret. Spill it." Professor Justine looked at him with a hard face, boring into his droopy-like eyes and entering his soul.

"I peed in my bed 'till I was ten." Laz quickly sat and covered his face with both hands, while the class burst out in laughter. Lifting a hand, the class went silent and Freed stared at the young man, "It's 'until' not 'till." He tried to mask the small smile that was creeping into his face but couldn't. _Wet his bed until he was ten, Mira that will definitely not happen with our child_, he thought to himself.

A few more students went and finally, the group at hand was ready to present themselves. "Well, this should be interesting," Freed mused, staring at his friends who were currently under his command in class, "Behold! Fairy Tail mages."

Gajeel smacked both hands on the table before lifting himself up and staring at the green-haired freak (or so he named him…), "Gajeel Redfox. Physical Ed., I don't read."

The professor raised an eyebrow and brought his chin upward, "I highly doubt that, Mr. Redfox… we all know your girl-"

"May 25th, 10 o'clock," Gajeel threatened, and Freed immediately shut up, blushing furiously. His most embarrassing secret: Mirajane asking him for his hand in marriage, and him fainting. _How does he?_ He thought, and then remembered his fiancé's big mouth.

"Well then, n-next?" he stuttered, and had a few students look at him confusingly.

"Jellal Fernandes. Majoring in Psychiatric Care. The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time, by Mark Haddon." Jellal sat down and looked forward to where Erza sat, hoping she would be paying attention.

"Suits a Psychology major. The book, rather sad I assume." Many students gasped, as their professor hadn't commented graciously on any other student yet. Noticing, he quickly added, "But sounds pretty boring." The students relaxed once more, some even nodded in agreement.

_Doing it right, everybody will be dancing and  
will be feeling right, everybody will be dancing and  
be doing it right._

_Why is it so repetitive? This is why I don't enjoy this mechanical kind of music. What if Jellal likes this though? How do you even dance this?_

"_Erza…"_

_Oh, wow, maybe it's a telepathic cry of sorrow… I should know whether he enjoys this music or not. How does the rest go?_

_If you do it right, let it go all night  
Shadows on you break, out into the light.  
If you lose your way tonight,  
That's how you know the magic's right._

"_Erza…"_

_That's it! Hew wants me to get lost in thought… of his love for me! Oh, he's good… how could I have not noticed? _

_Doing it righ-_

"ERZA!" Her friends and the professor screamed in unison, having Erza jump off of her seat and bellow. "ERZA SCARLETT. CRIMINAL JUSTICE. FIFTY SHADES OF JELLAL BY E. L. JAMES." She sat back down and instantly slouched in her chair, going back into deep thought. The whole classroom stared at Erza, then towards a rather pale-looking Jellal.

_F-Fifty Sh-Shades of, of, of m-me?!_

A rather evil grin spread across the professors face as he thought of what amazing gossip he had to tell his fiancé, "I think that's embarrassing enough…" he spoke with a little too much grace.

A few other students went after, the student behind them going next, and soon it was Natsu's turn.

He tried standing, only to have motion sickness from just moving upwards. He hiccupped and stared at Freed with drowsy eyes, before letting out a loud belch. "Natsu Dragneel. Physics. Green-" he couldn't finish, since he immediately dove his face into the tiny trashcan and barfed his small snack. Looking in disgust, Freed nodded and gave way to Juvia who currently looked worried for her friend.

She stood gracefully, "Juvia Lockser. Marine Biology. The Hunger Games Trilogy." Sitting back down, Gray noticed her chest falling and rising rapidly and smiled, _She's got stage fright… I never knew that._

Freed cleared his throat and Gray snapped back and away from his thoughts, and stood, "Gray Fullbuster. Chemistry. The-"

"_Oh my gosh, where's his pants?_"

"Aw… what the fuck?!"

* * *

**Second Class**: CWC220  
**Professor** Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki  
**Enrolled**: Lucy, Levy, and 35 others.

"…This is why creativeness comes from the heart and smells like love, the parfum of love of course, in which you all will write of."

An hour and fifteen minutes. For an hour and fifteen dreadfully slow minutes, Professor Ichiya spoke about what he thought the 'parfum' of love was, and how it displays his affection for every single female in the entirety of not only Magnolia, not only Fiore, but all of Earthland.

Out of the thirty-seven students only two were men, both of which Levy and Lucy knew very well: Eve Tearm and Toby Horhota. Levy had muttered a question to Lucy, asking mainly if Tony was or wasn't too old to be in this class… him and Eve were staring intently at Ichiya, taking in the information of 'love'.

Groaning in her seat, the blonde sighed in relief when Ichiya finished his speech; before he could open his mouth to speak any more about his idiotic and terrible love life, Levy shot up her hand.

"Uh, Levy?" the professor questioned, raising a fine orange eyebrow in surprise.

"When will we get to write? This isn't speech class you know, and I have things I'd like to do that actually make my mind work, not melt." Crossing her arms, the bluenette sulked more into her chair and stared at Ichiya, a menacing look on her face.

Lucy looked to her right side, staring wide-eyed, "Levy!" she whispered, trying to bring her body closer to hers only to almost fall out of her chair, _stupid gravity._

Levy looked to her left and shrugged, mumbling that she only was saying the truth. Looking around apologetically for a few seconds, Lucy stopped when she saw the rest of the girls in the class nodding in agreement and folding their arms.

"I didn't even pick this class…" one girl said.

"Me either…" another agreed.

"I thought this was Creative Writing, not Creative Talking…" one insulted.

More and more girls chimed in, some ranting about the class, other speaking about being tricked into the class. The two boys only stared at Ichiya, sweat dropping from their foreheads.

"Those idiots were up to something," Lucy spoke quietly, looking over at Toby and Eve. Levy only nodded in agreement, and said something about raising hell towards whoever decided to mock literature.

Ichiya quickly ran to his miniature desk at the left front side of the class and picked up a whistle. All girls suddenly cringed as the professor tried, failing miserably, at blowing the whistle that sounded more like nails on a chalk board.

With all the commotion that went on, there was only two minutes left of class. "Homework…" Ichiya said, thinking long and hard, "Make three haikus: one of love, one of hate, and one of neutral feelings. Class dismissed."

Quickly all the girls scurried out of the class; Levy right behind them towing a still clumsy Lucy to the hallways where freedom sprung. All who were left was Eve, Toby, and a saddened orange-haired man.

Looking at the two men with an aura of shame surrounding him, he sighed, "Our plan… has been sidetracked."

* * *

**East Hallway**  
**Students**: Levy, Natsu, Lucy, and 25 others.

Thankfully, the hallways weren't packed with bodies or else Levy would've been pummeled to the ground with a clumsy Lucy falling on her. Before leaving her second class, Levy made sure to text Natsu to pick her friend up and take her to class, since hers was towards the North side of the castle.

_**What's your next class? – Levy  
**Earth Sciene. I think I have it with Luce. – Natsu  
**You spelled Science wrong… can you come pick her up? She's heavy.  
Don't tell her I said that!  
**Haha! I won't tell her. Yea, I'll go get her._

Patiently, Lucy and Levy waited for Natsu to arrive. "Thanks for waiting… you don't have to. I'm Natsu will get here sooner than later." The blonde smiled softly, her cheeks a little pink from embarrassment that her poor petite friend had to help her from not falling.

"Nah, Lu-chan… I rather be out in the hallways than in class, this headache is killing me." The petite girl brought one hand up to her head and groaned, making the blonde laugh lightly and hug her by the side. Both then chuckled lightly and looked out towards the end of the hallway, just in time to catch a slouched figure walking their way.

Natsu was not having it. Learning sucked, but learning while hung-over and barfing anything that touches your stomach? That sucked more! Bumping into every other student, he made his way over to the two girls with their backs resting on the wall. Staring at Lucy's face, he scanned her quietly making sure she was okay, even though he could tell that she was still feeling the side affects of too-much-drinking like he was.

Arriving in front of them, he smiled softly at Levy and patted her head, "Thanks for taking care of Luce until I came," he, in return, received a low growl from the bluenette as she mumbled about making someone's headache worse. Waving a hand, Levy walked away from them and towards her third class, slightly irritated that Gajeel didn't come to take her to class.

"Ready?" Natsu spoke, in a low voice, making Lucy jump as she came back down from cloud nine. "Uh, yeah… let me try- whoa!"

As the blonde tried to use the wall to position herself correctly in order to walk, she fumbled with her own two feet and ended up tripping into her crush's chest. Looking up, his face was a few inches away from hers, and she could faintly hear him chuckling, "You're such a clutz, Luce."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he brought her upright, and slid one of his hands down to intertwine his fingers with hers. She looked up, a questionable yet hopeful look on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you," he said matter-of-factly, "Since you're too clumsy to walk, whenever you feel like you'll fall, I'll be here to hold you and keep you from reaching the ground." Smiling brightly at her, his once closed eyes opened and noticed pink staining her cheeks. Before he could ask, she brought her head back into his chest and hugged him tightly, squeezing her hand where her fingers were interlaced with his.

* * *

**South Hallway**  
**Students**: Juvia, Gray, and 15 others.

"So I guess we have the rest of the day together, Juvia? Chemistry and Chemistry Lab… how exciting!"

Gray had tried to make conversation for the third time already, choosing to be sarcastic in this one to see if a smile would play on his girl's face; he wasn't even close.

Currently, they were waiting for their teacher to arrive and open the locked door of the class. Juvia had gone from playing with her hair, to looking at her phone, and finally crossing her arms over her covered chest… trying to avoid eye contact with Gray. Sure, her insides were screaming at her, how could she even dare to ignore Gray-sama? He was her one true-

_No,_ she thought, _he isn't. If he were, he would sure as hell act like Juvia was worth more than just sex._

The black-haired man sighed heavily and mimicked her actions by crossing his own arms over his chest. _She was being completely unlike herself_, he tried to reassure himself, _she's covered her chest, which _never_ happens and is ignoring me completely… which happens even less_!

Juvia, who quickly stole a glance his way and pursed her lips, trying to hold in a small smile, heard his pouting and grumbling. _Good,_ she told herself, _let him fidget in his guilt._

Silence was held for a few rather long minutes (to Gray at least,) until a faked gasp tore it to pieces. Both Fairy Tail members looked to their right side, one rolling his eyes while the other raising an eyebrow. Walking with momentum to their class was a certain white-haired man named Lyon Vastia.

With arms raised waist high he walked straight passed Gray, only nodding his head in his direction, and scooped a rather grossed out Juvia, "Ah, my beautiful Ju-chan! I finally get to see you once more! You haven't answered any of my calls!"

"L-Lyon! Put me down!" Juvia squirmed in his embrace, until Lyon stopped tirling her and placed her feet firmly on the ground.

"'Me?' Now that's new…" he cocked his head and scanned her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her… she never spoke in first person.

"What are you trying to do?" Gray intervened, a frown appearing on his face, "Eye-rape her?!" His chest was rising and falling quickly, as he tried to control his… _jealousy?_

_So he's jealous, huh?_ Juvia thought, a sly smile escaping her lips.

"Gray-sama, don't be ridiculous," Juvia waved off, shoving him lightly to the side and nudging Lyon playfully, which made Gray open his mouth in half awe and disgust.

"Lyon, you know I don't like to be twirled like that… but it is rather cute of you…" Although she sounded truly happy for his presence, she was definitely lying through her teeth. But from her peripherals, she could see Gray fusing, and repeating 'cute' rather incredulously… he was upset, and she enjoyed it.

Perhaps her small flirtatious sentence was too much, for Lyon immediately broke out with a nosebleed. "C-Cute? M-Me? Is this your love? I love the new you!" He went and hugged her again, too tightly for comfort.

Clenching her jaw, she tried once again to squirm away, only to have the high-buttoned shirt she was wearing explode, showing her breasts. She screamed and slipped away from his grip to cover her chest, but was too late in buttoning her shirt back up.

"Were those… hickeys?" Lyon questioned, his nosebleed residing as a very awkward atmosphere came to view. Juvia bit her lips and stared furiously towards Gray who was just as surprised.

A wicked grin passed through his face, as the black-haired man shrugged his shoulders, "Woops?"

* * *

**Third Class**: IPC110  
**Professor** Warren Rocko  
**Enrolled**: Jellal, Erza, and 30 others.

"Welcome to Introduction to Psychology, I'll be your professor for this semester. Please open your books, found in the basket under your desk, and turn to page 25. Pick a partner, and work on questions one through ten." Warren Rocko stood glumly in front of the board, writing out in chalk the instructions for today's class. He was nowhere near as excited to be a professor as he should've been, but that was mainly because he was rejected by the tenth time in one week when he asked a random girl on a date.

Looking around the classroom, he noticed the familiar face of Jellal and Erza, nodding their way and opening his own book to the designated page. The exercise was meant as an icebreaker, since half of the question in the page would ask you to ask another person besides your partner how they were doing or what their favorite color was.

"Okay, question number one…" Jellal said nonchalantly, he scanned the sentence on the book and read it out loud to his girl, "What is your name?"

"…" Erza seemed to be staring at him, but was actually lost in thought with her eyes residing onto his blue hair. She looked a bit drowsy, and not all interested in anything going on.

Sighing for the seventh time that day, he tried skipping a few questions, "Why did you choose to take this class?" He looked back up at her in anticipation, he already knew the answer to this question, but wanted to hear it anyways.

"… Blueberry. That's the color of your hair…"

He blinked once, twice, and then groaned, placing his hands on his head and praying that school would end quickly.

* * *

**Third Class**: IEC300  
**Professor** Alzack Connell  
**Enrolled**: Gajeel, Levy, and 25 others.

"As said in your books, 'Educating the Young', in chapter one page fourteen, 'A child learns mainly from his or hers surroundings, an-…"

On and on Alzack went, not skipping a beat and making sure to look up and see if his students were taking the appropriate notes. He was proud to have been awarded this job, as he loved caring for his daughter and thought of himself as a great model for good parenting and teaching skills. He believed all children learn best when playing, not by reading or writing or any mumbo-jumbo; of course, in a college setting, it was a bit different – the students needed the first four base chapters to fully appreciate the genuinely hard weight that is placed on child educators.

Everyone was writing away, and Gajeel could've sworn he saw a girl's paper begin smoking up. _Nerds,_ he thought to himself, and grinned at his own insult. Currently, he was sitting towards the back of the classroom, with Levy at his side; he didn't speak to her throughout the class, mainly because she had the scariest face he'd ever seen on her and was with her head down on the table; being hung-over was definitely not her thing, since she'd never act this way in class.

Looking up towards the ceiling, he felt a soft vibration tickle his left leg, and instantly pulled out his phone:

**One New Message** – Levy (Shrimp)  
_Thanks for not walking me to class, and not speaking to me for practically two hours.  
Smooth move, metal head._

She could feel his eyes on her, but she did not move from her comfortable position; her headache was leaving with her placing her forehead on the cold desk. Her phone, that was noticeably sitting on her lap lit up, she quickly swiped is open and read:

**One New Message** – Gajeel (*^▽^*)  
_U were looking at me scary. I thought u were about 2 drop kick my ass….  
Sry. It's been a shitty day u know…_

After reading this, she let out a sigh, before going ahead to text something back to him that would be along the lines of noticing when she needed comfort. She was beginning to type before a new message popped up.

**One New Message** – Gajeel (*^▽^*)  
_I'll take u to dinner… didn't mean to make u mad…  
btw u look good today, can I steal a kiss after class?_

"Talk about a kiss ass…" Levy mumbled enough for Gajeel to hear, and brought her head up from the desk, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**Last Class**: MAT210  
**Professor** Jose Porla  
**Enrolled**: Natsu, Lucy, and 44 others.

"For being such a large class, only half of you are worth my time. Although this is basic College Algebra, most of you don't know your timetables! Niños idiotas, son inútiles para la sociedad…"

Professor Porla had been rambling on about how terrible FTU's mathematical status was in, more than half of the time switching to spanish. Aside from Lucy and about fifteen others, over half of the class was completely lost when the professor brought out a pie chart showing the percentage of latinos in Magnolia.

His total explosion (and beginning of a rather long thirty minute rant,) came when Natsu screamed out he didn't like to associate food with numbers. Lucy had facepalmed, slowly slouching into her chair to not be seen sitting next to the idiot.

Sure, that small moment in the hallway… was unexpected. For the rest of the day, they held hands and walked through the hallways; after a few minutes in third, she was feeling much better and was able to walk on her own, though she didn't reject Natsu's hand.

"Natsu!" she scolded him in a hushed voice, "In Earth Science you questioned professor Jura if the world was shiny like his head, and now here you're bringing food into the subject of math?!" Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her expression was one of complete embarassment… she definitely saw herself tuttoring Natsu through the endless hours of the night.

Raising an eyebrow, her crush stared at her, "Luce, he said PIE chart… how can you NOT think of food?"

* * *

**Last Class**: CHE101-LAB  
**Professor** Porlyusica  
**Enrolled**: Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and 20 others.

"Chemistry is about making appropriate measurements and writing out your findings. Pair up in threes, one group of two. Open your Chemistry books to chapter one and begin the first exercise. Don't bother me."

Hating average people was nothing compared to how much she had hated students, incompetent students at that. Yet after Makarov insisted that her teachings were to be a blessing for Fairy tail, and a few compliments he shot at her about her hair and eyes, she yelled and hit him with a book… which meant yes, of course.

She looked towards her small classroom that she would spend four hours with daily (third class and last class were her Chemistry and Chemistry Lab classes), and groaned before walking towards her desk and sitting on her chair, pulling out the newest edition to 'Organic Chemistry Magazine'.

After a very awkward moment in the hallway and half through the first part of Chemistry, which consisted of just hearing the professor give an introduction to the course, the mood had lightened. Lyon had forgiven Juvia, saying that Gray most likely trapped her and had her screaming, Gray mumbled about only the last part being true to which Juvia shot him daggers.

"Shall we be the group of two, my love?" Lyon offered, standing up and pulling Juvia towards one of the empty tables where a few Bunsen burners lay.

"Three's a crowd, which is what I prefer," Gray spoke before Juvia could, grabbing her by the waist and lightly pulling her towards him as all three situated in the table.

The bluenette looked at the Bunsen burner, her face pink, "I prefer three…" she said, yet once she saw Gray's smug face, quickly added, "mostly because we need someone to have this stay PG thirteen!" She laughed and winked at an already hyperventilating Lyon.

Grinding his teeth, Gray suddenly slammed his hands on the table and got up, walking straight towards the door. Porlyusica only momentarily lifted her head, raising an eyebrow in question to an already swinging door. Shrugging, she resumed to reading about liquid nitrogen and forgot about the scene.

Juvia stared at the door wide eyed, silently cursing herself… _did Juvia go to far?_ Lyon hadn't noticed, since he was still recovering from a minor heart attack. A faint buzz sounded inside her purse, and already knowing what would come, she entered the passcode to her phone:

**One New Message** – Gray-Sama ✿ ‿ ✿  
_Thanks for showing me your true colors._

* * *

**Fairy Tail Academy**  
**Lunch Yard**  
**Outside**: Wendy, Chelia, Romeo, and 150 others.

"You can't be serious…" Chelia spoke in astonishment, her eyes bulging at the story that her best friend was currently telling her. Two girls were currently sitting under a tree, far away from the other students who were eating and running around.

"I'm not lying!" Wendy spoke rather harshly, looking at Chelia angrily, "You don't just wake up with someone naked and expect to just having holding… hands… God…" she was crying yet again, the fourth time that day as Chelia counted.

Her bluenette friend looked like a mess: a tangled ponytail, ripped shorts, and a sweater that looked to have been Romeo's, although Chelia preferred not to point that out to her friend. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the young adult squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry… we can try and fix this…"

"Fix... this?" Wendy sobbed into her hands, "How can I fix… losing… my virginity? To someone I don't even love! To… to a stupid guy…!" She looked at Chelia then, looking for an answer she knew she wouldn't find. Before she let her pink-haired friend speak, her flushed cheeks became pale as her eyes ventured upwards and behind Chelia.

Romeo Conbolt stood a few feet away, his face showing as if he'd just been punched in the gut. He was holding flowers in his right hand that had now fallen, making the extra petals flutter to the grassy ground. _He came to apologize, _Chelia thought, _and heard this instead…_

Apparently, Wendy noticed the same and quickly covered her mouth, even more tears coming to her eyes. She began stuttering, grasping for words and she tried getting up from the ground, "No… Romeo- Romeo I didn't mea-"

"Yea, you did." He threw the flowers closer to her and walked away, ignoring Wendy's sobbed cries. Looking at the flowers, Chelia realized they were white Tulips, her best friends favorite, with a single note attached:

_Although it wasn't how I'd imagine it would be, as long as it was with the one girl I love, I can live with a second chance for first impressions.  
-Romeo_

* * *

**Yay? Or Nay? I think it was rather lovely c:  
To all my RoWen fans… DON'T HATE ME, BUT THEIR LOVE IS LIKE A NOVELA.  
To all my Gruvia fans… DON'T HATE ME, HATE GRAY.  
To all my NaLu/GaLe fans… ****｡ﾟ****(T****ヮ****T)****ﾟ｡ *********fangirl*****  
To all my Jerza fans… ****(****_****)**

**-Ninaaaaa**

**P.S. To my U.S.A loves, have a SAFE weekend! ****c:  
To the others around the world, try banana cake… Kat apparently enjoys it xD**

**P.P.S. If you're wondering, all songs being mentioned throughout this story will be posted up in FTU's tumblr c: letterspluslovenotes dot tumblr dot com :*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back my lovelies c: I know, I know, I missed you too!  
I hope everyone had a great long weekend… but now we get more chapters of ILC c;  
Before I begin, please note that this chapter is dedicated to the winner (20****th**** reviewer… check last chapter) **Sfaocibsdoadcobad**! As the prize, she was able to decide the first people to appear on this chapter as well as a problem concerning them. THE NEXT WINNER WILL BE THE ****40****th**** REVIEWER**** :* but as for the prize… 'tis a secret c;**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile… vote to see who gets the first smut scene :o**

**Now, without further ado…**

* * *

"You had to…" the young adult was stomping her way up the stairs towards her suite, "you JUST. HAD. TO." Fuming was too small of a word for the way this lady felt, in fact, her crush was sulking so much that you could mistake him for a coat hanger.

"I can understand that you have a hangover, but that doesn't mean it has to last all damn day!" She'd been at it since they got kicked out of their math class, Mr. Porla practically turning purple as he noticed vomit all over his new Versace shoes.

"Luce~! It wasn't on purpose…" the salmon haired guy whined, because really who would fight with a rather hot-headed blonde who was about to drop kick him?

They stopped in front of her door, the blonde's face as hard as ever staring at the wooden frame with arms crossed. Taking the chance, the young man slid in between his friend and the door, "Lucy…"

Lucy veered her eyes to the upper part of her door, trying to hide the fact that their closeness was rather nerve-racking… _why am I nervous?_ She thought to herself, _he's been closer to me in the bed_. Noticing her uncomfortable state, he brought his hand up to her chin and brought her face towards him, "What's wrong with you? It's just the first day… and I really do feel better now."

Her brown eyes had grown wide, mesmerized by his own coal-colored ones, "I guess," she murmured, her eyebrows furrowing and face not moving an inch. Natsu cocked his head and spoke softly, "I don't like you being mad at me, especially for what I just did. You never liked that guy anyways… he was a pervert."

Perhaps it was the blonde dreaming, but she could feel his hand tugging her face closer to his. "I might be dense at times, but I've noticed you don't ever look at other guys or even date any," he spoke, no… cooed? _She's so… pretty_, Natsu thought, feeling a bit surprised by the way he instantaneously wanted her. _I've known her for what seems like forever, but her eyes never seemed this bright_, he was thinking to himself, or so he thought, "You're eyes… so bright."

A smile tickled her lips as a soft yet visible blush grazed her cheeks, "You're eyes look bright too, Natsu." She was whispering to him, afraid that the moment could break if so much as a pin dropped.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, their eyes drooping as it came clear to both as to what the other wanted: a kiss. Slowly, Natsu brought her chin up towards him, while Lucy began to softly tiptoe her way upwards to his lips. She could feel his warm breath close to hers, his lips parted and slowly but surely coming down to hers. They both closed their eyes together, waiting for them to both feel the soft clouds that each of their lips cr-

"Princess?"

Lucy jumped and bumped her forehead onto Natsu's, momentarily having them both groan out; one in pain while the other in frustration. Looking up, angrier than just a few ten minutes ago – was it that short of a time? – Lucy's face warped into one of confusion. Standing in front of them both was the blonde's maid Virgo, currently holding a vase of white roses in one arm and tugging a wagon filled with three more.

"Virgo, wha-?"  
_Achoo_!  
"NATSU!"  
"Punishment?"  
"NO!"

As Virgo came closer to both adults, she immediately knew she would be in trouble. A certain fellow had sent Lucy 365 white roses, each one for a day without his beloved… which Natsu had no idea about, nor did her master really have a clue about either. She was about to answer Lucy's question until the salmon haired man sneezed on one the roses, making the rose lose a few petals, while angering a dazed looking princess.

"I'm allergic to flowers…" Natsu spoke, rubbing his nose and beginning to scratch his neck. Lucy rolled her eyes and pressed her fingers between her nose, muttering something about nausea and allergies and stupid maids. Looking up exasperated at Virgo's statement for punishment, she quickly added, "Who gave me these? What are they for?"

Staring at Natsu before switching her gaze onto her master, she spoke clearly, "Mr. Eucliffe left these for you. Three-hundred-and-sixty-fiv– four, since your boyfriend sneezed on one of them, for every day that he has not seen you." She shoved passed both and turned the knob of the door, opening it to show well over a hundred vases of white roses.

"He's… not my boyfriend." Lucy muttered softly, surprised and a bit flustered at Mr. Eucliffe's action. _It's been a year… you'd think he'd get the picture…_

"Sting?" Natsu spat out, his eyebrows furrowed and muscles tensing. Lucy spun around and looked at Natsu, having forgotten that she had walked passed him and was absorbed by the beautifully ornaments.

"Sting?" he repeated more anxiously, "You. And Sting?"

She was gaping, at loss for words. Never did she imagine this would happen, never did she think that Sting Eucliffe would not get the idea that she wasn't interested, even after sending him a rather apologetic letter that declines his offer of her being his bride, even if her father had chosen it.

Never once did she think this would ruin the small hope of romance that touched Natsu's heart.

"I think I'm going to go pick up Happy now," turning sharply, he stalked out her door refusing to turn or give notice to her trying to go after him and begging him to listen. _Why am I angry?_ He thought as he walked down the stairs in two, _what is this feeling of hurt?_

* * *

Never did he figure he'd be having to answer questions and write down homework for his crush, just because he was certain that it would've been the other way around if she wasn't so damn hung-over. Yet luckily for him the dazed Erza was gone by the end of their fourth class, which she had Forensics while he took Calculus. Apparently having a professor like Aria meant that you'd be poked and prodded until you came to your senses – which happened only after twenty minutes of class, once he came towards Erza and glared at her with his creepy eyes.

Jellal couldn't even focus throughout the beginning of Calculus, between Professor Goldmine screaming "Wild!" before any answer and him texting Erza just to make sure she wasn't chewing her desk.

He noticed that his girl was back in action after a text he received midway through Calculus:

**One New Message** – Erza  
_I cannot believe this… how long have I been out for?  
This is why I refuse to drink so much. Never again… for a month!_

Sighing in relief he quickly wrote back that they should meet up for a late lunch in FTU's cafeteria, to which she agreed. He was able to dive back into the bell curves the professor was speaking of, answering in unison with the class the answer after Goldmine screamed, "Wild!"

The students dispersed quickly enough, and a once packed hallway seemed deserted for the blue-haired man. He walked casually towards the East hallway, and found a scarlet-haired young woman looking down unto the floor.

"You don't look as beautiful when you're sulking," he spoke softly, not wanting the few random girls at the end of the hallways to hear, and slid his hand around her hip before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She fidgeted a bit, a normal reaction that he was used to since the year they had without much contact, and looked up at him with tears filling her eyes.

Dragging in a shaky breath she mumbled, "I've been out of it for practically three whole periods. I don't know the homework's, I probably am hated by the teachers, and I've been having random people ask me if they could borrow my favorite book?" Shaking her head in confusion, she let her forehead fall into the nook of her crush's neck, too ashamed of her actions in class to be feeling butterflies.

_That's right,_ he thought,_ 50 Shades of Jellal…_ He couldn't help but chuckle, and then laugh out loud for a few just because he couldn't contain it any longer. Feeling upset, Erza pouted and pushed herself away from him, "Jellal! You're laughing at my misfortune? How's what I've been through funny?"

He shut his mouth at once, noticing the evil look in her eyes, "It's just… it was a pretty funny sight, seeing you so dazed and all." He looked down at her crossed arms and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I got all your homework and made sure to explain to the teachers that you were just having a rough day."

Opening his binder that was tucked under his free arm, he took out a single piece of paper with scribbles of the homework she needed to do for her second and third class. "Remember we didn't get a chance to go to first, which I don't have with you anyways… and I'm assuming you jotted down the homework for this class?"

Seeing him stand there, with a single sheet in his left hand and a filled binder in his right, Erza could help but wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly, "Best boyfriend ever…" she chimed softly.

He stood there for a second, finding it hard to breathe as he thought, _boyfriend?_ It had been almost months since she called him that, even though it shouldn't be a surprise since they had never broken up… or really made it official. He hugged her back then, a small blush coming to his cheeks as he let her scent fill his nose and forgot about the fact that he might be crinkling her homework paper.

They stayed like that for a while longer before he broke out of the hug, to her disapproval, "We should get going to lunch," he spoke happily before staring down onto his watch, "It's already 4:30."

About a half hour later, the couple was seated in a table that Erza picked all the way towards the corner of the cafeteria. Holding it's rustic theme of mahogany, red, and black, and tinges of gold, the cafeteria of FTU also let the beauty of nature be seen: apart from the building, the cafeteria was a glass room that sat well over a thousand students. Magnolia's forest was the backdrop that surrounded the entire cafeteria, only a mere inches-thick of glass separating the student from the wild.

Vines decorated the glass walls, their tendrils of roots lying comfortably on the cold surface, small creatures like bunnies and squirrels sat close to the students, gnawing on pieces of carrots, bark, and acorns. Lanterns held from the ceiling were the only source of light left in the cafeteria, giving a warm feeling to any student still on-campus.

"Looks more like dinner to me," Erza smiled, and she twirled her fork into the spaghetti and stabbed a meatball.

"Yup, just about!" Jellal was happier than usual, receiving a warm hug and the title of boyfriend had made his day extra special, and picking up his pastrami sandwich to take a bite, he noticed the jitters were taking a toll on him.

Noticing that he wasn't taking a bite, the scarlet-haired quickly swallowed the piece of meatball and grabbed for the napkin, dabbing her mouth and talking, "Is the food bad? This spaghetti tastes great…" she let a smile come to her lips and closed her eyes before grabbing her water bottle and taking a long and much needed swig.

Chuckling softly, Jellal stared at his girl and smiled back, "No, just don't want to take my eyes off of you." Taking the chance he received by Erza looking down sheepishly while a blush rose, he scooted his chair next to hers and grabbed her two hands that were placed in between her thighs.

They were clammy, due to her startling nerves of him being this close in front of the lingering students. She noticed though, that no one was paying much attention to anything they were doing – she had chosen the table farthest from anyone else. She looked towards him and noticed that his face had come closer to hers, the reflection of the lanterns dancing in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to repeat the words that were cut-off that same morning, "Erza, I-"

"_Hello Students_," it was Mirajane's voice booming from the speakers, "_The campus will be closing in a few minutes. Please return to your designated dormitories, and remember that our brave hearts is what keeps us Fairies apart_!"

Jellal's head was hanging low by the time Erza turned her focus back on him, she raised an eyebrow confused and was about to speak before he raised a hand in defeat and muttered, "Let's get you back to your dorm."

* * *

**One New Message** – Juvia 2:30PM  
Gray-sama… those aren't Juvia's true colors.

**One New Message** – Juvia 3:15PM  
Really, Juvia didn't mean to hurt you that bad!

**One New Message** – Juvia 4:30PM  
Gray please! It's been two hours, call me… Juvia's worried about you.

**One New Message** – Juvia 5:06PM  
Juvia's at her dorm, since you used to like me to text you that.

Four messages later, and still no response. Juvia was pacing her dimly lit room, hugging her bare arms and having her tank top wrinkle. Looking down, she clucked her tongue and tried smoothing out the creases, even though this was her pajama shirt and it was bound to get wrinkled.

It had been over three hours, the clock on her cellphone showing a bright "5:15PM". When was he going to respond? She bit her lip for the fiftieth time since he'd stormed out of Chemistry class earlier today, not even bothering to show for the Lab. He was ignoring her, she knew that much, and she deserved every piece of it.

How could she do that? She led on poor Lyon, who was trying to talk to her throughout the rest of school time, to which she only hummed a "yes" or "no" response, and she broke whatever fragment of feelings Gray had for her.

She let her fists relax, since she was currently tugging and scrunching up the tiny side-fabric of her cotton shorts. Nervous she was, and nervous she would stay; no one was home at the moment to help her with this, no one to vent to and no one to give her advice. Lucy left in a rush, her face flushed and calling out to Juvia that she'd be in Natsu's dorm for the night. Erza was currently with Jellal, bickering softly next door before walking back out of the suite and into the hallway. Levy was out with Gajeel on a date and Wendy… where was she anyways?

Shaking her head, she forgot about what she was thinking and looked down to her phone, swiping it open to try for a fifth time to text him, her screen turned black as a picture of her and Gray came onto the screen.

**Gray-Sama** (｡ ‿ ｡)

Calling… **Answer**? Or **Decline**?

He was calling her? She stared at her phone for a few more seconds before quickly accepting the call.

"Gra-sam-"  
"Promise you won't do that again?"  
"Ju-… yes."  
"Okay, open your door."

Still on the phone and speechless, the bluenette turned her door knob and walked slowly up to the main door that would bring her out into the dormitory hallways. Unlocking the upper bolt and twisting the knob open, she was met with a very serious face: Gray's.

He had let his hand that was holding his phone fall to his side, his chest rising and falling with agitation. Juvia let go of her phone too, tossing it to the side for it to fall onto one of the five stools. She hadn't realized that she was wearing a white tank, with no bra, and short that could pass for underwear since they were so wrinkled.

Gray let his eyes wander, before asking quietly if anyone was in her suite. She nodded her head slowly, wondering to herself if he was going to barge in and scream at her, maybe even give her the news that she wouldn't see his face again.

Instead, the dark-haired man took a step forward into the suite and shut the door behind him. His chest was bare, a normal move that Juvia was used to seeing when he was upset, and she could feel his cold skin touch hers when his chest would rise.

She had her eyes glue to the tattoo he had on his chest, with the Fairy Tail insignia. It looked so bold against his pearl skin and she couldn't help but to ring her hand up and touch it softly, feeling his heartbeat just under her fingertips thudding softly.

A few moments lingered before she looked up and opened her mouth to voice an apology. Grabbing her front the waist, he pulled her towards him, not letting her speak.

"Don't," he said, letting the word echo throughout the room as his eyes bore into hers. He reached down and let his lips come in contact with hers. Slowly, he placed more force into the kiss and began feeling warm hands race up his chest and entangle in his hair; hearing a small moan of approval escape the throat of the woman he loved.

* * *

"This place is shitty," Gajeel growled, as he looked down at the menu and only found Indian food as the specialty for today. He had decided to take out Levy for dinner today at an old restaurant just outside of FTU's large city-like campus grounds. It was just on the outskirts, not far off, giving them both the opportunity to have a carriage ride over to it.

Yajima, a dear friend to Dean Makarov, owned 'Good Eats', a well-known restaurant known and loved by many. Each day, there was a new menu with a specific type of foods: Italian, Greek, Spanish, French, German, and so on. It was pretty tiny, only serving a little over a hundred guests at a time, but it definitely was worth the wait if it meant your stomach would be feeling at home.

Levy had a smile playing on her face for a while now, she loved this restaurant (Gajeel know that well enough,) and had always had a soft spot for it… coming at least one a week to see Yajima.

The bald old man had given them a private seating area, where the two would sit close together under a warm glow. Since it was Indian night, soft and loud beats mixed and intertwined together, getting the guests pumped and ready for their food.

_I got shivers when you touch my face  
I'll make you hot, get all you got  
I'll make you wanna say  
Jai Ho! Jai Ho!_

"Gajeel, enjoy this place! This is the first time I've actually been to Good Eats to find Indian delicacies." Her smile only became bigger, as she searched through the new menu that held different platters that made her mouth water. Of course, she had read about the culture and knew well enough what was spicy and what wasn't.

Looking up at the metal head, she noticed his red eyes lingering on her face. With a questioned look, she stuttered, "D-Do you need help?"

He smirked, if there was always something Gajeel would never get enough of, it would be Levy's shyness. Sure, she was a little firecracker when he got her mad enough, and let's not even talk about when she's hung-over, but there was this warm feeling that he'd get every time… _it's gotta be today,_ he thought, _I'll make her mine._

_I got fever running like a fire  
For you I will go all the way  
I'm gonna take you higher  
Jai Ho!_

"There are so many different kinds of cuisines… I can't choose!" Levy flailed her hands up in the air before bringing them over her face. She felt a slight move in their sofa-long chair and opened a slit between her fingers so her eye could show. Gajeel had gotten closer than he was before, their knees touching.

_I'll keep it steady, cause steady is how I do it  
Jai Ho!  
This beat is heavy, so heavy you're gonna feel it  
Jai Ho!_

He smiled softly before cringing as he heard some people begin singing "Jai Ho!" in unison with the song. "What crap is this? It ain't even Indian!"

Speaking through her hands, Levy spoke muffled, "It's Hindu! It's a religion found after the 1800's in Mode-" She feel large warm hands touch hers, she didn't realize she had closed her eyes and shut the opening of her fingers, and bring her own hands away from her face.

"I don't give a crap about Indian history," Gajeel spoke, his voice sounding husky, "I care about your face being hidden under your hands, and… stuff…" The tiniest hint of pink crossed his cheeks and Levy couldn't help but smile softly, leaning in and giving him a well overdo kiss.

_Jai Ho!  
You are the reason that I breathe  
Jai Ho!  
You are the reason that I still believe_

Although he had a chiseled face filled with small studded piercings, his lips were always feeling like clouds; soft and warm, never hard or misleading. The metal heads right hand rose softly to the bluenette's cheek, caressing it with a stroke of his thumb and the rest of his hand lifted her head to deepen the kiss.

_You are my destiny  
Jai Ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh_

More people were screaming out 'Jai Ho!' making the restaurant buzz around as waitresses brought endless drinks to tables. Levy was the first to break out of this kiss and scream out with the rest of the crowd, making her giggle as she caught sight of Gajeel rolling his eyes and barking how much he hated this song and the people screaming.

"Ready to order?" A small voice spoke, and both adults looked over their table towards a young girl dressed to match the Indian theme.

Levy looked over the menu one last time, "I'll have a _Rogan Josh_ and he'll get the _Pork Vindaloo, _as for drinks…" She stared at Gajeel, wondering if perhaps they should stay far away from any alcohol for at least a week.

"Water!" Gajeel barked, and the maid quickly jotted down the information and ran away, perhaps intimidated by the metal heads look and attitude.

_No, there is nothing that can stop us  
Jai Ho!  
Nothing can ever come between us  
Jai Ho!_

The bluennette looked over to him and crossed her arms, "You should be nicer!" They had to scream over the music now; it had gotten louder with the request of the other guests.

"I'm only nice to you! That's as far as it goes!" He too crossed his arms and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. _Shit_, he thought, _I can't ruin the night tonight_. Fixing his posture and cluck his tongue, he scooted more towards her, until the inches of space that were present before were gone.

She was confused at this point, Levy had thought he'd be huffing by now and saying he'd never come to this restaurant again; although she knew it would be a lie, the guy was a definite push over. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing again his cheeks flaring even more now.

_So come and dance with me  
Jai Ho! Oh  
You and me, it destiny_

"…destiny," he muttered, looking into her hazel eyes. "I-… I think that we should, y'know, take it to the next level?"

Levy stared at him wide-eyed, it couldn't be sex… could it? They had gotten pretty close already, but she stopped him more for the fact that they weren't actually together. Was he trying to ask her out? He was waiting… she darted her eyes down to the warm hand that was placed lightly on her bare thigh.

_Oh my gosh, he is_… Levy turned red, nodding and opening her mouth to speak before a whole crowd of guests began singing,

_Jai Ho!  
__Baila! Baila!  
__Jai Ho!  
__Baila! Baila!_

The music stopped then, people clapped their hands and hollered the sound booming through the restaurant and outside streets.

"YES!" Levy screamed, not being able to get out the word any lower since so much noise was going on. Gajeel smile widely and grabbed her face into both of his hands and gave her a full on kiss, which Levy in return wrapped her arms around his neck and followed the notion.

* * *

"It's eight thirty Wendy, you need to go to your room already… I don't have space for you to sleep in tonight. Sherry actually decided to sleep in her room for once, instead of in Ren's." Chelia had kept a sobbing Wendy in her possession ever since lunch time, when Romeo heard her friends' acid words.

She knew that her best friend hadn't meant that, and she even tried texting Romeo to give him a heads up that she's just had a bad day, perhaps going to have a bad week. The pink-haired girl could only console her friend by giving her a tub of ice cream and playing with her hair as she calmed down.

"Yea," Wendy croaked, digging into her shorts and pulling out her own cellphone that showed three missed calls from Juvia and two from Erza, "I guess I should go, my other friends have been worried apparently."

Finishing up the French Braid she made on Wendy's hair, Chelia walked around the chair to face her friend and brought her hands to her hips. "Wendy," she spoke, "This can go on for today, tomorrow, even 'till the end of the week! But after that, you need to build a bridge and get over it."

The bluenette had only seen her friend so mad only once, when some random girl claiming to be popular at FTA 'accidentally' spilled her juice on her head; Wendy never saw that girl again afterwards, Chelia made sure that she would be kicked out of the school since Sherry was in fact principle Ren's favorite staff.

"It happened! And guess what? It's gonna happen again! Sex is normal! Sure, I haven't had the chance, but Romeo is a good guy… in fact he's great, FOR YOU! He's heartbroken now because he swears he raped you, since you yelled out that he was just a stupid boy and you didn't love him! What am I supposed to tell him? You're both my best friends!" She was heaving now, her face gone red and tears streaming down her face. The two were meant for each other, she knew it… they had to, too!

Wendy rose from her chair and hugged Chelia, loosening her grip to give her friend a peck in the cheek, "You're the best," she whispered, before grabbing her bag from Chelia's bed and walking out the door.

._._._.

"Wendy! It's nine at night! Juvia and Erza were so worried!" Juvia ran towards the small bluenette as she entered the suite, giving her a tight hug before looking at her up and down.

"You look better than you did this morning; I'm guessing that means the storm has passed?" Erza was behind Juvia, scanning Wendy and noticing the perfect French Braid and light make-up.

Wendy shook her head and let it hang on her shoulders, "Not exactly…" She tried to cry again, only to hear Chelia's voice booming in her head, _'You need to build a bridge and get over it!'_

She looked up and saw Juvia's face close to hers, a small smile playing on her lips, "Juvia knows what you think happened, and so does Erza."

Confused, she looked up to see Erza red-faced and looking the other way as she spoke, "I'm not exactly an expert in that area but I will sit and listen, as will you, to what Juvia has to say."

Taking her cue, Juvia took Wendy's hand and guided her towards the U-shaped sofa in the living room with Erza following behind. All three sat comfortably, and for a few minutes pure silence hung over them. Wendy noticed Juvia was in a happier state than usual, her long blue locks up in a messy bun and her face bright as day. Erza too had a small smile playing in her face; she noticed her lips were red, as if they were pressed on multiple times.

Noticing her eyes wandering, Juvia began to speak, "Today in the morning, all of us heard you scream to Romeo to get out. Juvia's assuming he did something to you?"

Wendy nodded, her cheeks flaring as she left her eyes stay glued to her clammy hands that were resting on her thighs.

"You thought both you and Romeo had sex?" Erza spoke, making Wendy's face shoot up and stare at both girls, "You kn-"

"Of course," Juvia intervened, placing a warm hand on Wendy's clammy one, "Us women have strong intellect, you know. We can tell when one of our sisters is in pain or is confused."

Looking at both girls, Wendy let out a shaky sigh, "I don't think we did, we _did_. I woke up to both of us naked under the covers, what else was I supposed to think?!" She squeaked in the last word, and tried hard to bite back the sobs.

"That's understandable," Erza spoke, "but it doesn't mean you had sex."

Her eyebrows furrowed, the bluenette was sure that they had done exactly that, what other explanation would come from being naked and under the covers?!

"Juvia has it all figured out," a smiling Juvia spoke, noticing the confused look on her little friends face, "You got very drunk last night-"

"Which I will not allow to happen again!" Erza intervened

"-and," Juvia looked over to Erza, shutting her up, "you became very friendly towards Romeo, giving him kisses and such. Around two in the morning, everyone went back into their designated rooms, boys included. You both must've become hot and sweaty, and took off your clothes, without thinking much of it."

Wendy nodded, listening to Juvia as she spoke more, "In the morning, you woke to a sight you weren't familiar with, and a headache that didn't let you go back into your thoughts and assess what really had happened. Your first though was just 'I lost my virginity'."

Again, Wendy nodded and Juvia came closer to her, grabbing both her hands now, "Noticing it, after school and a… few hours with Gray," she smiled widely at that moment, to which both Wendy and Erza lifted an eyebrow, "Juvia went into your room and checked your sheets. When you first have sex, it is normal for a girl to bleed. It is also normal for a girl to feel pressure the next day in her lower abdomen, making it a little hard to walk sometimes."

Looking at both older girls, Wendy bit her lip, "I didn't feel pressure…" a twinge of hope sparked inside of her, "but the bed? I didn't check…"

"Ah, but Juvia did!" her older friend spoke, bringing both her hands together and smiling, "And no blood was found."

Wendy sat in the sofa, color coming to her face as a smile spread across her tiny face, "So wait, does that mean?"

"Yes," Erza said, a content look on her face, "You didn't have sex… but you did treat Romeo unfairly…"

Standing up on top of the sofa, Wendy giggled and cheered, before stopping and noticing Erza's final words, "Right…" she said looking down and plopping back into her original state, "What now? How can I fix that?"

Both older girls shrugged and Juvia spoke, "That's up to you, you know Romeo better than any of us."

* * *

**OMG FINALLY, this chapter was so long T.T  
But definitely one of my favorites :D  
FTA stands for Fairy Tail Academy, btw c: just in case…  
Also, I totally winged that Indian part, and I'm sorry if I got some things wrong .-. PLEASE NOTIFY MEEEE.  
AAAND, remember to follow me on tumblr & reviewww! OH, OH, and check out the poll!**

**-Ninaaahhh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! c:  
I'm so sorry it's been a while, I've just.. you know… had a life .-.  
Actually, **_**in all seriousness**_**, I haven't had time to step onto a computer and actually sit for a couple of hours and write. Forgive meeee! D:  
Also, clap your hands guys… we're done with the Wendy Arc in ILC :D! NOW THEN, BWAHAHA prepare thyselves ;3**

**BTW, this will be a flashback chapter… so mainly focusing on the cliff hangers I left last chapters… plus the ending is fluff… actually this whole chapter is… derp. :3 IF IT'S BEEN THAT LONG, check back to last chapter for times… since this focuses on time too ;o**

**OH, & since I haven't said this in a while:**

** I do not own FT****, so I'm not obligated to make the characters seem exactly like the ones from the series; **_**nor do I want to.**_

* * *

**Flashback – Fairy Ladies Dormitory, 4:50 PM**

"That was a rather fast-paced walk to my room…" Erza spoke, looking through her IPod as she tried to find a good song to go with the mood: confused times ten. Clucking his tongue in annoyance, he walked towards her and hugged her from behind, while bringing his hands towards hers and softly grabbing the IPod from her.

"Not every time do we have to listen to a song, I can understand how you feel."

He closed his eyes, taking in the soft scent of her hair, _Pomegranate?_ He thought, and chuckle, as he pecked her softly on the cheek. She was still; tense was her usual form to take when she was embarrassed. The color of her hair rushed to her face, and turning softly still in his embrace she looked up towards him with an eyebrow raised, "Then why is it that I can't figure out how you feel?"

Letting his mouth drop, he looked at her incredulously as he shook his head slowly from left to right, "I-Is it not obvious?!"

Blinking, she cocked her head, "Well, all you want to do is fondle. You never tell me how you feel…"

"Feel?!" he repeated, dropping his hands from her face and bulging his eyes out. She shrugged, crossing her arms and looking to the side, her chin tilting upward in annoyance, "It's true. Every time you're about to say something that I think would help us out you instantly drop it."

"Dro- Wha-? You can't even enjoy a kiss from me without getting tense or… or just standing there and start insinuating things you obviously don't know!"

They were whispering to each other for fear that Juvia, who was currently outside pacing the living room while gnawing on her lip, might hear their small outburst.

Raising her eyebrow even higher, Erza turned her head and stared at him with anger running through her veins. Shit, he thought, before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her room and walked towards the door leading to the hallway.

Juvia jumped softly, and let her eyes follow to where Erza was towing Jellal, "Did Juvia speak too loud?" She asked meekly, biting her lip once again as she brought a fine hand up to her cheek in worry.

"No," erza spoke softly, grabbing the doorknob, "Jellal just needs a bit of air…" Gulping, Jellal looked towards Juvia with pleading eyes, a signal for help, but Juvia just stared and spoke softly, "Don't kill him now…"

Letting out a high pitched 'Huh?!' Jellal let himself be tugged out into the hallway, trying to speak but not finding the correct words that would help him escape the wrath of his girlfriend.

They stopped short, Jellal practically running into Erza. Gray was walking towards them, and stopped midway as he took the scene. "G-going to see Juvia?" Jellal asked, trying to lighten the mood that was going sour with Erza's demonic attitude.

Gray just nodded, before he walked past them, muttering a 'Good Luck' to his friend. Jellal furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head absent mindedly, "Wonder what happened… his moods off."

Nodding in agreement, Erza walked a few more step until they were brought to a dead end. She turned and faced him, his eyes widening as he saw a small blush on her cheeks. She looked down and muttered, "Show me." Confused by her actions, he repeated her line and she nodded, "Since you can't say it, show me what you mean. We're twenty-three, Jellal… Adults take things into ad-"

She never finished her sentence, as she felt warm lips crush into hers. He was sure he'd show her now, show her how he felt without trying to say the words and then be interrupted. He brought a hand up to her neck, his thumb softly touching her jaw, and his other on her waist, making her body crash into his.

If she could melt, she would, but for now she took in the intoxicated feeling of love. Shaking, she brought her hands up and to his chest, before bringing them up to his neck. Using her right hand to lock her left in place, she turned her left hand upward and grabbed onto some of his strands of hair.

Taking this as a sign that she enjoyed it, he let go of her lips and stared into her eyes, which held as much of the love that he felt. Smiling softly, he took and deep breath and began kissing her all around, hearing her giggle softly as he filled her with the love that he couldn't really explain, but could show indefinitely.

* * *

**Flashback – Fairt Lads Dormitory, 5:00 PM**

_Why the hell was sting doing this? Why me? Did I not make it obvious?_  
"Juvia, I'm leaving. I think Erza is in her room, will you be alright?"  
"Yes, Juvia will be fine... is Lucy feeling alright?"  
"No, I'm not… I'll call you. Don't wait up; I'm staying at Natsu's."  
_Why would he ever even try? I wasn't even that big of a deal… Is it the money?  
No… he knows I'm broke, well at least he should…_

Besides having a tough morning, the night seemed to be clawing at her insides. The blonde never thought that it would get to this – to Natsu attempting to kiss her. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying not to blush at the fresh memory that wouldn't leave her mind. _He was so serious_, she thought, smiling lightly as she walked passed Gray (hoping he wouldn't notice anything wrong) and quickly walking out towards the men's dormitory.

Natsu was far from the serious type, in fact in the four years they've been best friends, he only became serious when they were at a fight or when Lucy would get hurt. She tried dating a little bit when she turned eighteen, but found herself yearning for more than what she obtain – she was yearning for the fiery-hot feeling only a certain salmon haired man could give her.

Dense was a way to describe it, and she was sure to say it to him every minute she had the chance. He'd never had a girlfriend, more or so because he just saw everyone more as friends than anything else. Of course, it didn't mean he didn't like girl – the pervert would always be checking Lucy's underwear cabinet and had a stash of 'X-Rated' magazines with Gray.

Lucy grumbled something about perverted idiots as she came closer to the dorm, already noticing the abundance of men. Some cat-called (she was looking for it, only wearing a cropped t-shirt and low-ride sweat pants that accentuated her small waist and large bust), others waved, some even asked for an autograph… which made Lucy blush and apologize as she ignored the pen and paper that came forward. After ranking first place last Olympic Guild Games (OGG, for short), all members of FT had become celebrities. Whether it was posing for a magazine, going on some tours around Fiore, and even giving out autographs, everyone in the guild was titled as hierarchy.

Yet the blonde didn't feel the same; she had lost not once but twice throughout the games. She was fairly new back then, only being eighteen. Going against the evil Minerva from Sabertooth, she found her punches and whip-lashes to be useless. She was beaten for over five minutes, falling in and out of consciousness, only holding on to dear life enough for Natsu and Gray to rush forward and catch her as she fell, bloody and broken.

Flinching at the thought, she quickly pushed it away as she opened the huge wooden doors into the dormitory. She thanked them every day, whether it was by a hug or a gentle smile, she owed her life to the two men who saved her from the grasps of Minerva. The games were held every four years, she would be back in the OGG in less than one, and this time she was surely going to win.

Walking towards a sleeping old man, she chuckled and leaned onto to the front desk, "Grandpa~," she cooed, "Grandpa Crux~…"

Slowly but surely, the old man was lifted from his sleep, and awoke with a smile, "My dear Lucy!" he spoke, smiling wider as he caught glimpse of his beautiful friend. Young and ripe for the taking, she was as beautiful as her mother Layla. "What can I do for you, princess?"

Lucy gave a sad smile, remembering times when Grandpa Crux would read to her in the library at their house while showing her how to conjugate lines and write metaphors, similes, all the sorts. "I'd like to stay here for the night," Lucy spoke softly, "I have to help Natsu study for math and tonight the girls are all doing their own things."

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "No shenanigans, you hear me?"  
"Aye!" Lucy said smiling and jumping up to give him a quick peck in the cheek, "Thank you, Grandpa!"

She quickly ran up the stairs, leaving a red faced Grandpa slowly fall back to sleep, reminiscing on the days when little Lucy played in the library.

**._._._.**

The plan was simple, give a small pout and let a tear fall from an eye… then jackpot! Natsu would completely give in and apologize for his accusations and listen to the true story.

In reality, she'd been standing in his room for the past ten minutes, being completely ignored while Natsu played with Happy.

"Are you really going to let me stand here, being ignored?" Lucy huffed, stomping her foot and making Happy scared enough to jolt under the bed. His arms opened, from having been playing with Happy on his bed, suddenly fell onto his Indian-style crossed legs. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked at her, making Lucy flinch.

He was angry, that much she could tell, and his eyes that usually held a sparkle seemed as black as coal. Bringing his eyes back towards the ground, he brought his hands to the side of his bed and jumped off, standing tall in front the blonde.

"You could've told me."  
"I didn't think it matter-"  
"If it's about you, it matters."

"I-…" She stayed quiet, more awestruck at his declarations. He wasn't proclaiming his love, but he was saying all the lines that she thought a Prince Charming would usually say. The only problem being that the lines he said, didn't match the scene unfolding.

Gulping, she brought her hands to her side and had her hands balled into fists, "It doesn't matter, because I never even gave him the chance."

He kept his stance, Lucy only knowing that she could keep going for the small nod of his head, "He's been trying since I was eighteen," she began, only to see a small nerve wiggle in his forehead, "S-small things though, I swear!"

She walked towards the far right of his room, looking out the half-jarred window to keep her blush from showing, "He would send me books, jewelry, furniture, clothes, pets, anything you can think of… but small and never sporadic."

"He never once came to see me, never once sent me a picture. Just a dry 'Be my wife'. My father had paired us when we were small; he's only a year younger but holds the key to the Eucliffe's estate and earnings. What could bring more money than money itself? Like I've told you many times, I was just a naïve child who made his work life seem impossible if I was around. Of course, as I grew and his empire began to fall slowly, he arranged a marriage for me."

"My mother died, and any thoughts about perhaps letting me be free were completely forgotten. He signed the documents and had declared that at seventeen I'd be wed…"

"But you came to search for Fairy Tail instead," Natsu interjected, just as Lucy began to space out. She nodded, not really knowing if he would be able to catch her answer.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, making her heart do a back flip and having her shut her eyes. Slowly she felt the warmth spread across her back and through her chest, until she finally opened her eyes and saw two hands wrapped around her waist. Feeling a bit of pressure on her head, she figured Natsu had his face dug into her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? After four years… I thought we were best friends." It was muffled, but she understood enough. Why had she not told him? The question lingered in her head as she bit her bottom lip… giving her time to figure the correct words.

"Once I ran away, it must've been hard for him to track me. I kept my name just 'Lucy', only the few members of our guild knowing my real last name and stature. He must've lost me for good, and being the forgetful kind, I didn't worry – in fact I forgot he existed."

"But he came back," Natsu said once again, and now Lucy felt his lips come close to her ear, her breathing beginning to sync in with his.

"Yes," she continued, "Thanks to OGG and their ridiculous rules, I had to give my full identity. He saw me, of course, and saw what happened to me when Minerva… When she did what she did." She heard a small growl escape from the salmon-haired man's throat, but kept talking. She was in a trance, "While watching you from the infirmary, Porlyusica brought me a small box. I already knew whom it was by the small crescent placed in the middle, holding the initials 'S.E.' and began feeling uneasy. I had figured he forgot who I was, found another woman to claim, but I was wrong."

"What did the box say?" His face was closer to hers now, in fact she hadn't noticed the fact that she had closed her eyes once again, and was now facing an interested Natsu.

Staring at his lips, she licked her own and felt herself turning pale, "I'm back."

Looking down at her, he brought his hand to her chin and brought her face upwards; her eyes, usually a rich chocolate, looked blank. He could sense her fear, her discomfort in the situation that had risen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and her eyes furrowed as she opened her mouth, only for him to press his thumb on her soft lips, "I'm sorry for not letting you speak before, and now."

Lucy was far more confused than usual, this wasn't normal to her: such a serious side to Natsu didn't suit him, the lines of worry felt wrong on his face. She didn't speak or move, as she felt his thumb slowly leave her lips and his come to contact with hers.

Her eyes widened, not comprehending… not understanding… _I thought I would have to be the one to kiss him first._

His eyes were closed, feelings that he never knew he had come rushing out and steal his actions: his emotions gave him one order, to kiss. His kiss deepened, the warmth of his lips covering the cold yet soft lips that Lucy had.

Slowly, she closed her own eyes as she felt him deepen their kiss, her lips gently parting as her tongue traced his lower lip. A small moan came from her throat, and suddenly the both were falling into his bed. He was lying on top of her; letting one hand roam her showing skin and the other tugging softly on her sweat pants. She let out another small moan of approval as he bit her lower lip, before bringing her two hands to his chest to stop him.

He looked down confused, "Am I doing something wrong?" Laughing again, she shook her head slowly as she turned a darker shade of pink, "No, everything's right… except that I'd like to take things slow."

Nodding in agreement he dropped to her right side and brought an arm on her, playfully pulling her towards him. While he nuzzled his face in her hair once again, she muttered an apology for never saying a word. He only huffed, "Don't worry… he won't get close enough to see you."

She smiled brightly then, and laughed before turning to him and burying her pink face into his chest.

None of them knew though, that a certain Sting Eucliffe was already close enough to touch.

* * *

**Flashback – Fairy Ladies Dormitory, 6:15 PM**

Besides having a dimly lit room for the purpose of the theme and aquatic fish that enjoyed it, the bluenette was taking it to her advantage with the scene that had unfolded in this same room. It seemed like only seconds ago she was frantically wondering if she'd ever hear a certain voice again, not just an hour. Her world had gone from her trying to dig herself out of the whole that was ever so deep, to lying in a field with a warm breeze and soft touch.

_Touch_, she thought, as she felt a cold hand trace small figures in the small of her back. Yes, a cold hand it was for people, yet for her it was more like ecstasy. _His touch_, she thought more deeply now, eyes clouded as she brought her own warm hand up to touch all his small scars on his stomach. They were all from the fight club: nail scratches, brass knuckles, even knife marks from the darker guilds.

Not noticing that she had stopped on a certain scar, she rubbed it softly, hoping that somehow under her touch it would erase itself from him. Feeling his chest bounce, she brought her head up, resting her chin on his right pectoral. His eyes were closed; his hair tousled enough as to making the scar on his forehead more visible than usual. A small smile played on his lips as he chuckled lightly, "That tickles."

Juvia smile and hummed a small laugh, before bringing her hand up to his forehead and letting her fingertips slowly touch his scar. Lifting his own hand, he grabbed hers gently, bringing her palm to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Juvia wishes she could take the scars away," she whispered, lightly blushing at his act of kissing her hand. He opened his eyes then, the small smile before turning into a side smirk,

"I kind of enjoy my scars," he shrugged, looking down at the beau that was currently staring into his eyes. Her eyebrows became furrowed, as if not understanding what he was trying to say. Taking a deep breath, he spoke low, "These scars made me who I am today. I don't regret any fight, because it made me stronger… more adult. Sure, they hurt like a bitch,"  
Juvia smirked at the side comment, breathing out through her nose to show she was laughing, and rolled her eyes.  
"… But it was all worth it. I'm a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and… have very loving friends that come with it."

He had placed his hand that was grabbing Juvia's on his bare chest, and brought his right towards her hair, tucking loose strands on her head behind her ear. She brought her head down then, resting her cheek on him and hearing the soft thuds of his heart. Inhaling deeply, she hummed out a short sigh and nuzzled her face into his chest more.

They had just finished making love, the smooth blue sheets wrapped around one of his legs while covering only her chest and thighs.

"Juva is happy she came to Fairy Tail too," she spoke softly, testing her grounds, "She has loving friends… and…" she let the word linger in the atmosphere. What could she say? What was he?

"… a-and someone dearly to love." She ended, letting a blush escape into her face and bite her bottom lip. Feeling Gray's body tense for a second, she knew she had once again hit a soft spot. She would always bring this up, to no avail on his side since he'd quickly change the subject or try to lose her train of thought by kissing her.

He let go of her hand, and took away his other hand from her head, and instead leaned to grab her waist and pull her up into his lap. The sheets had been abandoned her body, leaving her full naked body into view. Her face reddened, as she looked down at Gray with wondering eyes,

"That's right."

It was soft, a small hushed response, but she heard it. He leaned up and placed both his hands around her neck and pulled her down into a deepened kiss.

* * *

**Present – Fairy Ladies Dormitory 10:00 PM**

The small bluenette walked into her island-themed room, bouncing on her coconut-shaped bed and smiling widely. She was still pure – still had her innocence and had her self-esteem back to par with how it was before the incident. Yet she was missing one thing: her four-year-long crush.

Quickly, she crawled on her bed towards her nightstand and picked up her sleek blue phone, flipping it open and reading her screen.

**One New Message** – Chelia! (^.^ ) 9:45 PM  
_Build a bridge Wendy, and please… give him a chance._

She grinned at the latter part, remembering to call Chelia in the morning and scream in happiness at her once thought to be misfortune. She quickly went to her contacts and searched for a certain guy's number.

**Romeo c:  
Call?** or **Message?**

She quickly clicked the first button and brought the phone to her ear, hearing a small ring come through.

'_Wendy?_'  
She took in a deep breathe, 'I'm sorry.'  
'_…_'  
'N-Nothing happened… it was all miscommunication!'  
'_Not the ending._' His voice was low, monotone.  
'You're right – that was my fault…' Biting her lip, she answered before he could try,  
'_I-…_'  
'No. Forget it all'  
'_Forget?_'  
She let out a shaky breath, 'Since this happened with the one guy I love, I can live with a second chance for first impressions.'

The line was silent for a second, only soft breathing on either side being heard.

'_It's a deal._'

* * *

**AND SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE! *****Profusely sweating and cramping of the fingers*****  
I hope you guys enjoyed this little flashback/present chapter c:  
SORRY GALE FANS, BUT YOU ALL GOTS LE FLUFF AND COUPLING LAST CHAPTER D:  
Anyways… review, _onegai~_! c:  
& visit ILC's tumblr ;o  
**

**P.S _Gomen_ for the grammatical errors T.T I has no time, must wake up and work tmrw... _ **

**-NINAAAAAH**


	9. Punishment Arc

**I'm so happy that all of you enjoyed the last chapter :D  
So many reviews.. thank you all for them! I love each and every one of you! c:  
****And because of the many reviews I received, I decided to update quicker ^.^**

**Now, I recently got a review from my beloved friend, Kat, asking a good question… here's the answer:**

**Q: Do you have an overall plot/plan for this story? It's already on chapter 8 and I haven't seen a hint of one.  
A: I want to keep ILC going as long as I can, and to do that I feel that I can't have a sort of set plot; it would be like the manga - arc after arc. In the first chapters after they were drunk (I believe Chapter 3?) I opened up the Wendy Arc, while hinting towards the Enchantments Arc. At Chapter 7, I finished the Wendy Arc and hinted towards a possible Sting/Lucy Arc. And now at Chapter 8, I did sort of a 'special' and gave loads of fluff to finally seal off any lingering taste of the previous chapters. I can't imagine a college setting with just one plot - since something new practically happens every week/month in the normal life. **

**SO THERE YOU GO LOVELIES, enjoy your small hints of the future ;o  
ALSO, this chapter is dedicated to my friend MysteryGruvia… who was my 40****th**** reviewer :3**

* * *

**Sunday - July 14****th **

In the blink of an eye, the first two weeks of school had flown by. Teachers were starting to remember names, while others started remember what chances of freedom they had throughout the class time. Students that were once nervous about school were beginning to loosen up – for the good and bad.

Yet while others began thinking about their social lives and what clubs they'd join or sports they'd play, a certain group was dreading the 'morrow. Not for class, or for the first tests some would have, but for the punishment they would be receiving from a very angry dean.

* * *

**Fairy Ladies Dormitory**

The morning was quiet, what could've been another Sunday breakfast turned out to be a symphony of utensils hitting plates, loud 'taps' when a cup would come in contact with the counter, random TV shows and commercials in the background, a low buzz of a cell phone, and a gentle voice bringing the atmosphere even more down.

_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Juvia was drinking a bit of wine by the bar; she'd be doing much of it lately, not enough to get drunk, but keep a chipper attitude going. Every time she'd bring the glass towards her mouth, she'd smell the liquid while closing her eyes and tilting her head back to take down a small gulp. Bringing her glass down, a small tap would sound through the apartment. Wearing a flowing white dress, which made her blue hair seem more vibrant in contrast to it, and sipping red wine only made her look like a million bucks – although she didn't feel like she was close to it.

Wendy was next to her, eating a stack of pancakes Erza had made for her, with her favorite blueberry topping. Every little while, a small 'clink' would be heard as the knife and fork hit the ceramic plate. Her soft chewing and staring at the girls gave her a feeling that perhaps staying quiet was the motive for the day. She had an idea of what would be happening to them, although she couldn't really admit that she didn't find it that dreadful of a punishment. She was actually preparing to leave for the day, and sported black skin-tight jeans and a white tank top, a silver cardigan covering her arms; she blushed lightly as she finished eating up the last pancake and ran over to her room to brush her teeth.

_Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away_

Lucy lay sprawled on a piece of the sofa wearing jean shorts and a see-through white shirt, allowing on-lookers to see the bright teal bandeau bra that matched her Toms. One arm propping her head, she held a black remote and flipped through the channels at alarming speeds, not necessarily trying to pick a set channel. Chewing on her lips, she thought about the past two weeks; after her intense moment with Natsu, they had been more open with each other than before, stealing soft kisses and cuddling whenever the chance came. _'…except that I'd like to take things slow,'_ she sighed heavily as she remembered the excuse she used on Natsu before he could try anything else with her. Why did she say that?

Levy was feeling like Juvia: chipper for what they had been through with their guys, yet upset of their short-lived 'honeymoon' status. She was currently texting Gajeel, asking when they'd be coming to remove the obvious depressing cloud that loomed over the suite. Knowing he would soon come, she had taken to dress up in silver leggings with combat boots; she wore a long pink buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and had a pink clip clasping a few of her bangs in place. He hadn't been texting as much as usual; in fact he was being more blunt than usual. '_Oh'_, _'That's cool'_, _'Yea, I'll be there soon'_,_ 'K'_… she grunted and bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed and she clicked up a threatening text to Gajeel about what he was doing. Seconds later, her phone buzzed for the tenth time, only holding two words: '_You'll see ;)_'

_Oh, gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Erza was leaning on the counter, the cold marble touching her right elbow as a small part of her back leaned on the three-inch mass. Wearing a loose tank top with a white sport bra under, her left hand has a few finger tucked into her rather ripped shorts. Looking down at her yellow-painted toenails, thanks to Lucy and her pedicure skills, she was barefoot and scrunched her toes as she mildly thought about Jellal and their heated kiss. They'd been kissing lightly, enjoying time together as she tried to make herself more comfortable with just letting him do things spontaneously and not actually ask for permission. She mumbled the words of the song softly, un-scrunching and scrunching her toes again.

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees_

Running out of her room and still tasting the minty toothpaste, Wendy walked to the clothes hanger by the main door and grabbed her bag. Looking towards the girls, she poke softly but loud enough to hear, "I'm going now, I'll be at Chelia's for the night… we have to study for Biology." Hearing a few mumbles of approval and a muffled 'Text me when you're there' by Lucy, she slowly opened the door and walked out, setting towards her best friends dorm only a few stairways up.

"The boys are coming soon…" Levy said, not really to anyone in particular but more or so to just break the silence. She looked up from her phone and around at the depressing site. Usually, they'd be done with a nice warm breakfast by now and probably going out shopping or visiting some parks with the guys. She received the same response that Wendy had: a few mumbles, and the soft singing coming through from Erza's lips.

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
And gravity has taken better men than me_

A light tap came from the door and the four melancholy faces turned towards the noise. Juvia was the first to move, swinging off her stool and having her white dress flow gracefully back into place, teasing with the outline of her thighs. With a glass in hand, she walked towards the door and opened it. Outside was the first real couple that ever hit Fairy Tail after Bisca and Alzack, Laxus and Lisanna.

The short white-haired woman walked in cheerfully, breaking the silence that had tried taking over the suite. Laxus walked in behind her, nodding towards Juvia as he gave her what was in his hands: a baked chocolate cake reading, 'Sucks to be you!'

"Well, that's not very nice," Juvia mumbled, looking back up at Laxus before refusing to carry the dessert. She walked away, her small sandals making noise, and sat back in her stool only to pour more red wine into her glass.

_Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is_

Looking around and noticing the depressing state this room was beginning to hold, Lisanna clucked her tongue and clap her hands, making everyone jump out of their trance. "What's up with you guys?" she asked, placing both hands on her hips, while Laxus grabbed a stool closest to the door and eyed his girlfriend.

"This punishment is seriously not that bad. Plus, we can actually spend time together now since my sister and I will be barista's!" She clapped to herself and a few seconds later, Lucy chuckled and walked towards Lisanna to give her a hug.

"You're right," she agreed, "It could be worse…" Shrugging, she called over to Levy to join the small circle around the counter. Getting up with her face still attached to the phone, she quickly sent a last text to Gajeel before slipping it into the little pocket on the left side of her shirt.

_C'mon keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the li-_

The noise of static filled the room as Erza jumped up and looked at her ipod, which was now disconnected from her radio. Looking up, she saw Laxus smirking and gave him a death stare, "I was listening to that you know…"

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow, "I'll be sure to place that as the song of your choice… at your funeral. That song just made me want to crawl in a hole and die."

"I can help you get into that hole, you know," Erza threatened, getting close enough to Laxus to pass his personal bubble space.

"Try me, ginger," Laxus retorted, bringing his hands up to crack his knuckles and give a devilish smirk. The air felt tight now, silence regaining capture on its once acclaimed territory.

Everyone was still, until they saw both Erza and Laxus smirk, the blonde reaching up to mess Erza's hair and she laughed out loud and shoved him off. Lisanna let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Laxus, lightly slapping his shoulder before giving him a small peck on his nose.

"Hey, keep it PG alright?" Lucy teased, as she lifted herself onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth in the free space.

The two chuckled, while Erza let her smile get wider as she saw a chocolate cake on the counter. "Cake~?" she chimed, walking closer to it only to have Juvia intervene, "More like messed-up cake!"

With a questioned look to Juvia, Erza looked more closely at the messy writing in icing, "Sucks to be you," she said out loud, before looking up to Lisanna and seeing her point a finger at a grinning Laxus.

"Gramps is being good to you guys, working for free ain't that bad, plus you'll be good with just tips." He quickly brought his rough hands towards Lisanna's waist and pulled her towards him, with a light blush she resided to leaning her back onto Laxus and sitting on the space left on the stool.

"Laxus is right; I remember Natsu and Gajeel having it worse!" Levy was leaning onto the counter, her feet were crossed and her butt was sticking out towards the rest of the living room. "Remember when Gajeel wore bunny piercings?" She smirked, and rolled her eyes remembering how upset he was for that week.

"Or Gray-sama having to bathe naked in the river for all of Christmas?" Juvia chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth to keep from laughed too hard.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that time," Lucy retorted, in a low voice.

"Juvia did!" she winked and the group began the laugh amongst themselves, nodding and speaking about all the others' punishments.

In the mist of chuckling and quite a few jokes being set out, a loud knock vibrated through the air. "Open the door! The men have arrived!" shouted a muffled voice, and Lucy quickly brought a hand to her face to hide the shame.

"It's Natsu and the gang of idiots," she muttered, while the others giggled at her change of attitude.

"Lu-chan, you'd usually be happy to see Natsu~!" Levy nudged the blonde's thigh with her elbow, before winking at her and letting out her tongue.

Juvia sighed, more amorously than usual, and walked elegantly to the door with a wine glass still in hand. Opening the wooden door and staring out, Juvia blinked before raising an eyebrow at the scene: Natsu was in the front with a playful smile on, Gray was at his right side with an eyebrow raised in contempt, Jellal was to Natsu's right with arms crossed, and Gajeel towered in the back holding his signature grin… all of them had bloodshot eyes.

Practically being stampeded over, the guys swarmed into the room with milky eyes and hunger towards their other half, while Juvia got tackled lightly by Gray. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow before smacking him softly in the chest, "No you didn't…"

Smirking, he nodded his head once before bending over and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She could taste the herb, the smoke that had just recently escaped from his lips before he reached the suite. She looked at him seriously then, wondering faintly why he had so daringly shown his feelings but guessing it had to deal with his current stance, and pointed a finger towards his chest, "Juvia hopes there's left-overs."

Smiling widely, Gray snickered before walking behind her and grabbing her by the waist to push her towards the rest of the group.

"You don't have to worry," he whispered in her ear, before nipping her lobe and making her practically faint while he grabbed the wine glass from her hand and took a sip.

Levy was staring at Gray and Juvia's public display of affection and quickly glanced to her towering boyfriend, "Well how come she gets a 'Hello' like that?" Pouting she brought her arms up to her chest and looked back at them, while a smooth-sailing Gajeel grabbed a hold of her chin, "Jealous now?" He grinned before placing his lips onto hers.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his face with her tiny hands, before pulling away, "Smoke?"

"Ah, yea!" Natsu intervened before Gajeel could answer, his back was resting on Lucy's chest (since she was sitting on the counter) and was currently having his hair tousled by the blonde, "Gajeel got us weed!"

"WHAT?" Erza spat, her eyes murderous and staring at a rather terrified Jellal who was trying for second base in the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT!" Laxus fist pumped, while Lisanna lay wide-eyed in her boyfriend's arms with her mouth slightly agape.

"Weed?" Levy raised an eyebrow, and shook her head in disapproval at her boyfriend's lack of brains.

"OW, what the hell!?" Screeched Natsu, as his hair became tightly gripped by Lucy's knuckles and was yanked to look up at her menacing eyes, "You brought… weed… TO. OUR. DORM."

Rolling her eyes, Juvia cleared her throat and all looked her way, "It's not that bad…"

All opened looked wide-eyed at the scene in front of them: Juvia had regained control of the now-empty wine glass and Gray was behind her, hugging her waist and kissing the crook of her neck softly. Neither member knew whether to gawk at their PDA or at the fact that she was 'all good' with weed.

Taking note of the silence, Gray looked up and away from his girls' neck at the idiotic faces staring. He straightened up, to Juvia's dismay, and shrugged his shoulders, "Uh… yea, I guess we're kinda dating now?"

"K-Kinda?" Erza stuttered, a bit hurt that her friend never told her.

Noticing the look in her friend's eye, Juvia bit her lip, "We're still in progress… but er, Juvia and Gray decided to keep it on the down low."

"Well it ain't down low now," Gajeel scoffed, before looking back at the crowd and taking out a heavy looking bag from his pocket.

Staring at the object her boyfriend was holding, Levy thought it just looked like balls of grass mixed with twigs. She sighed heavily before looking into the red eyes of the man she loved; _he wouldn't let me do anything dangerous_, she thought.

"Fine…" she groaned out loud, hearing her boyfriend 'Whoop!' and grab her by the waist to kiss her on her forehead.

Natsu looked up at his girl, his new feelings taking affect and making him see her more beautiful than before, "Please, Luce~?" he pleaded, he couldn't really move since her hand had a tight grip on his hair. She let go of it and brought the same hand towards her forehead, "We could get into trouble…" she spoke, letting the last word linger, before staring down at him, "but I'll blame it on you and Gajeel."

She heard an annoyed 'What?!' come from Gajeel, but dismissed it as Natsu jumped up and down before pecking her softly in the cheek, making her blush.

Lisanna turned her head up and back towards a grinning Laxus, a questioned look on her face. "Oh you're doing it, alright!" He spoke, a devious look on his face as she whined and covered her face in shame.

The last one standing was Erza, a demonic look in her eye. Jellal was facing her, trying to give his best impression of a pleading look. Staring at him, she spoke high enough for the others to hear, "We got wasted two weeks ago and were instantly punished for not only acting retarded but getting two fifteen year-olds involved. And now you want to do… drugs?" she spat, a small vein on her forehead pulsing,

"Drugs. Out of all the idiotic things we've done on our to-do list, you want to bring in… DRUG! No. Out of the question. Not happening." She shook her head vigorously and scanned the room of sad faces.

Gray sighed heavily, before speaking monotonously towards Erza and the crowd, "Weed is the safest drug out there… in fact, it's not even a drug. It's actually medicinal herb that patients at the hospital use to help lower their pain and nausea affects: meaning no one here will wake up with a hangover or feel like they'll barf all of yesterday's foods –"

"It was only ONCE!" Natsu intervened, before Lucy covered his mouth and nodded for Gray to continue.

"-Compared to alcohol, marijuana is just pocket lint. No one has ever died from it, nor have gone to the hospital for excessive overdose. Sure, you might get giddy or go completely mute for a few hours… but that's it. And there's no kid in the suite today so you can forget about that."

Staring at him, her eyes now a bit softer than before, she spoke softly, "What about if people see us? If someone walks in?"

Juvia grabbed Gray's cold hand, signaling for her to speak, "Well… Juvia and Gray-sama have done it before and you guys have walked in and noticed nothing."

"You've defiled our suite?!" Lucy gasped,

"What's dafible?" Natsu questioned, earning himself a smack,

"Thatta boy!" Gajeel whooped, only to earn a smack as well,

"Well, guess we aren't the only ones…" Laxus shrugged, and Lisanna buried her face deeper into her hands.

"Well then, Erza?" Juvia cocked her head and smiled, as if she had said was nothing to be surprised about.

Looking at her incredulously and then back towards her boyfriend who had a small smile playing on his lips, the scarlet-haired nodded, not being able to muster words. Jellal let out a big laugh before high-fiving Laxus and hugging an already regretful Erza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't take long for everyone who was currently in the suite to take at least five hits of the small rolled blunts that were being passed around. Gajeel had definitely bought more than he could take, let alone the rest of crew, in one night; the only good part was that he didn't buy the bag at all, more like threatened a junky and received.

The u-shaped sofa had yet again become a perfect layout for the eight very contempt adults sitting on it.

"This sofa is so soft..." Lucy cooed, as she pet the brown sofa while pursing her lips to stifle a laugh.

"No, no, no... this pillow is soft!" Levy giggled, as she nuzzled her nose onto the dark red fabric while Gajeel looked at her and just laughed out loud.

Natsu stared at Lucy's boobs; closing one eye and then the other as he cocked his head in different angles. "Huge..." he said to himself, while Lucy had a giggle fit and Levy whined as to why she was only blessed with brains.

A few centimeters away, Lisanna was tracing circles on Laxus' shirt while the said blonde fiddled with the ends of his girls hair. They were the quiet bunch of the group, enjoying each others personal bubble and occasionally looking into each others' eyes before stealing a kiss, maybe two.

Next to them sat Jellal on his own, Erza opting to sit on the floor with her back against the lower half of the sofa and her head between his knees. She was currently tapping her two index fingers together, in a paranoid state.

"What if they find us? What do I say?" she mumbled to herself, loud enough for only Jellal to hear. The bluenette rolled his eyes and answered her for the tenth time, "No one is coming... and I told you not to do it if you felt paranoid. Now you'll stay like that for a few hours!" He facepalmed, letting his hand then drag downwards until it left his face. He was feeling great now, staring at the ceiling, a random fan, even the many colors appearing and disappearing on the TV.

"What would my mother say?" Erza fumbled,

"We're orphans, darling..." Jellal responded, before looking down at the scarlet-haired woman and poking her head until she looked upwards.

"Relax~..." he cooed, and bent down to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Besides Laxus and Lisanna, the only other two that weren't hyperventilating or sexually harassing the furniture was Gray and Juvia. The bluenette had finally left her wine glass discarded at the counter and was sitting bridal-style on top of Gray. He was touching her hair, enjoying how the hue of her hair looked so vibrant between his pearl skin. He had taken of his shirt, and lay snuggled in between the sofa and his girl; Juvia was mindlessly tracing out the tattoo he had on his pectoral, while his thumb caressed hers on her upper thigh.

"Sorry for what I did," he mumbled, pretty sure others could hear but not giving much attention to it, "It's... difficult. I can't relay my feelings like you."

Juvia stared at him for a few, taking in his facial features: the tousled dark hair, the droopy yet beautiful eyes, the scar that adorned his forehead, and the cold lips that never seemed unappealing. "Juvia knows who you are, and loves you for it," she whispered, "Perhaps Juvia should give Gray-sama more herbs, if he's this willing to say his feelings under the influence."

The man chuckled as he moved his arms up towards her waist and hugged her gently, his faced tucked into her chest. "It's going to be a slow way.. you have to give me a chance," his voice was muffled, and Juvia's face only blushed at the proximity of his face to her chest. She stifled a small giggle as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Juvia can wait."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Another hour flew by, the adults still in the same position, the only difference being that Gajeel had stalked over to the suite's cordless phone and ordered seven large pizza boxes from the local pizzeria.

There's was only a small noise coming from the TV, the rest of the roomed was filled with snickers, giggles, outbursts of laughter, and occasional remarks of love towards the sofa and pillows.

Lisanna currently munching on some chips Lucy had laid out until the pizza arrived, and her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke through the crunches, "I'm forgetting something..."

Staring at the back of her head, Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Yea..."

Suddenly a light knock was heard at the door, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Erza, who had finally stopped her paranoia and was enjoy small kisses from Jellal immediately stood up, not realizing she had grabbed Jellal's manhood to try and gain posture. He yelped and Gajeel pointed and laughed, while Lucy tripped over Natsu before grabbing Erza's wrist and pulling herself towards the door.

"Hello? If you guys started the party without us, it was Freed's fault!" a high-pitched voice yelled from the outside.

"Shit! It's Mira!" Lisanna half whispered, half screamed as she launched herself towards the bag of weed and stuffed it behind a speaker next to the TV.

Gajeel got up too, scrambling the discarded blunts and joints into his shirt and running towards the garbage can to dispose of them. Levy hugged her pillow and rocked back and forth, "Pillow... save me from the wrath that is to come..."

Juvia and Gray sat still, only motioning with their hands to sit back down and act normal. Looking at each other both their eyes widened, "Eyes!" Quickly, Juvia jumped off of Gray and the said man dug into his jean pocket for some eye solution.

"I'm not getting any younger~!" Mirajane cried out, knocking again while a paranoid Erza squirmed against Lucy's hold,

"J-Just a m-minute, Mira! I s-spilled water!" Lucy yelled through gritted teeth.  
"IT'S ALL OV- MMMPH!" the blonde covered Erza's mouth and jumped on her back to try and stop her from yelling.

By the sofa, everyone was taking a drop of solution to the eye, and Jellal quickly ran towards the two girls and squeezed the solution onto his girlfriends and friends eye. Gajeel came behind him, carrying both girls away from the door and dropping them onto the sofa, Levy and Lucy falling on top of Erza to stop her from getting up to open the door.

"Perhaps they don't want us around, Mira. We are rather ol-"  
"Don't you dare call me old, Freed!"

Jellal swung the door open, heaving slightly at his recent action of pulling his girlfriend down and sticking solution into her demonic eyes. "You.. just..." he was breathing heavily, "came in time!"

Raising an eyebrow while she held a bottle wine, she quickly gave it to Freed (rather harshly, since he lost his breath for a second) and walked into the suite with both hands on her hips.

Juvia was the first to react, walking over to Mirajane and scanning her full body image: a long green strapless dress that fell to the floor and silver-white sandals that matched her hair perfectly. "You look splendid as usual, Mira-"

"Shut it, smurf." Mirajane looked around and at the scene in front of her. It was quiet.. too quiet.

Juvia had her mouth hanging open, and quickly ran over to hide behind Gray who was trying to mask himself by the fridge.

"What the hell-"  
"Darling, your temper..."  
"FORGET. MY. TEMPER!" She bellowed, before marching towards the pile of women in the sofa.

She breathed before smiling gently, "Levy, Lucy... what are you doing on top of Erza?"

Levy looked at her, before fainting and rolling onto the floor while Gajeel squeaked 'Shrimp!' and went to carry her away. The left-over blonde had Erza straddled, a hand over her mouth as the scarlet-haired woman heaved.

"Lucy~?" She let the ending roll, the white-haired woman's eyebrow twitching.

"I... we... no, them... you see.. OW! ERZA YOU BIT ME~!" Lucy rolled onto the floor as well, her finger throbbing while she cried. Natsu jumped off the sofa, screaming 'Boobs!' before dragging a more-than-embarrassed Lucy away from the scene unfolding.

"Erza," Mira stated, looking down at the sprawled woman on the couch whose cheeks were tinted pink. Erza looked over the couch, finding Jellal's face as he pleaded silently with his eyes to not say a word.

"It was... We, uh..." she was stuttering, not finding any form of courage... since when was she this cowardly? _Oh_, she thought, _I'm intoxicated_...

"Is this a blunt?!"

Mira whipped her head towards the voice of her fiancee who had bent over by the garbage, examining a small white tube with a burnt tip. The man raised an eyebrow and stared at the crowd, Gajeel ultimately facepalming at his mistake of not checking around the floor to see if anything dropped.

"Hoh!" Mira scoffed, and laughed out loud, the eight couples (excluding a rather bored looking Laxus,) fearing for their lives.

"Two weeks ago it was liquor and today it's drugs! WHAT'S NEXT?! SMUGGLE SOME PROSTITUTES!?" Mira's face had become purple, just like Dean Makarov's had when he first found out about the members' doings.

"You're lucky I walked in and not Makarov! Is there any left?!" She looked at each face, a vein on her forehead seeming to burst. Lisanna bit her lip, groaning softly. Laxus looked at her, his eyebrow still raised and muttered something incoherent to the others.

"I'm waiting~... I'll stay here all day!"  
"Hunny, we have dinner at seven.."  
"... Until seven!"

Exhaling loudly, Lisanna stood from the couch and left the safety of her boyfriends' arms to stick her hand behind a speaker. Mira smirked, glad that her sister would cooperate with her superior. Gajeel let out a loud groan, "AW, COME ON!"

Walking with her head down, Lisanna gave the bag to Mira before running back towards the safety of her blonde's arms while he scoffed and called her a baby.

"I'll act like this never happened. I'll act like I was never able to come because Freed just had to finish reading that damn book and then take too long to get dressed."  
"Mira! It takes time to find the appropriate clothing attire!" Freed said, rather hurt.  
"SWEETIE, IT'S A PARTY NOT THE DAMN RED CARPET!"

All heads were turning from Mira to Freed, as they bickered about clothing, manners, and how to breathe in and out without killing the world.

After about five minutes, both walked out of the suite alone, still bickering and forgetting the fact that the others existed. It took a few moments of silence for Natsu to jump in, "Weirdest day ever."

"Yea..."  
"We're leaving."  
"My weed~!"  
"You stole it, Gajeel..."  
"Shut up, Jellal..."  
"I've been caught red-handed."  
"Erza-chan don't worry!"

"NATSU GET OFF MY BOOBS!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The room was dimly lit, a few choked giggled echoing through the one room apartment. Lying in bed was a white-haired woman, her right arm being caressed by a certain green-haired man.

"Their faces were priceless," Mira giggled, taking in a deep breath of smoke.

Freed let out the warm air that was in his chest, a puff of white smoke appearing, "You have no idea... But Laxus knew!"

"Yea, by the time we got to his apartment with Bixlow he was already laughing it off and asking how much he'd be having!" Mira chimed, as she remembered the blonde's devious grin.

Both laughed together, as Freed bent over from his sitting position and placed a smoky kiss on her lips.

* * *

**BWAHAHAH, didn't expect that.. eh? ;D  
I hope you guys enjoyed this little shindig of a chapter!  
Next one I'll be introducing Enchantments... *fangirls***

**Thanks to all the reviews/PM's I have gotten! I love you all and I'm so blessed to have readers like you guys c:  
****ENOUGH SAPPY-NESS.**

**-Ninaaaa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai guys~! c:  
I hope you all had a great few days, but now it's time for an update! *cheers*  
Anyways, I'll write a couple of things before I start today's chappy.  
I haven't been crediting the songs I've written on here, but on**_** tumblr**_** instead... I was surprised to find out it's in the rule to not write song lyrics w/o proper credits :l So here's the list of songs:**

**Asher Roth**** - I Love College  
****Michael Buble ft. Reese Witherspoon**** - Something Stupid  
****Daft Punk**** - Doin' It Right  
****Pussycat Dolls**** - Jai Ho!  
****John Mayer**** - Gravity**

**OMGOSH, just noticed how many songs I've had ._. Anyways, I'll try to remember to credit the songs in the same chapter xD Now also... sorry if some of you were disappointed in the actions the members did last chapter, but **_**THAT'S. THE. REAL. WORLD**_**. mk'? :3 Remember this is a ****Rated M**** story!  
Oh, and those who want lemons... DO MY POLL, THEN... cos it's ending sunday c:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The day had finally come to view, and the once dreadful state all the members were feeling was slowly easing away; acceptance of their punishment began to take hold of their emotions. Sure, they wouldn't have as much of the free time as they had now, they couldn't drink all the time due to classes plus work and they'd have to rack up as much tips as they could to at least have loose change on them. The men weren't as accepting as the girls since they knew they would receive probably the most ridiculous jobs at the restaurant, Natsu and Gajeel specifically.

All met up in the morning, after a rather paranoid rest of the night due to the fact that a certain counselor had caught them red-handed with drugs. After they woke up in their own rooms and saw that they had no missed calls or threatening emails, they figured they were all off the hook. The group walked towards the double doors of their college, deja vu taking place as they remembered their first day of class - where everyone was hung over.

Standing in front was no other than Dean Makarov, waiting patiently for the arrival of their punished students. As they walked closer and all stopped, staring down at him to hear his words, he raised an eyebrow, "You all seem... content."

"We're just ready to take our punishment," Erza spoke, leaving Jellal's side to come closer to the Dean, "And we've accepted the fact that we brought this upon ourselves."

Nodding, the Dean grinned, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Ms. Scarlett!" Looking back around the group, the small smiles tinting the faces of the young ladies while the men stood stone-faced, Makarov nodded once again, "You will not be going to school tomorrow or for the rest of this week and don't worry - you won't be held accountable for any tests, homework, or attendance."

Natsu was the first to react, throwing his fist up in the air, "No school!"  
"_Natsu... we'll be going back to class after this..._" Lucy whispered.

"...Think of it as a freebie before a very hard and tedious section of your life," Makarov began again, only to hear Natsu whine and Lucy pat his back, "Follow me, then!" The short old man began to walk away from the school and toward the East side of the campus city. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw all eight couples walking behind him. He smiled to himself then, a crude thought coming to his head as he awaited the faces of his students once they saw what they'd be working with. Lucky for Wendy, she wouldn't be joining in on this punishment but on one her level: Sherry needed help with the first graders... full time.

After walking for about five minutes through a sort of 'downtown' area in the college city, they stopped in front of what looked like an old wooden tavern with what seemed like molded flooring and cob-webbed walls. It was cramped in between a bookstore and a laundry mat, with an ice cream parlor just on the opposite side followed by a bowling alley and a gym.

"This shit-hole doesn't even match!" Gajeel stormed, noticing that the shit-for-wood building was their destination. Levy would've already threatened him to calm down, but she too was busy biting her lip to hold her thoughts: all around, the buildings matched the stone exterior that was the cobbled floor and held a more medieval theme with high-peaked roofs and elegantly curved signs yet this building was old and rickety with vines and insects crawling around acting as a form of 'natural appearance'.

Turning around to face his students, Makarov took in their expressions: Lucy had fainted at the site of a rat and Natsu was shaking her to wake up while doing a double-take at this house, Gajeel was looking at the building and screaming out obscenities while Levy was looking down and massaging her temples, Erza and Jellal stood still with both their eyes wide open in shock while one muttered something about an orphanage, and Juvia was arguing with Gray and blaming the whole mess on him.

"Juvia should've never let you in the suite. With your ways of treating Juvia, of course Juvia would result to drinking! Juvia had those hickeys for over four days!"  
"J-Juvia, calm down! It's not my fault! And I'm damn proud of my artwork! And.. And it was Gajeel who thought up the idea-"  
"YOU FUCKING PRICK! Don't blame that shi-"  
"GAJEEL, your language! It's all you do! Curse this, and curse that!"  
"Luce... Luce wake up, it was just a damn rat!"  
"SHE DIED ON ME~!"  
"SHUT UP, FIRECROTCH!"  
"THE HELL YOU SAY, ICE SHIT?"  
"NATSU! YOU DROPPED ME!"  
"LUCY~!"  
"Does this not remind you... of the..."  
"Orphanage... needs... to... change..."  
"now..."

Clearing his throat, silence went through the group just in time for a couple of punches to be heard: Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray had all extended their fists to each others face. "Enough," Makarov spoke, giving them the opportunity to bring their fists back down and give their full attention (or for Natsu's sake, half).

"I know you all share the same feeling for this place-"  
"It's shit," Gajeel spoke, before getting the air inside him be taken out by a quick elbow from his girlfriend.  
"-and that's why I'm giving you three days to clean and primp it up!" Makarov finished, his hands spreading wide as he smiled brightly.

"C-clean it up?" Lucy spoke, still dizzy from her previous faint.  
"Primp it up? In three days?!" Levy asked, confused at her Dean's words.

"WE'LL DO IT!" Both Erza and Jellal raised their hands, relief spreading across their faces.

Enjoying the only two members that seemed happy about the change, the Dean kept on with his announcement, "On Friday, we shall have a test team come in and see how good the quality of the restaurant, food, and service is. If you do well and receive good markings, I will lift off the only-tip payment-"  
"YES!" Lucy groaned,  
"to one-hundred jewels an hour!" Once he finished his speech, he began clapping and laughing, thinking that his idea was a marvelous one.

"O-one... hundred..." Lucy was feeling dizzy, she was clutching onto Natsu's arm for dear life and nodding her head while Levy rubbed her back, "It's okay Lu-chan, w-we still also get tips..."

"This is fucked up..." Gajeel mumbled, staring down at Levy, who just nodded in return. A hundred jewels? That wasn't even enough to pay for a used book. Juvia was crying, a puddle forming at her feet as Gray tried rubbing her back and figuring out what he would do himself - the rent for their dorm wasn't cheap... at all.

Erza and her boyfriend stayed to the side, huddled together and deciding the colors of the exterior walls and something about outside appearance. They had nervous smiles on their faces, beads of sweat dropping from Jellal's forehead and his girlfriend trembling slightly; the resemblance to the orphanage they lived in to this new restaurant was strikingly similar.

Rolling his eyes at Lucy's misfortune as well as Gajeel's rude comments, the Dean kept on, "As you excel in the months, your pay will rise. I'm being nice enough even giving you one jewel, so don't take my kindness for granted. Your three days of reconstructing this old building start tomorrow, with Erza and Jellal in charge. To assist you, I have brought the Strauss siblings; they've been assigned to work here as well, in full pay of course. Enjoy your time, and I'll see you in class!"

And with that the old man began walking away; ignoring Lucy's agonizing whine's, Gajeel's annoyed bellows, Juvia's tantrum, and the few punches that were heard as Elfman came out and gave the men a beating. Pulling out his pocket-watch, the old geezer checked the time and sighed, it was only eight in the morning and his children were already punished; he smiled to himself as he realized that, excluding today, this week all the teachers would be getting a break from the rather noisy crew.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"I'm so glad we're all together, and ready for this brilliant day!" Mirajane smiled, clapping lightly and jumping around as she realized the fun she would have with her friends in reconstructing everything. Of course the men would do the painting and building, while the ladies cleaned and washed and sanitized... all... the dirty... "Oh Mavis, we're going to die~!"

Lisanna was the first to react to Mirajane's sudden mood change, and quickly patted her back confusingly, "Uh Mira, no crying until we finish... Well, er, Erza? What shall we start doing tomorrow?"

"It must be man's work! For the manly men that is us.. manly..."  
"Did he just confuse himself?!"  
"Fucking weirdo..."

Erza closed her eyes and smiled, as Elfman punched both Gajeel and Gray's head and listened to Natsu laughing in the background. "Well, we should go from the inside out, since we've got to dust and mop and probably build extra things..." she had a finger to her chin, her head cocked slightly to show that she was thinking, "Jellal? You can be in charge of the handy work, the girls and I will grab boxes and start throwing away unnecessary items. For now, let's walk back to class."

* * *

**Day 1 **- Bugs & Trash

If the outside looked disgusting and dirty, the inside was eerie and surely haunted. Pitter-patter noises of rat's feet could be heard as they squeaked to one another about uninvited guests, the smell of mold lingered throughout the entire vicinity making eyes water and throats feel clogged, cobwebs sparkled between the few cracks of sunlight seen through the ceilings and sacks of spider eggs dangled around. Levy held a tight grip around Gajeel's waist, her eyes closed as she trembled at the thoughts of spiders running through her arms and biting her toes; spiders were the worst in her book, and boy was she ready to take any other punishment than this.

"How do we even see in here?" Gray managed through with a muffled voice, his shirt currently covering his mouth and nose from the stench. A loud crash was heard a few feet into the building and suddenly light filled the room. Standing in the middle, with a piece of cobweb stuck to his pink hair was Natsu, with his hands on his hips and smile on his face, "I fixed it! We have light now!"

Lucy let her mouth open wide, "Did you just throw a chair at the ceiling?" she asked incredulously, and received a rather annoyed scoff from Natsu, "Well, yea Luce... how else would we get light?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps by using THE LIGHT SWITCH?!" Lucy stormed, walking over and punching him on the shoulder while Juvia walked gracefully towards a light switch and flipped it on.

Blinking on, yellow dimmed lights filled the vast building and with the help of the extra light from the ceiling the crew was able to really capture in the damage that this building held inside: the rats were seen as they hissed at the abnormal brightness, the few tables and chairs found were rotten and sporting mold, the walls were caked with grease and vines that strangled the small barks of wood, and more spiders and roaches filled the walls and deep crevices.

The bluenette couldn't take it anymore, Levy jumped up and onto Gajeel's arms as she trembled and hid her face into the nook of his neck, "I can't! KILL THEM~!" Gajeel gritted his teeth, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he ran around stomping bugs on the ground while he held his girlfriend who had her legs wrapped around his waist in a death-lock. Lucy was almost in the same state, hiding behind Natsu as she felt a cobweb tickle her back. Juvia, Erza, and Lisanna stood in shock, as Elfman and Mira began stomping and whacking spiders with some left-over brooms.

Jellal looked towards Natsu, a wicked smile running through his face, "Natsu! You still into fire?" Jellal caught the pink-haired man's attention, a wide grin spreading on his face, "Oh hell yeah!" Getting a hold of the new plan, Gray looked towards Elfman, "Yo Elfman! Where's the sink?"

"Towards the left side, follow me!" the said man began running towards what looked like a bar and Gray followed behind, whispering a 'yes!' as he saw Elfman point at the sink, "It's a man, the only thing that stayed equipped!" He opened the faucet, and sparkling water came rushing out, "Perfect!"

"Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, look for any kind of bucket or cup you can use to fill with water!" Jellal yelled, trying to make his voice louder than Levy's wails, "Lucy and Mira, grab some brooms and get ready to sweep out water, Gajeel hold on to Levy-  
"LIKE I HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!"  
"-and Natsu..." The bluenette only had to look at him, before Natsu smiled and laughed out loud as he dug into his pocket and brought out a lighter and a couple of matches.

"Is there alcohol?!" Natsu asked, looking around to try and find random bottles. Mira was the first to speak, screaming as she ran towards Natsu with two bottles of old moonshine in hand, "Will this do?" She was sweaty already, the heat only getting worse due to people running around and grabbing things to help run out the pests.

"It's perfect!" Natsu smiled, nodding and he quickly unscrewed the cork and took a swig.  
"He's drinking?!" Lisanna's eyes were wide open, both her hands currently holding two beer mugs filled with water.  
"Nope! He's being my pyromaniac!" Lucy laughed, as she found a broom and looked back at her crush, who winked at her in return.

Warning everyone to be ready to splash water and sweep out the cobwebs and scattering rats, the pinkette took in a mouthful of moonshine. He quickly sparked up a match and let his eyes focus on the small flickering flame, before taking a deep breath from his nose and spitting out the alcohol. A puff of flame roared out of him and onto at least a dozen cobwebs in his way, a few rats also squealing in fright as they ran towards the open door. Taking their cue Juvia, Erza, and Lisanna ran and splashed water onto the burning wood and cobwebs, flushing them towards the floor where Mira and Lucy sweeped them furiously out and towards the door.

Again and again, Natsu brought moonshine into his mouth and spit it out like fire with a single match, more and more cobwebs and dead spiders falling to the floor accompanied by scared rats and roaches. Soon enough, Levy was able to loosen up and have her feet touch the ground to help sweep out the excess water filled with the dead remains of insects. Elfman and Jellal filled as many cups of water as they could, while the girls splashed the fire until charred wood was all that was left.

Gajeel assisted Natsu, grabbing what looked like a hammer and pounding on rotten walls where more bugs spewed out, only the be cooked by Natsu's fire. Slowly but surely the amounts of insects and critters began to dwindle, all that was being left were the bits of charred wood and massive holes in the walls.

Screaming in disgust, Levy and Lucy were able to sweep out the last of the rats; the blonde looked out the door and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. "It must be after noon by now," she spoke high, her throat feeling raspy from the amounts of smoke that were now seeping through the cracks and out into the small college-town.

"I... did... it...!" Heaving, Natsu quickly tried sitting on a chair only for it to break into pieces on the floor. The incredulous look on his face made the crew laugh, though the pinkette seemed to only take notice to Gray's laugh and they began to fight once again. Trying to break up the scene, Mira got in between them and slightly giggled before mentioning something about a cannabis plant; the two men were best friends for the rest of the day.

Taking advantage of the silence that came with Mirajane's threat, Erza took the lead, "I guess now we can begin throwing away..." she looked around, everything was crap: the tables, chairs, moth infested curtains, cups, plates, the whole nine yards.

"Everything?" Lisanna spoke, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, "This is a mess..."

* * *

**Day 2** - Rebuilding & Repairing

After becoming pro bug exterminators, the team spent the rest of the previous day lugging out old furniture and ripping off anything that seemed rotten and old-aged. It wasn't surprising that by nightfall, most of Enchantments was gone: only the supporting walls and pillars were left, including some parts of the roof.

Bright and early, all eleven members of Fairy Tail met at the doors of Enchantments. It had drizzled lightly last night, washing away any excess smell of burnt wood that Natsu had charred. Everyone had an idea of what would be happening today - this building needed to be rebuilt and repaired.

Breaking the members into teams, Jellal took the lead with Erza's approval, "Alrighty then, we have two days left... meaning today and tomorrow will be strictly used for construction and replacement of furniture," all nodded and awaited his next words, "So I'll be breaking up everyone in teams..."

"I pick Lucy!" Natsu raised his right fist up into the air with a grin on his face, his other currently hugging the said blonde by the waist.  
"Then I'm with my shrimp!" Gajeel humphed, patting Levy on the head and having the bluenette blush lightly.  
"Juvia takes Gray!" Jumping happily she brought down her head to his shoulders, while the said man smiled bashfully.  
"Freed's never here! It's so un...fair..." Mira began crying, her sister again by her side and patting her back with an odd expression on her face while Elfman bellowed that he is no man.

"This isn't like the teams we'd break up into when we were in the guild," Erza began, "This is strictly for building purposes. We need as much muscle as we can for rebuilding and brains for the repairing of leakage and broken stove-tops. Plus, we need the girls to paint and clean."

After a few whines of disapproval (a tie between Juvia and Natsu), all couples separated and stayed looking at the scarlet-haired and the bluenette. Resuming in his authoritative voice, Jellal began once again, "So I've broken up the teams evenly: For rebuilding we have Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, for repairing we have Elman and I, for painting we have Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna, and for cleaning and beginning to sort ideas of furniture we have Mirajane, Juvia, and Erza. Everyone good?"

Looking around at his friends' faces, they all were already chattering away at what they would be doing and how they'd be doing it. A smile playing on his face he turned to Erza and winked, a light blush escaping her cheeks. Her boyfriend had come a long way: once timid and a bit anti-social, he was blooming now. Reaching up to him, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly on his lips, feeling his stretch into a pleasing smile.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"You're hammering that wrong you pyro!"  
"Talk to me when you put pants on you stripper!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**…**

"Elfman, I think you're loosening the bolt...we don't want water spewing out..."  
"As a man, I know what I am doing. This is here is tig- BLARGHMPGFJHH-"  
"I told you... GET... THE WRENCH! TIGHTEN... AGH BLRG-"

**…**

"I think we should paint the wall pink!"  
"Pink?! Lu-chan that's too girly..."  
"How about blue?"  
"I think I like purple... it's regal."  
"I rather blue, Levy.."  
"I rather purple, Lucy..."  
"Girls... be nice... we can paint it both! Or-Or... Red! Yes! Red and Green!"  
"Those are christmas colors, Lisanna!"

**…**

"Erza, we've been cleaning even the spots that are already clean... let's move to furniture!"  
"No. We must make sure everything is spotless. The girls will be painting soon."  
"They fighting over colors, darling..."  
"Juvia agrees with Mira..."  
"Clean. Cleaning is good. It helps us stay away from getting allergies by dusts and-"  
"I said... I don't want to clean."  
"Juvia agrees again..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Juvia's only kidding! ha...ha...he..."  
"You heard me! FUR. NI. TURE. That's what I want to do!"  
"Oh, you need me to change your mind?"  
"No, no, Mira is joking also... right?"  
"Try me!"  
"GRAY-SAMA~!"

**…**

Somehow it was easier to catch the building on fire than to actually begin the process of rebuilding and repairing.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had managed to patch up most of the holes that were made by the metal-heads hammer and the pyro's sorry excuse for lighting. They were getting more tired and annoyed by each others' presence, fighting to the point where each sported a black eye and a swollen cheek.

Elfman and Jellal had made the most progress, their last project being to tighten the faucets in the restrooms and kitchen, all which were leaking. Deciding that as a man and that he must do all things manly including tightening faucets, Elfman decided to take the lead... which ended in the both of them soaked from head to toe and gargling water.

The three girls Lucy, Lisanna and Levy were currently fighting over colors; each had their own design stuck in their head. After fighting over colors and smacking each other with a few paint brushes, it was decided that they would pick a color no one has picked. They began painting right away, Levy in tow and drawing small golden figures around the paint job both Lisanna and Lucy did.

Finally, Erza and Mirajane were going through an all out brawl; verbally, that is. After catching Erza by surprise and threatening her over by the actions she had committed (drugs and alcohol), both moved quietly around and Juvia followed with a notepad sketching new furniture to place, and a worried look on her face whenever she'd look at Mira.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

By sunset, the building was in a marvelous condition on the inside.

With all the holes patched up and smoothed out to seem as though the wall had never been broken, the girls could finally go on with their painting. They fixed the ceiling and even etched into the pillars designs the girls could use. All three received kisses from their girlfriends, including a hug from Lisanna. Both Jellal and Elfman repaired all leaking sinks, still fans, and electrical wires. To follow the theme the girls were going for, both decided to install dim-lit bulbs around the building, giving it a peaceful and sort of magical glow.

The three painters were praised greatly by their work: the walls inside Enchantments felt like people were walking into an enchanted forest. Painted a dark green by Lucy and Lisanna, Levy drew small golden vines that wrapped around the pillars, walls, and even reached the ceiling (thanks to Gajeel). Thanks to Lucy's quick thinking they left the floors wooden, only adding vibrantly painted green vines to make the guests experience more real.

As for the three cleaners, they had left everything spotless. Juvia held a huge notebook where she had drawn the blueprint of the buildings and the furniture that would be placed. All three were the first to leave, to order the furniture and have it shipped by tomorrow morning. Following the theme, they had chosen to keep wooden furniture and add green cushions as well as gold rimmed cups and utensils. Since Gajeel seemed the most informed in alcohol, Erza had asked him to go and grab as much liquor as he could to fit in the bar; Elfman had agreed to go and help him.

Tomorrow would be their last day working on the building, still needing to refurbish the outside and furnish the inside.

* * *

**Day 3** - Outside & the In

They had started earlier than the other days, waking up at dusk and finding themselves working even harder than usual to have this building finished. A new atmosphere filled the air, one with a sense of accomplishment and longing for their massive work to be seen and praised. No one was angry or starting fights, in fact all was well as they began and finished their last day.

Six carriages filled with furniture came to a halt at the front of the building, behind those came a single smaller carriage with Elman and Gajeel in the passenger seats. Awaiting at the doors was the rest of the crew, jittery about tomorrow and excited to finish today.

Stepping out of their carriage, the two men walked towards the back and opened the curtain. All others followed, momentarily forgetting the other six carriages and having their mouths hang open: in the small space that they had there was well over 300 bottles of wine and liquor, Merlot to Ciroc to Bacardi to Moonshine. Receiving friendly pats in the back from the rest of the men and bright smiles from the women, they began to bring out bottles and take them towards the inside of the building.

"I guess we can leave Elfman and Gajeel in charge of that while the rest of us begin bringing out the furniture and placing it accordingly." Erza still had her hold as leader and after going with Juvia and Mirajane to the furniture store just on the outskirts of FTU's city, she was more than excited for the rest of her friends to see their choice in furniture. Taking the hint Juvia walked towards the carriage nearest to the building and peaked through the fabric wall, "Hm, this is just the carriage for cushions. The next one should be furniture..."

"There's a carriage just for cushions?!" Lucy squeaked, a bit awe-struck and curious as to what they bought that needed a full cart of cushions.

As if understanding the meaning of her small outburst, Mira shrugged, "We decided to keep the 'wooden look' that the building had, but to make it a bit more elegant and not so tough on our tushies, we need cushions for every seat in the house!" Smiling she turned and walked over to the next carriage, peeking into it just like Juvia did.

"Here we go! These are half of the tables!" Clapping her hands, more jittery than usual, Mira walked towards the carriage driver and asked him to open the wall of fabric that hid the furniture.

The old man smiled sweetly and walked towards the back of the cart, pulling some strings and making the fabric rise up towards the carriage ceiling. "I suppose you can ask the other drivers to do the same? Might as well not have to peek and just look at what we need!" Nodding at Mira's request, he called out to all six and in due time all furniture was openly visible.

Natsu and Gray were the first to react, walking towards the carriage Mira had first seen with the tables and begin setting them down on the cobble stoned ground. "We can start bringing furniture around, and at least the lighter ones you girls can carry into Enchantments and start rearranging it," Gray spoke, only to have Juvia hug him from behind, "Juvia loves it when Gray-sama is authoritative~!" Raising eyebrows all around, Gray blushed and wriggled his way out of Juvia's arms, "J-Juvia... go help out... tell Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy where this table s-should go." Pouting, the bluenette nodded in agreement and helped the three girls lift the table and take it inside.

The soft glow that filled the inside of Enchantments was beautiful and as more and more tables came in, the once empty room was becoming lively. "Hmm... Lucy, Juvia thinks that table should go a little more to the left, Gray-sama and Natsu make that large table scooch away from the wall, Mira that small table should be to the left of the pillar..."  
"I'm tired of moving this! Erza, why don't you come do it?"  
"Because I'm pulling in the bigger tables with Jellal?"

Mira looked over to her scarlet-haired friend and saw her moving a larger dining table with Jellal.

"And why was I not told to help move that? Why do I get the damn coffee table?!" Mira was huffing already, her face bright red and her eyebrows furrowed. With a worrisome face Juvia went to walk forward to apologize, only to have Lisanna stop her and walk herself towards her sister.

"Mira? You've been acting weird..."  
"Not like a man!" Elfman stalked over, a frown appearing on his face.  
"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked, completely ignoring her brothers 'manly' statement.

Figuring her small outburst, which was unusual to say the least, Mira nodded her head softly and brought her hand to her forehead, "Just a bit.."

"Bipolar?" Natsu called, only to get a scary glare from Lucy that made him hide behind Gray.  
"Yea..." Mira agreed, laughing lightly.

"Well... Juvia do we have all the tables placed?" Levy spoke, trying to turn around the somewhat awkward conversation. Nodding, Juvia looked down at her notebook and counted the twenty they had ordered and looked back up to match the numbers, "Yes, Juvia believes we can begin bringing out the chairs, stools, and benches."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eight benches, forty-eight chairs, ten stools, and a host booth later, the crew had finally finished the settling of furniture; four carriages down, two left.

"Now that we are done with the furniture, we should strap the cushions, and then bring out the glasses, utensils, napkins, toiletries, and all other miscellaneous items we brought in the last carriage," Erza spoke, a bright smile on her face at how the whole inside restaurant was looking.

"Erza?" Levy spoke, a crease between her brows, "Aren't we forgetting the outside? It's not painted... and we don't even have a sign..."

The smile on Erza's face faltered; they had completely forgotten the outside half.

"Actually, I asked Elfman and Gajeel to run to the supply store to buy some paint and wood shiner. I thought we could leave the old ratty look on the outside and only have the sign of Enchantments lure guests to come and eat here. Since you, Levy, are so good at painting and writing, I thought you'd enjoy doing the sign while the rest of us finish up in here. Gajeel will be painting the wood with wood shiner to give it a shining effect." Finishing up, Jellal smiled at his amazing quick thinking yesterday, looking towards Erza and winking once again.

The scarlet-haired stayed quiet, blinking at his quick reaction to step forward and save the day. Looking at him for a bit longer, she turned and walked away towards the carriage to start bringing over the cups and cushions, not even saying as much as a thank you to her boyfriend. Jellal stared back in confusion, looking around to have his friends shrug and shake their heads, not understanding either. Juvia quickly walked out following behind Erza, hoping to figure out what happened.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sunset was fast approaching by the time the members had finally finished the entire outside and inside of the restaurant. Levy had made a beautiful sign: Gold letters showing brightly on top of a dark green background read 'Enchantments' with small bright green leaves growing out of the curves of the letters. It was placed on the upper center of the building, having it brought out more after Gajeel touched up the outside with wood shiner, making the walls sparkle in the sun's rays.

On the inside, all the chairs were adorned with dark green cushions as well as vines that Lucy had painted on the furniture itself, mimicking the same movements Levy had to make the drawings look real. The bar was set with ten high stools and currently had well over one hundred types of liquor on the wall, showcasing themselves to the guests. Tracing the bar were margarita mixers, beer mugs, martini glasses, and neon painted vines that gave a 'club feel' to it.

Thanks to Gray the crew had left a huge space in between the bar and the tables, after he brought up the idea of having a room to maybe dance and socialize. At that statement, Jellal raised his hand and offered to DJ if they would have a sort of dance night, which then Natsu yelled in delight because he loved to party. Erza was skeptical though, and told everyone that she'd have to ask the Dean before placing any music in the restaurant.

It was all finished. Each of the eleven Fairy Tail members walked towards the door and glanced back at their wonderful creation. Tomorrow they would have a test team come and see if they have what it takes. No one could fall asleep that night, especially a certain teacher and counselor.

**Day 4** - Test Team

The blonde stretched her arm, searching for the buzzing noise that was interfering with her sleep. She felt warm in her blankets, the shot of cold air feeling unpleasant and unwelcoming as she searched her nightstand blindly for the noise. Finally grabbing her phone, she moved her head away from the pillow and read the message sent to her.

**One New Message **- Virgo 6:00AM  
_Good morning, princess. I have the clothes you asked me to prepare ready.  
I'll be waiting for you outside the restaurant._

Smiling to herself, she quickly turned over on her bed and faced the ceiling, squealing lightly. Virgo had finished the surprise uniforms Lucy had created for everyone for today's 'test' and opening of Enchantments. She heard a loud groan next to her and her shut eyes opened and quickly looked at the handful of pink hair popping out from under her covers.

"Natsu! What the hell?!" Lucy fumed, sitting up from her bed only to cover herself up with the comforter when she noticed she was dressed in a skimpy pajama.

Opening one eye then the other, Natsu rolled his eyes and brought his arm up to encircle Lucy's waist and bring her down to his level. He had a smug look on his face as he spoke, "Luce when are you gonna give up telling me that? We've been together for almost four and a half years..."

He kissed her forehead, ignoring the heat that was escaping her face, "But I do like these past few weeks a little more than before..." he brought his face closer to hers and propped himself up with his arm to to get a better view of her. Slowly he brushed his lips against hers, making the blonde's stomach do back flips.

He was right, the past few weeks after their first kiss, Natsu had become more attached to Lucy than ever before; giving her random kisses, sleeping in her bed more often, even taking her out on dates. But there was one thing that irritated her, that brought her back down to Earth even though she was cruising down Cloud Nine...

"You're my best friend, I don't see anything wrong with it and you shouldn't either," he whispered, a small smirk coming across his face as he pecked her on the lips one last time and jumped off the bed, hurrying her to get dressed for them to leave.

"Yea..." her voice was low, although she knew he could hear her well, "best friends..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Outside of Enchantments** - 7:30AM

Everyone was ready to take on the people who would be coming to test whether or not the members did a good job in reconsturcting Enchantments; if they would fail, Mavis knows what Makarov would make them do instead.

By the time Lucy and Natsu had arrived, some were already waiting and chatting with a certain pinkette. "Virgo!" Lucy called, running towards her maid. Smiling and telling her master good morning, Virgo held in her hands a rather large box. Putting it down on the floor, the pinkette bowed, "Princess, here are the requested clothes. I added a little spice to it, Makarov's orders, but if you do not like it I can be punished."

"Spice?" Levy questioned as she finally reached the group, Gajeel's strong arm around her shoulders. Lucy also questioned, raising an eyebrow and about to speak until she was cut by the voice of her Dean, Makarov.

"I see Virgo brought your uniforms, which I must say Lucy you did a fine job in picking!" Makarov stood in front of the ten standing, minus Mirajane. "If you haven't noticed, Mira is absent for the day so the barista's are down to two." Lisanna was the first to cock her head in confusion, "I thought my sister and I were the only ones?" Makarov chuckled and shook his head from side to side.

"Actually, I bet it's a good time to announce each person's job and give them their attire... Virgo, shall you help me?" Giving a silent nod, the pinkette walked towards Makarov and stood next to him, eying her masters' friends.

"Juvia, Lisanna, and Mira shall be baristas," Makarov started, and Virgo brought out two bags that marked Juvia and Lisanna's name. "Elfman, you shall be the cook," the said man yelled proudly and accepted the bag of clothing Virgo gave him. "Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Gray shall be waiters," the blonde and bluenette cheered while Jellal wore a sly smile on his face and Gray took off his shirt. "Gajeel and Natsu, you are busboys and helpers to the waiters. At night, you will become bouncers," whining about the first part and questioning the last part, both only received a wink from Makarov and two bags of clothing. "Finally, Erza... you shall be the host of it all. You have control of all that is going on and who sits where; make sure to note that the customer is always right," the scarlet haired woman smiled and agreed, her hands on her hips as she sported an accomplish look.

"Now that all my children have been given their jobs and uniform, please get dressed and meet me inside at the center of dance floor!" Not understanding the last part of their Dean's request, the eleven ventured into the restaurant only to hear Jellal gasp and run towards the massive DJ system that was placed in between the bar and start of the tables, facing the dance floor and the door to the outside.

"No... way..." Jellal's eyes twinkled and Gajeel stalked over as well, a huge grin plastered on his face as he high-five'd his friend. Both looked up to see a smiling Makarov, "Erza told me both of you DJ'd at some point. A club-like experience after let's say... after 9? Would give great revenue to our small yet very well-refurbished restaurant. My children, you have pleased me very much. Now all of you, get dressed! The test team is about to get here!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Lucy whined, as she stalked towards Makarov with an angry expression, "This isn't exactly uniform... and underneath?! I could be mistaken for being a stripper!"  
"HEY!" Gray intervened, also walking out already dressed.  
"Shut it!" Lucy swatted the air and kept her eyes on Makarov, who was smiling brightly as the other women walked out of the bathrooms.

The ladies were dressed in a sort of renaissance-maiden look, with a silk shirt that showed their shoulders and a black under-bust corset laced with gold that supported their breasts in a rather appealing manner. They wore a low-rimmed thickly-fabricated skirt with a slit down their right side, showing a hint of leg with black shorts; their shoes being simple ballerina slippers. The blonde pointed at Virgo, "Although I enjoy the renaissance look, I don't enjoy how easily the skirt is taken off and these shorts show our ASSES!"

Curious about what his crush was speaking about, Natsu walked over to a red-faced Lucy and tugged on her skirt only to have it fall to the floor. Too dumbstruck about Natsu's actions, the blonde stayed still as everyone took the 'stripper' clothing into view: The black shorts (rather spanks) had a red Fairy Tail insignia stamped on the left butt cheek, rimmed with gold.

"Woah... Luce, you look hot!" Natsu grinned, bringing his arms over his chest and whistling, the said blonde coming back from her momentary mind-block. Looking down at herself and back towards the awed girls who had silly smiles on her faces, Lucy rolled her eyes as her cheeks burned and picked up the fallen skirt.

Wiping the small trickle of blood that had left from his nose at the site of the blonde, Makarov cleared his throat, "That under part was my idea,"  
"Why am I not surprised..." Levy whispered towards a nodding Lisanna.  
"It will be used as your uniform for the after-hours, once the restaurant is closed and only the bar is opened for the club. As for the men, those shirts that you are wearing will be taken off and only the bow tie and slacks will be left."

At that, Juvia looked towards her boyfriend and his friends and smiled, they all looked very handsome... specially her Gray. They wore regular white button-down shirts with the sleeves rolled up elbow-high and black slacks with matching black shoes; their only accessory being a bright red bow tie laced with gold, matching the insignia on all the girls left butt cheek.

"Juvia likes that idea! Although... I may earn more love rivals than just Lucy..."  
"I'm not interested!" Lucy snapped, flailing her hands.

As the workers laughed, Makarov pipped them down quickly once he heard the door open and a random voice call out if anyone was there. "Well, our test team is here! Get into your positions, I've prepared the host booth with well over one-hundred menu's. Elfman, be prepared to cook your heart out. Everyone else... smile."

Running towards their positions, the waiters ran to their designated areas: Gray took the fair right and Jellal the left, while Lucy took the middle right and Levy the left. Elfman was already settled in the back, frying some unknown foods and working on random foods to prepare. Gajeel and Natsu grabbed towels by the bar and stuffed them on their back-right pockets, leaning on the bar to wait for the customers to bustle in. Juvia and Lisanna began bringing out beer mugs and cutting lemons, getting ready for their ten stools to become filled. And Erza stood proudly behind her booth, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and bringing out her sharpest smile.

In came a crowd of about about twenty customers, all their expressions one of awe as they walked into what seemed like an enchanted tavern. Smiling even brighter, Erza began, "Welcome to Enchantments! How many?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lucy walked towards her next customer, the back of their head signaling to her that it was a guy. _Well, at least I'll try and get a better tip than what I got from the last two girls_... she thought, remembering she had only made ten dollars in tips in two hours. The man looked handsome from the back, broad shoulders and tight muscular arms could be seen since all he was wearing a black tank top with a vest lazily placed over it.

She grabbed the small notepad she was given by Erza from in between her skirt and skin, and walked straight forward only to turn with a smile on her face as she shut her eyes, "Hi! My name is Lucy, what would you like to have today?"

She heard a sweet chuckle and opened her eyes slowly, only to flinch and have the color drained from her face. The man _was_ handsome, and held the same playfully grin that she saw so much through Natsu. He had a single silver earring on his left ear, a thin scar adorning his right eyebrow; his blonde hair was in messy spikes just like Natsu's also. Her mouth felt dry, and she quickly darted her eyes around the room: everyone was busy chattering and laughing, Natsu was on the other side of the restaurant, cleaning some cups and listening intently to something Gajeel was saying.

"I think I'm fine just seeing the view in front of me," the man cooed, "although the way you are dressed is definitely making me a little hot... perhaps I could have some water?"

She still couldn't move, couldn't even process his words; standing in front of her was the man she'd never thought she'd see, the man she tried so hard to hide from, standing in front of her was none other than Sting Eucliffe.

…...

**OMGOSH, I KNOW... WHAT A CLIFFY.  
But I luv the clifferz c;  
I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, because I surely didn't ._. IT TOOK FIVE-EVAH.  
Derp. Leave a lovely review and REMEMBER THE POLL ENDS SUNDAY. **

**-Ninahhh**


	11. Sting & Stung Arc

**Darlings! I missed you so! :* (I was on a short vacay, sry~!)  
Here's the next chapter of a very crazy arc in the mix... enjoy ;3**

**& also check out my newest fic (which is for all you NaLu fans, mostly...) '****Finding What Was Lost****' … warning: **_**you will cry**_**. **

**P.S. Enjoy the NaLu smut in this chapter, since they won. Next up will be Jerza, so stay tuned! LOL**

**P.P.S My birthday is hours away... August 15th is obviously National Nina Appreciation Day :3**

**Now then! Enjoy, my lovelies~**

* * *

**Enchantments** - 10:50 AM

They had been staring at each other for over five minutes, one holding a crooked smile while the other gawked uncomfortably. The blonde man was taking in the voluptuous creature he had in front of him: how the corset helped bring her large breasts even more out in the open, how the long slit on her skirt gave a glimpse to her pale thigh, how her lips became moist as she licked them, and how her cheeks glowed pink with embarrassment. "I don't know what to think of you," Sting mused, "you passed cute a few years ago, and you ran over hot... now you're just plain sexy."

Her face felt hot, her bones rigid as she watched the said man speak so freely about her without care. _Why am I not responding?_ she thought, momentarily stunned that she even allowed anyone to speak to her like that... the blonde wouldn't even let Natsu get away- _it's not like he'd say any of those things anyways_.

Her mouth felt dry as she tried to speak, "W-water... coming up." With all her might Lucy quickly turned on her heel and half-ran towards the kitchen, making a beeline and entering the small employee bathroom. It seemed close to impossible to lock the door, her hands shook and her body was trembling; fear had finally begun to take it's hold on her. Slowly, she brought a hand up to her chest and felt her heart palpitating. Her breathing had gone from small breaths to long intakes of breath, to finally short and loud gasps for air.

She began to hyperventilate, coughing up sobs as she managed to hold on to the sink as if it was all she had left to live. Her knuckles were white, her blonde hair falling over her face as she looked up at her reflection: she was looking a sickly green, tears running down her face and her shoulders falling and rising as she tried to maintain her breathing.

_I need to leave, I need to get out_... her eyes darted around the tiny bathroom for one; quickly lifting her leg and closing the open lid of the toilet, she sat down and brought her hands up to her head. _I thought this place was secure, I never thought he'd show_... She remembered the way he looked at her, those hungry eyes waiting to devour her, and gagged. _He's going to take me, He's going to_-

"Oy~! Is someone in there? I need to pee!"  
_Natsu?_

The blonde's eyes widened as her neck snapped towards the door, the knob was jiggling as the man on the other side tried to open it. He couldn't have possibly picked a worse time to be coming into the scene that was unfolding. She kept quiet, or tried to, as she made herself take long slow breaths to catch herself from making involuntary noises.

"Come on! Is anyone in there?! I hate these damn doors!"

Again, the knob jiggled viciously as Natsu tried to pry it open. Biting her lip hard, Lucy shut her eyes and counted backwards from ten; her breathing regulated enough, and she sat there trembling and waiting for her crush to leave.

"FINE THEN. I'LL GO PEE IN THE DAMN TREES OUTSIDE!"

As soon as she heard his tantrum seize and saw the knob stop jiggling, she let out a heavy sigh and brought her hands back up to her head. _What do I do? I can't just leave my friends... I don't even have any money left to my name.. What about Na-_

"Luce?"

A light gasp escaped from her lips as she looked towards the door, a familiar muffled voice calling her name.

"Lucy, I know you're in there. I hear your breathing..."

She bit her lip again, wincing as she accidentally bit too hard and felt blood trickle into her mouth; the metallic taste feeling heavy in her rather empty stomach. The knob jiggled again, more slowly but with force.

"N-Not now, Natsu!" She cursed immediately after she spoke, taking note of her stutter and whine-like tone. As if on instinct the knob jiggled even harder, "Lucy, what the hell's going on? You're breathings harsh and it smells like blood... It's not constipa-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Lucy had darted from the toilet seat and to the door, swiftly unlocking the knob and grabbing him by the bowtie to bring him into the bathroom. She quickly slammed the door shut again and subconsciously locked it, eyeing him menacingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never speak of that?" the blonde spat, her eyes lighting up with anger. Natsu stared down at his best friend, confusion filling his face. He hadn't even taken into consideration her scolding, in fact he was sure he just saw her lips moving and no words leaving from it. All he was focused on was her messy hair, red eyes, wet cheeks, and the small red dot that could be seen on her lower lip.

He hadn't noticed how far she had pushed him, inwardly grinning that her strength had improved, but it only took two short strides to reach her and cup her face into his right hand. Whatever Lucy was saying became lost, her words cut short by the odd gesture the salmon-haired man had just made. Her cheeks felt warm, and her mouth went slightly ajar.

She felt his thumb run from her cheek down to her lip, softly caressing the side where she had bit herself so hard that it began to bleed. His eyebrows were furrowed, "Why are you making yourself bleed?" he whispered softly, closing the distance even more to where his chest closed in on hers.

The blonde couldn't move, let alone speak. She had forgotten all about why she had bitten her lip so hard, in fact she had forgotten why she was in the bathroom in the first place... with him.

_Blue eyes flashed in and out of her memory, chapped lips being licked by a pink tongue and a smile filled with lustful intent._

"Sting," she whispered hoarsely, before letting her arms drape over Natsu's shoulders and bury her face into his chest. The said man became rigged, his own eyes widening as he looked down at Lucy's covered face. He was here? He didn't even recall sniffing him out, let alone seeing him.

_I was busy,_ he thought, _busy trying to figure out what to do with these feelings..._

_- **Flashback** -_

'_Dude, you seriously have issues with that bunny girl,' Gajeel spoke as he dug into his back pocket for the dry towel and began drying wet cups of beer. _

'_What the hell do you mean? Luce and I have a great friendship... unlike you and Levy! It took you forever to even show feelings!' Natsu spoke back in a harsh tone, annoyed that the center of attention had suddenly belonged to him and his crush. They had it made: they kissed a few times and cuddled always, Lucy even started letting him sleep in her bed without arguing! They were ultimately the best of friends, and that's all they needed... or so he thought._

'_Oh really?!' Gajeel guffawed, 'you wanna talk about 'friendship'? THERE'S NO SUCH THING. Do you think bunny girl wants to be FRIENDS?! Shit, she want's to get in your pants!' He was speaking louder now, although perhaps it didn't seem that way since the bar was so noisy with the yelling customers._

_Natsu stared at Gajeel incredulously, before looking out into the vast space that was their restaurant and finding his best friend, Lucy, smiling and talking with a customer. Never before had he felt the urge to kiss her, hold her, and be all that she would ever need until now. _

_'Didn't your old man ever teach you about women?'  
_'_He left when I was seven, asshole.'  
_'_So did mine, but he at least showed me how to be with the ladies.'_

_That was harsh. Natsu's father was always out of the house or studying in his room, never having enough time to even look at his son. Biting back a growl, the salmon-haired man stared at his friend, 'Alright then fucker, what do I do?'_

_He could feel Lucy staring at him at that point, and beads of sweat started running down his forehead. Lately, he had been getting nervous when she'd stare endlessly into his eyes or take in all his movements; those chocolate eyes beckoning him to her, it was the sexiest and scariest thing ever. _

_Looking pleased, Gajeel shrugged and placed the now dry cup on the bar, 'Easy,' he spoke nonchalant, 'Let whatever it is going on up in that empty head of yours and down under loose. Unless she says so, don't stop.'_

_Natsu gawked, because in fact there was too much going up in his head... and the lower part as well. Ever since their first kiss and random outbursts of make-out sessions and a little fondling here and there, the guy had been having long nights alone in his room whispering her name and panting endlessly as he released the stress building in his lower area. _

_Gulping, the salmon-haired man only nodded his head and looked away towards the restaurant once again. He smiled lightly, he probably looked like he was in a serious conversation with Gajeel... well, it kind of was in a sense._

'_I gotta go to the bathroom,' Natsu spoke, before walking away and hearing Gajeel laugh and mutter to not stain his clothes._

_- **end of flashback** -_

"Did he do something to you?" Natsu spoke hoarsely, before wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his cheek on her golden hair. He breathed in her sweet scent of cinnamon and apples, subconsciously tightening his grip on her waist as he felt her trembling decrease.

"No," she whispered, "he didn't... but his face and the way he looked at me, it's- it's sca-"  
"You have nothing to be scared about."

The blonde lifted her head, her lips slightly open at the once again random act of maturity Natsu was displaying. His face was hard, but his eyes showed softness as she gazed willingly at them. His mouth, a tight line, curved a little as he opened his mouth to speak, "There is nothing that you ever have to be scared about. I'm here, that's enough... that's-"

"All I need..." Lucy finished the sentence, and tip-toed up to let her lips meet his. Her cheeks flared, her sudden kiss wasn't the usual that would happen between her and Natsu. Usually, they would be in her room playing with Happy and suddenly they'd just look into each others eyes and nod, as if accepting that the other would enjoy a kiss or two. Today was different; today both had the hunger that seemed to be dormant just a few days ago. His hands that were once firm on her waist began to soften, his eyes closing as he let his lips succumb to his crush's.

'_Let whatever it is going on up in that empty head of yours and down under loose. Unless she says so, don't stop.'_

Gajeel's voice rang in his mind at the same time that a soft yet audible moan came from Lucy. He pulled away from their soft kiss and stared at her. The clothes she was wearing fit her perfectly: her thigh teasing him as the slit from the skirt opened widely to show it, and her breasts popping out so much that he only needed to bend over an inch to have his lips touch them. "Perfect," he breathed.

Lucy stared back at Natsu, noticing his eyes trailing all throughout her body. She would've been slapping him right now, annoyed with his perverted antics and the way he showed them so freely. But that wasn't the case, as she found herself too looking at the muscles that showed through his white button down and the way the bowtie fell loosely on his neck, showing the tip of his scar.

The salmon-haired man took in a heavy breath before moving his hands down to Lucy's hips and pushing her towards the wall of the small bathroom. A small gasp left her lips, before a moan replaced it as Natsu bent down and pressed his lips onto her neck. He kissed it tenderly, letting his nose take in the strong scent of cinnamon, before he parted his lips and sucked on her skin. Lucy's hands moved quickly, without hesitation, towards his white shirt; she ripped off the already loose bowtie and began unbuttoning his shirt. She let in a sharp breath as she felt Natsu nip her neck, feeling his tongue then lick that same spot before trailing kisses up to her mouth.

Her eyes were half open, catching glimpses of his bare stomach where his abs could be seen, she raised them to Natsu's face, his onyx eyes boring into hers with a hungry desire. The said man bent over again and kissed her lips more forcefully, his pelvis coming closer to hers and grinding. He knew he was hard, in fact so did she as she let out another moan of approval; feeling him grinding on her as his tongue danced in her mouth was a sweet sin. She let her hands find his chest, snaking her hands into his shirt and up towards his shoulders, pushing him down for his pelvis to once again come in contact with hers.

It was his turn to moan, the feeling of her warmth so close to him filling the gaps of the fantasies he'd had those late nights as he thought or her and touched himself. Noticing her wanting more, and as well as listening to what Gajeel said, Natsu brought his hands away from the blonde's waist to under her skirt; the slit was an amazing idea, the access to what lay under so close to him.

She heard a button pop as Natsu fumbled with the shorts under her skirt and giggled through their kissing, her teeth grabbing hold to his lower lip and biting it. The man tried to grin, letting out a breathy laugh as his crush bit his lip and pulled his face closer to hers, her left hand finding her way out of his shirt and onto the back of his head. Opening her mouth even more, she pushed Natsu's face more into her's and sighed in pleasure as she heard her shorts hit the floor. As if on beat, Natsu hooked both his arms under her thighs and hoisted her up onto him, her back still touching the wall for extra support.

He found her breast right under his chin, and immediately went towards them with hungry eyes. The soft skin that Lucy held was obsessing, the way her skin had gone from a cream color to red and flustered made Natsu's last hold on consciousness disappear. Lucy was breathing heavily, trying to resist the urge to scream in pleasure as Natsu licked the top of her breasts and kissed them while sucking lightly. She reached down and found herself holding the buckle of his belt, unhooking it easily and unbuttoning his slacks.

A small thud echoed in the bathroom as his pants fell towards the ground, all that Natsu had left was on open white shirt and pale blue boxer-briefs that held a large bulge. She let out another gasp as Natsu thrusted his pelvis into hers, the feeling of his hard bulge coming in contact with her sweet spot giving her chills of pleasure. The slit of her skirt opened more as Natsu brought his hands higher up her thighs and pulled down her frilly underwear.

Natsu came back to his senses, bringing his head up from her breasts and looking at her intently. There was no hint of a smile on her face or his, both had their lips red and cheeks flared as they breathed hard. The small outburst of lust had gotten them far - both knew the other was a virgin, both knew they never had done this before. As if reading his mind, Lucy smiled softly and breathed through her nose as she cupped his face with her left hand and nodded.

_This is it, _Natsu thought, as he pushed her harder against the wall and used his left hand to support her while his right went down to pull down his boxer-briefs.  
_He's all I need, _Lucy thought, as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come, _I don't need to be scared if he's with me._

Slowly, Natsu brought his crush down from the wall to where he could comfortably slide himself into her. Using his free right hand, he opened her legs a little more and guided himself into her. Feeling his manhood at the tip of her entrance, Lucy let out a shaky laugh and cupped both her hands to his face and pulled him into a loving kiss.

He felt it then, a kiss different from the ones they had just a few minutes before; this kiss was filled with love and trust. He kissed her back as he slowly inched into her, the warmth she had enveloping with his. Tasting salt, he opened his shut eyes and saw tears streaking down Lucy's face. He had just finished entering fully in her, a small moan escaping both their lips and confusion tinting his face. She opened her eyes and saw him staring; before she could wipe her own tears, Natsu kept his right hand down to hold her and reached up with his left to wipe away the tears staining Lucy's beautiful face.

"I told you," he whispered, "you have nothing to be scared about."

The blonde smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the lips, Natsu kissed back and began to pull out and push himself back into her. He began thrusting softly, hearing himself and Lucy moan together as the feeling of pleasure coursed through their veins.

"Y-you.. c-can go f-faster," Lucy stuttered between breaths and kisses, her fingers entangled in his hair. Natsu grinned then, and began thrusting harder in a quicker pace, his head arching back as he let out a groan of pleasure. Lucy's eyes rolled back, her head hitting the wall behind her as she felt him pulse inside her. Recovering from his groan and seeing the open access to her neck, Natsu let his head fall towards the nook of her neck as he thrusted even harder into her, his teeth grinding as the pleasure only heightened.

His face against her body felt hot, the beads of sweat rolling down and onto her bosom only added to the pleasurable moment she was having. She let her fingers venture through his hair, her breaths increasing as she whined a little, not being able to hold back the cries she wanted to let out. Her eyes kept rolling back, her back arching every time he would pull back and force himself back inside of her. The room started to blur as she felt something from inside of her venture out to her mouth: a loud moan.

Instantly, she felt herself become wet as she finally let out all the stress and discomfort she was feeling just a while back. She moaned loud enough that Natsu couldn't hold any longer either. Growling, he thrusted one last time inside her before feeling himself release all that was bottled up inside him. He moaned loudly while saying her name, his half closed eyes finding her face and her parted lips finding his.

They kissed once, before Natsu brought his head back down to her chest and Lucy lifted her head, both gasping for air.

"I... love you," Lucy panted, before finding herself looking down at his pink hair. Natsu's shut eyes opened wide, bringing his head up enough to catch a glimpse of her eyes: they were wide, a sparkle in them that he hadn't noticed before.

He smiled, his chest hurting as he stopped breathing momentarily, "I- I love you too, Luce..."

She smiled, bringing her right hand up to his face and using her thumb to dry off the beads of sweat that were on his forehead. "You're not just my best friend," he spoke, making Lucy's already fast-beating heart flutter, "You're my everything."

* * *

**Enchantments **- 11:10 AM

Two men were standing in front of the restroom door, their ears plastered to the wooden wall as toothy grins escaped their faces.

"What the- are they fucking?!" Gajeel's eyes widened as the sound of what could be a moan was heard through the wall. He heard his friend next to him snicker,

"Firecrotch got it goin' on! I expect full details..." Gray muttered, excited that his friend had taken it to the next level - it was really annoying that only him and Juvia had passed sex-ed in the group.

Blinking, Gajeel looked down at the floor is embarrassment, "I told him to not stop until bunny girl would say so... he... he fucking beat me to the punch..."

Gray gawked, "You and Levy haven't-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"But it's been a we-"  
"I fucking told you... SHUT. UP."

* * *

**Enchantments **- 11:30 PM

"Here's your water!" Lucy chimed, as she placed a the cold drink in front of Sting. She had the brightest smile on, her cheeks still rosy from only a few moments ago.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, both his hands intertwined together with his chin on top, "It took you over half an hour to get that?" Lucy veered her eyes away from the table for a second and smirked, "It's a very long walk from here to the counter..."

She brought her hand to her mouth and giggled, looking back at his face with full confidence. In her peripheral vision, she could see her now boyfriend staring at them with a smirk on his face. He was cleaning a few cups at a tabke and would cock his head to the side to hear their conversation.

"Well then," Sting said, disrupting Lucy's giggle and smiling happily at the sudden change of moods this girl held, "You seem chipper. Finally enjoying my presence I see?" Lucy smiled and nodded with a wink, "At Enchantments, we enjoy all our customers presence." Both turned as they heard a snort come from a few feet away; Natsu was now cleaning up the same table, and had heard Lucy's comment.

Eying the pink-haired man, Sting looked back to Lucy and leaned closer, "Lucy, I hope that wink means a little more than just customer satisfaction. In fact, I don't mind satisfying a woman as sexy as yo-"

"Sorry, but I have other customers waiting for their orders to be taken. Is water all you're going to have sir, or shall I place something else on your tab?" Lucy was still smiling, a cheery tone masking the obvious declaration of annoyance.

Sting smirked, amused at the 'new' Lucy, "Can't I compliment you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and slowly winking. To his surprise, Lucy rolled her eyes, "I take orders, not compliments. And perhaps I would, but from a man who acts like a dog in heat... I rather not. Here's your tab, and thank you for coming to Enchantments!"

With that said, Lucy turned and walked away towards her awaiting customers at the other end of her section.

**.-.-.-.**

Mr. Eucliffe looked down at his water, three ice cubes floated aimlessly in the glass as they slowly melted. Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a long gulp before placing it down on the table and sighing. She was going to be a hard catch, but he snickered at the thought: he always enjoyed them feisty.

A loud thwack! sounded as a large plastic bin of cups hit his table. Without flinching, the blonde man looked up from the bin to man holding it. "Natsu Dragneel, long time no see."

Natsu glared down at Sting, a murderous intent filling his eyes, "Wish it would've been kept that way in my opinion," he retorted. Before the blonde man could take another sip of his water, Natsu had snatched it away and brought it towards his bin, "Let me fill you in on something," the salmon-haired man spoke, lifting a knife from his bin up to dry, "I heard the way you spoke to my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend? I was only speaking to-" Sting began, only to be cut off.

"Lucy Heartifilia, yea, my girlfriend," Natsu spoke with a harsh tone, as he slowly dried the tip of the knife, "If I ever as so much as hear her say anything about you talking to her let alone disrespecting her, I will personally come to you and beat you to a fucking bloody pulp and then burn you alive."

Sting smirked menacingly, "Is that a threat, Dragneel?"

Natsu laughed to himself, grabbing the knife by its hilt and bringing it down right next to Sting's rested hand on the table, "No... it's a promise."

Both stared into each others eyes, each prepared to fight if the other spoke.

"Yo Natsu! Can you help the girls at the bar? They need extra mugs for beer!" Gray's voice echoed from the other side of the room.  
"On my way!" Natsu barked, before lifting the knife off of the table and placing back in the bin.

Without so much as a look, Natsu grabbed his plastic bin and began walking towards the other side of the restaurant, an accomplished smile being seen on his face.

Standing up from his seat with a grimace, Sting dug into his pocket and left a few bills on the table. _I'm going to take her, _he thought to himself as he ventured out of the restaurant and towards his carriage, _I'm going to take her and make him regret the words he said._

* * *

**OH LORDY. I DID IT.  
This chapter took like... five-ever, I swear xD  
I hope you guys enjoy~ :3  
**

**-Nina AKA bday guuuurl c: Happy 20th birthday to me!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back for round… uh, twelve? Yup :D  
First and foremost: ****OMG 100 REVIEWS!**** *dances* I would've never done it without the help of all you readers & reviewers, who take the time to not only enjoy my story but also tell me what you think of it. Seriously, **_**I love you all**_**.  
&&&& my 100th reviewer**** lovelyleveret ****should deff PM me cos she will get a prize ;o**

**ON TO OTHER NEWS~**  
**I have changed the chapter titles, since apparently I've been getting a couple of reviews asking if and when my story will end. Here's your answer: it won't. At least for a good year or two, since ****I have PLENTY of ideas****. LIKE I SAID: There's four years of college for these silly-willies. Trust me, **_**there will be LOTS of drama and adventures**_**.  
To make things easy, I split the chapters into Arcs. Now, if you want to go back to a specific arc, you can :D  
**

**&&& SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POSTING T.T  
OK, I'M DONE. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Fairy Ladies Dormitory **5:30PM

It had been four weeks since they all had started working at Enchantments. Though the first day had some issues sparking, everything had come to a sort of peaceful time. All members had gone back to school the next week, and would go work straight after class; on weekends they would spend their days at the restaurant, some having the morning shifts while others would take the night.

Lucy had finally gotten over her fear of Sting Eucliffe, thanks to her newly acclaimed boyfriend and great friends who were now well informed of his supposed antics. Even though the blonde man became a regular, mainly sitting and wanting to be attended by Lucy, he had apparently gotten the idea that the Astrology major was definitely not for sale.

Waking up from a much needed nap, the blonde woman looked to her right and saw her alarm clock: 5:30 PM was printed in big-blocked red numbers. Blinking twice, the blonde began stretching her limbs as she sighed; she patted the the pile of blankets to the left side to also wake up. A muffled groan was the response she received, pink hair being the only thing she could see under her blanket. Smiling softly she squirmed under the covers and found herself meeting onyx eyes, "Hmm~," she sighed, "you've been awake?" "No, I just woke up when you decided to stretch and make noise," Natsu responded, a bit annoyed that his nap had been cut.  
"Well, we need to get up… its half past five and you and I need to be inside Enchantments at six fifteen."

As she spoke, the blonde found herself cuddling closely towards Natsu and smiling even wider, his warmth giving her body chills. Today, Friday, marked their first month together as an official couple - and to set it off, Enchantments was having their first night (since the opening) as a club. Inwardly rolling her eyes in annoyance to what she would be wearing as her uniform, she felt strong arms wrap around her and bring her closer.

"Why can't we stay?" Natsu groaned, his voice partially muffled due to his face being buried in his girlfriend's hair.  
"We need to work… are you forgetting that our payment is still one jewel and tips?" the blonde retorted, her voice heavy with sleep as his warm body made her muscles relax.  
"But baby~!"

And then she was blushing, his pet name for her making her heart beat tenfold. This was the newest thing - not 'babe', not 'hun', but 'baby'; and it was only when he was whining. Other than the usual sporadic kisses and endless nights, it was this small show of 'puppy-dog' love that kept Lucy wanting more. "Come on," she spoke quietly, "Today is going to be fun anyways... its Club Enchantments tonight!" There was so much sarcasm in that last sentence, she couldn't help but to snort at her own joke.

She felt his lips touch her forehead, followed by hearing a small chuckle, "Can't we play for a bit?"

* * *

**Flashback - Fairy Ladies Dormitory, three weeks ago**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME~!" Cana whined, followed by chugging down the last bit of bourbon left in her glass.  
"Yea, Lu-chan... we're supposed to be best friends!" Levy scolded, grabbing the small glass of wine in front of her and eyeing Juvia to give her more.  
"Well... it was just so sudden! It's not like I could just prance out of the bathroom and scream out 'I had sex!'" Lucy flailed, giggling as she saw Erza's face turn a deeper shade of red.

Mirajane was also in the room, rubbing the small bump of her tummy as she tsk'd and drank her cranberry juice, "I can't believe I was the last to know... just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm boring now!"  
"Mira-nee, no one said you were boring..." chimed Lisanna, who sat next to her and sipped lightly on her white wine.  
"Well they were thinking it!"

A certain bluenette lifted her eyebrow and placed both hands on her hips, "If Juvia recalls, Mirajane never told her girlfriends about the baby! So we can't go fussing about Lucy and her virginity." She quickly grabbed a hold of Lucy, Levy, and her own glass and began pouring more white wine, laughing lightly with the rest of the girls as they agreed; followed by a drunk 'yea!' from Cana.

"I think it wouldn't have been a bad idea for Lucy to ha-"  
"Oh don't you go there Erza~!" Cana intervened, pointing lazily towards Erza only to momentarily get lost in making tiny swirls in the air, "I saw you in cahoots with lover-boy Jellal!"

The room gave fake gasps as all the girls laughed at their rather hard-shelled friend. Erza rolled her eyes and turned the color of her hair, "We were just making out..." she muttered, before Lucy waved it off, "It's okay. I wanted to wait, honestly... but sometimes you just feel like it's the right time. I mean, I don't know how to explain it well but... there's some sort of..."

"SPARK!" Cana screamed, as she fumbled out of her seat and towards the girls' pantry of liquor.  
"... yea, spark," Lucy eyed Cana, mumbling about how she never had showed up until now to take all the dang liquor.

"Cana, where have you been?" questioned the petite bluenette sitting by the door, her legs crossed indian-style on the stool as she had open her Algebra textbook and was drinking some carbonated soda.  
"You know, I'm not sure..." Cana asked herself, bringing a finger to her chin before shrugging and having a devilish smirk, "Bacchus enjoys drinking all day and doing the naughty all night~"

All the girls stared wide-eyed at the brunette, Wendy already sticking her head back into her Algebra book to hide the obvious red and embarrassed face. "C-CANA!" Erza yelled, stuttering lightly as her own face darkened, "That's n-not a conversation to be having in front of Wendy!"

"Didn't she lose her virginity like, a month ago?"  
"GO BACK A FEW CHAPTERS, BAKA!" Mirajane yelled, before asking Lisanna sweetly for some chicken and ribs.

* * *

**Flashback - Fairy Lads Dormitory, three weeks ago**

"Alright, the girls are having one of their stupid girly-nights… so we're gonna have a fucking guys night!" Gajeel ranted, stomping around his two-bedroom dorm he shared with Jellal. His bluennette friend stared at him confusingly, he'd been grumpier than usual… as to why, he would apparently find out soon enough.

"So… it'll be in our dorm I'm guessing?" Jellal questioned, looking around and inwardly sighing at how relatively dirty their dorm had become. The maids that usually cleaned were currently recuperating from being scared to death when Gajeel marched in chewing on scrap metal and screaming obscenities after their first day of work. "Hell yea. They should be here-"

A knock on their door silenced the hot-headed man, and a sly grin came onto his face, "any minute," he finished, as he walked triumphantly towards the door. As the door opened, familiar faces came to view: Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, and… Bacchus?

"Why the hell are there so many of you!? I fucking only called the stripper and fire crotch!"  
"Who the fuck you calling stripper?!"  
"IT'S NOT RED DOWN THERE!"

Rolling his eyes Jellal stepped in and opened the door wider, allowing the seven guys to spill into their - thankfully - spacious dorm. Natsu, Gray and Romeo decided to take up the small couch that resided in the living room area of their dorm, while Laxus and Freed took to the stools by the kitchen. Bacchus marched towards the fridge and opened it; stealing three Corona's before kicking the door shut with his leg.

"Well, why are we here then? You didn't even get food…" Gray spoke, bringing his legs up and setting them on the small coffee table in front of him; he had already began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"The beer's shit! Who the hell buys Corona LIGHT?!" Bacchus fumed, chugging down bottle number one and beginning to uncap the second.  
"Both our girlfriends do come here you know, so we try to keep it nice and 'light' when they're around," Jellal shrugged, talking nonchalant and watching the channel Romeo had just placed on the TV: soccer.

"Well, Cana would've hated this!" Bacchus grinned, licking his lips to savor the taste of his beer.  
"Your girlfriend is an alcoholic," Freed mused, suddenly bringing his cellphone out of his jeans and checking for Mirajane's calls.  
"Shit, when that baby is born I'll teach him that Uncle Bacchus knows best!"  
"Absolutely not, you oversized lump of-"  
"Freed, let it go," Laxus spoke, his eyes glazing over the TV where two soccer team captains were joining in the middle of the field to shake hands.

Grumbling, the Literature major kept quiet and eyed Bacchus as the said man laughed out loud and opened the third bottle to take a swig. Silence crept through the room, the only thing being heard was the soccer match set on the TV and the rummaging Bacchus was doing through the fridge. A low buzzer noise echoed in the room, and quickly Natsu shoved his hand inside his pocket to grab hold of the message.

**One New Message - Luce :)  
**Hey Natsu! Hope to see you 2night… I had fun on that date…  
I love you :) :*

The Physics major went beet red as he read the last sentence, '_I love you'_. Quickly looking both left and right and noticing that Romeo and Gray were currently busy watching the TV, he ran his thumbs through his cellphone's small keyboard and began writing a new message:

**RE: Luce :)  
**Me 2. Let's hang out tonight, I miss you already :(  
We can go for

"Well what's this shit?" Laxus chuckled, snatching Natsu's phone from behind the salmon-haired man and reading the text message out loud.

"'Me too. Let's hang out tonight, I miss you already'?! And a stupid sad face? Dragneel I didn't think you were such a pussy..." Laxus mused, laughing louder and grabbing the attention of the other boys.  
"GIVE IT BACK, FUCKER!" the said man roared, his cheeks stained in pink as his blush deepened with every word the blonde man was reading out loud.

"Let me think about it... no," he retorted, an evil grin appearing on his face. The blonde guy was bored, the fact that he'd have to hang out with kids a year to two younger than him was bothersome, that and not having Lisanna around was a bummer - although he'd never admit to it openly.

Gray was the first to catch in, jumping off the couch and running next to Laxus, "'We can go for...' for what flame brain? Round Two, maybe?" the Chemistry major raised and lowered his eyebrows, winking at the said man slightly. Catching on to what his idiotic friend was saying, Natsu's mouth went dry, "You... you fucking know?!"

"Know what?" Romeo and Freed said together, while Laxus just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Know about the fact that YOU fucking PLOWED Bunny Girl in the employee's bathroom at Enchantments?" Gajeel laughed, while all other man opened their mouths in awe. One thing was certain: they all thought Natsu would forever be the idiotic virgin... the guy couldn't even take a hint that Lucy was totally wanting him, until now.

Bacchus roared with laughter as he took a swig from the pure rum he found towards the back of the fridge, "You fucked the blonde out of her?!"  
"I-I didn't f-fucking do that..." Natsu stuttered, brushing his hand through his salmon hair in attempt to hide the blush.  
"It's okay if you did, Natsu," Jellal spoke among the laughter, "I mean... soon enough we'd all think you'd go gay if you didn't..." Again, the room filled with laughter and that made the Physics major turn even redder, if it were possible. Looking around the room as all the men laughed, Natsu turned his annoyed grimace into a grin as he thought up an idea,

"Well at least I'm not a virgin like you are, GAJEEL~!" It was his turn to laugh now, his back landing on the couch as he rolled from side to side laughing.  
"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Bacchus cried out, tears slipping through as he couldn't help himself from cackling, "WHAT THE FUCK~!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

**Enchantments**, 8:00PM

The spacious restaurant was now crowded with people over eighteen, the air feeling heavy as sweat and other bodily odors began taking flight around the room. The handful of waiters and waitresses stood gracefully to the left side of a rather small old man, while the baristas and busboys stood to the right. Smiles were plastered on all their faces, excitement coursing through each person's veins as the reality of it all came to view: over two hundred guests appeared for the Enchantments Club opening, all of them prepared to tip any person willing to give them so much as a mug of beer.

Both girls and guys were still wearing their uniform from earlier in the evening, corset tops and black slacks, and had already grown tired from the excessive amount of business they had today in regards to their grand opening club. Noting the crowds and his workers restlessness, the Dean and Owner of Enchantments spoke loud, "Welcome all, to the opening of Enchantment's Club!" His hands outstretched as he snapped the cue for Jellal to flip on the switch that dealt with the lights.

A compartment in the ceiling of the restaurant opened, showcasing a disco ball that was slowly reeling itself down and into view of the already cheering crowd. It began to spin softly, random laser and show lights found around the dining area hitting its mirrors and having light bounce around the place. Plenty yells of satisfaction were heard throughout the crowd and on cue Makarov snapped his fingers once more to signal his workers.

The girls went first, using their right hand to grab hold of their slits and pull: ripping away the skirts and showing the small daisy duke shorts they hid under. Cheers reverberated around the crowd and walls as men whistled and blew kisses towards the lovely ladies, which stood proudly with soft blushes on their cheeks. The men followed, using their left hand to unbutton their shirts slowly and loosen their bow ties with their right hand. The ladies in the crowd began screaming in delight as all the men began stripping away from the shirts and only leaving bow tie and pants; the strobe lights danced through their muscular chests, and all held a wide grin.

"I hope you all enjoy our first night… everyone gets one free drink on the house!" Makarov screamed proudly, before nodding to both Gajeel and Natsu. Both men walked towards the crowd and opened the red velvet rope that held them away from the dance floor. "Have your ID's ready!" Gajeel barked a grimace now on his face as he realized his sweet girlfriend would be practically surrounded in a sea of men. "Yea! Or… or you won't get in! HAH!" Natsu laughed, his eyes filled with excitement as the first set of girls came towards them and showed him their ID's.

He looked back towards his girlfriend, and found that she was looking back at him with the same smile. Natsu had made a promise to not let her out of his sight, specifically now in a club where all perverts came - including Sting. She nodded softly and blew him a kiss, before walking towards the first dancers entering the floor.

* * *

**Enchantments**, 11:00PM

It had been three hours. Three hours of Jellal spinning at the DJ table, two hours of Natsu and Gajeel bringing in people (doors closed once the maximum occupancy of 300 was met) and one hour of helping the baristas with drinks, three hours of Elfman bouncing around and breaking up fights as well as kicking out drunkards, three hours of Juvia, Lisanna, and Mirajane tending the bar, three hours of Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Erza tending to the guests, and three hours of constant music and laughter that filled the air.

No one would lie: although most of the guests were already drunkenly dancing and waving their beer-bottle-occupied hands in the air, all the coworkers (including the owner) had gotten rather tipsy with drinks and the amount of tips they had earned. When no one was in need of their assistance, they found themselves dancing on the dance floor and laughing out loud with their partners.

Erza stood closest to Jellal, smiling a bouncing her head to the music he was playing; randomly giving and receiving kisses, letting their hushes voices tickle their ears as they whispered to each other. Levy had dragged a grumpy Gajeel towards the dance floor and was dancing around him, her daisy dukes riding up to show the beginning of her butt. Mirajane stood near the bar, taking orders and laughing with the drunken men and woman; Freed stayed close by, watching from his own stool in the bar and eyeing the small baby bump his fiancée had. Juvia was collecting all the money and tips given to all the workers in a large jar, and Gray followed in suit with a grin on his face as he checked out his rather hot girlfriend swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

"Do you want a drink?" Natsu spoke loudly, trying to get Lucy's attention. His girlfriend was currently grinding on him, her back softly touching his chest as her butt pressed hard onto his groin; he'd lie if he said he wasn't hard, and he'd also be lying if he said he didn't love the attention he was receiving from Lucy's body. Smiling, the said blonde turned and batted her already milky eyes towards her love, "Strawberry Daiquiri, please~!" Before he could leave, she slid a finger between his bow tie and neck and tugged him over, giving him a long kiss as the beat dropped and Jellal began playing a new song.

Smiling widely, Natsu began his way towards the bar; forgetting to look back at would be the last time he'd see her face.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

The atmosphere had grown thick; the vibration of music bouncing off the walls, the laser lights dancing among the moving bodies, smoke from lit cigarettes hung like clouds over people's heads, and the sticky sweat had made the air go stale. It was a true clubs atmosphere, and after walking about five times around the crowd, both Gray and Juvia had money overflowing the tip box.

Erza watched her clock, reading a dull "11:05 PM" and nudged her boyfriend to look at it. Blinking twice to have his vision cleared in the dark, he quickly slowed down the music until it was off. The crowd yelled in dissatisfaction, some even booed; Lucy looked up and around the crowd trying to spot pink hair, pouting as she finally caught him still by the bar trying to get a drink. The blue-haired DJ brought his microphone up to his mouth as he eyeballed the money box high up in the air, "Alright ladies and gents, thank you so much for those tips… trust me when I say we need 'em!"

The crowd let out a few chuckles, while other kept pointing their thumbs down and booing. "Tough crowd I see…" Jellal continued, "Anyways, it's the last hour before close! And that means, it's time to get E-LECK-TRONIK!" Suddenly the crowd in front of him began cheering and nodding their heads as the DJ raised the volume and began playing a new song.

_I know you don't get chance to take a break this often  
__I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping  
__Here take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the  
__Sweat, sweat, sweat_

A gasp came out from Lucy's lips as she smiled, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed, her hands going up in the air as she swayed her hips and danced to the rhythm playing. She was in between a few girls who had just ordered some drinks, but they were apparently going to wait as the tipsy blonde danced around next to them. A girl next to her, whom she recognized from her astrology class, let her take a sip of coke and rum before twirling around once again and laughing as a bit of her hair was caught in her mouth.

_Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance_

She felt a rough hands slide from behind her to her waist and rolled her eyes, "Natsu you took FOR EVER~!" She smiled as one hand appeared with a small cup of strawberry-tinted liquid. The hand that had gone to her hip slowly inched its way closer to her pelvis, roughly pushing her backwards until she crashed into the body of what she assumed was Natsu. Taking a sip of the drink, she laughed out loud and brought her head to the side to speak to him, "You don't have to be so rough… usually when you're tipsy you're more sappy!"

_Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance  
__Lose yourself to dance_

Her vision became a little blurred, making her lower her one hand in the air towards her head, _why is my head hurting?_ The blonde looked down at her drink, noticing how the small umbrella turned into two and then three. She twirled around at the same time as she said her boyfriend's name, "Nat...su?"

"Actually, it's Sting, and let me tell you, you're a great dancer!" The blonde man laughed, his wide grin seeming more evil than anything else. If Lucy could respond, she would, but whatever this drink had in it was already taking a major effect on her reflexes and emotions.

**...**

"Who's Lucy dancing with?" Jellal whispered in the scarlett-haired woman's ear. Looking around, the overprotective friend spotted two strawberry-blonde heads… "Two?" she thought out loud, her brow furrowing as she thought back to any friend they had, besides Jenny, who was blonde. Craning her head from where she stood, she spotted a flash of pink hair already walking into the crowd with two drinks in hand.

**...**

Her head fell into his chest, as her inside screamed in disgust, "Oh? You're tired already Lucy? Tsk tsk… I guess I should take you home, your boss should understand…" Sting wrapped his lean arms around Lucy.

**...**

She saw her friend twirl and then trip onto the other blonde's chest. "What the hell?" Erza spat, a foot already going forward as she looked and saw Natsu having trouble getting through the crowd. "Jellal, do you remember who we weren't supposed to have Lucy get close to?" Jellal thought for a moment, his head nodding with the current Daft Punk song, "Sing? Was it Sing? Or maybe… Sting?" His eyes widened as his mouth fell open, only to jump as Erza screamed out, "NO!"

**...**

He heard a loud scream in the distance, and brought his head up from staring down at his drugged prey; he locked eyes with a certain woman, already jumping into the crowd and pushing towards them. "Guess it's time to go, love…" he whispered into Lucy's ear, whose eyes were half-opened and the shapes of people were beginning to melt into a big blob. She felt and arm hoist her up by the hip and begin dragging her away from the music.

**...**

"LUCY!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone around her starring oddly at her as she shoved them away from her path. Natsu whipped his head towards Erza's voice screaming out his girlfriend's name, dropping his drinks on the floor and barricading the wall of bodies in front of him. Both friends ran into each other, falling on the floor before quickly getting back up and staring at each other; Natsu's mouth felt dry as he saw Erza's red face stare back at his, "He's taking her!" she screamed, "Sting is taking her!"

_come on, come on, come on, come on  
__come on, come on,  
__Lose yourself to dance_

"Wh-... FUCK!" Natsu ditched Erza and began looking around, his hands shaking with anger and fear as he couldn't spot blonde hair, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" he ran towards the exit and pushed the door open. Looking around he saw a decorative white carriage driver slap the rains of the horses, making them run away quickly, "STOP!" Natsu yelled, running full speed towards the carriage, taking in the image of it and noting two large letters in gold placed on the right backside of the carriage, "S.E."

**...**

She could hear his voice, her boyfriend's… he was yelling, but what? "Well then, you are a strong one… You should've been knocked out a while back." She couldn't lift her head, but she knew who the voice belonged to. A single tear left her right eye, before everything went black.

_Lose yourself to dance_

* * *

**ERMAHGERD. dis took five-evuh.  
****Srsly though, I'm SOO sorry about the wait, but sorority rush week is hectic x.x  
****ANYWAYS~ i hope you guys enjoyed this dreadful cliffy :3  
****Also, the song is "****Daft Punk - Lose yourself to dance****" :D  
**

**Don't forget to review ^.^**

**-Ninaaa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi my loves :)  
I am so happy with this fic! We've reached over 100 reviews AND followers!  
Honestly, I'm getting bored of this 'I Love College' tank top picture .  
Anyone willing to make Nina some art for dis fanfic? I WILL POST IT AND LOVE YOU FIVE-EVER.**

**:3 Enjoy~**

* * *

**Eucliffe Residence **- East Hall

It was colder than usual, in fact colder than she ever remembered her room being. For some reason, her muscles felt sore - to try and move one limb felt nearly impossible. Her eyelids hurt too, and though she wanted for them to open they remained closed, filling her world in darkness.

The time was unknown, in fact she came to think that perhaps she woke up earlier than she was supposed to; her alarm clock would definitely be sounding at seven in the morning for school. '_What day is it again?_' she thought, her eyes still closed and her body numb, '_Was the party that b-_' Her memories came pouring in: dancing to her favorite song, drinking with some girlfriends, mistaken Sting for Natsu, drinking something and seeing Sting's face blur.

She tried opening her eyes yet found herself squinting; her head began to throb and if she could move her arm, it would be already touching her forehead. Making out a bright white room and a small ray of sunlight seeping through white laced curtains, it was clear that she was no longer in FTU. '_Where am I?_' she thought, moving her head slightly to the side where the small sunray was showing. Realizing her mouth was open, she tried to make some sort of word, '_Hello?_'

Her voice was cracked, only a small sound that could be mistaken for a squeak of a mouse was heard. She blinked and licked her lips, noticing that they were chapped and cracked on one side; why was her body so sore? Again she tried to move as the same squeaky noise came from out her mouth, realizing then how soft the sheets she was covered in felt… and how bare she was under them. Immediately tears began to flow, where they came from was unknown to her. Using all her power, she was able to move one of her arms towards her stomach and then down towards her pelvic area: feeling the fabric that covered her private place made her inwardly sigh.

"You're awake?"

* * *

**Fairy Ladies Dormitory **- Grand Suite

His knuckles met the granite table for the tenth time, blood seeping through the new cuts that opened, "I'LL KILL HIM!" he bellowed, raising his arm once again and bringing it down with the same force, feeling bone tear through his skin. Both Gray and Gajeel looked at each other before going forward and grabbing their friend, before he'd hurt himself anymore.

"Chill out Natsu," Gray spoke, his voice hoarse from screaming through the clubs and interrogating anyone who had last seen a blonde waitress, "He couldn't have gon-"  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR HIM TO PIECES!" the salmon-haired man screamed, trying to get out of the iron hold that both Gajeel and Gray had him in.

Three out of the four girls in the same suite were crying, the fourth only had her scarlet bangs covering her eyes and was pacing back and forth. Jellal was using the phone, on the line with the security gate on the East side of the school and asking whether a white carriage with a golden insignia had crossed by, "Golden letters… yes… S.E. …what do you mean- how can you fucking not remember?! It's your fucking job!" he hung up the phone with a bang, cracking the golden frame in the wall surrounding it.

Romeo was currently hugging a distraught Wendy, he was keeping Wendy company in the dormitory until their friends would come; none of them would've guessed that their group of friends would come barging in crying, screaming, and racing through each room, and they didn't expect Natsu to be screaming and terrorizing everything in anger. "H-How?" Wendy kept sobbing, as she looked towards the equally crying Levy and hiccuping Juvia, "W-What happened?!"

Juvia only stared back as Levy cried on her shoulder, "G-Gone," the bluenette said, "Kidnapped."

Tears streamed down Natsu's face as he saw his friends around him try and find out where Sting would've taken Lucy. Levy had taken out a few maps of the nearest kingdoms and mansions that he could've taken her to, Erza was already strategizing which areas in the map to go through, Jellal was calling every gate around FTU to see where the carriage could've escaped through, Juvia and Gray were contacting every person they knew at the party, even Gajeel was currently calling up his closest friends from outside the University to check up on their sides for a missing person. Yet what could Natsu do? He was her boyfriend, her lover, her everything… and all he could do was scream out loud, threat, and cry.

"This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have fucking gone to grab a drink-"  
"Enough Natsu! Things happen! We can't stop them from happening!" Erza said, her body going rigid as she stared at him with angered eyes, "The least you could do is stop moping and help me! You and I both know we are the strongest in Fairy Tail, including Gray. We need to build strategies and figure out where he could've taken her!"  
"But I-"  
"YOU CAN'T GO BACK!" Erza screamed, "Move forwards and figure out what to do! I-I Love Lucy just as much as you! A-All.. of us…" the scarlet-haired woman lowered her head, her shoulders shaking as she gritted her teeth and trying to stop the tears from coming. She felt warm arms go around her, the familiar smell of Jellal relaxing her. "It's okay, baby," he cooed as he whispered in her ear, his eyes wide with the small outburst his usually composed girlfriend had.

Natsu stared at the scene, his heart plunging as the words Erza spoke began to make sense. He couldn't just cry… no, he needed to work. Walking forward and away from the bloody granite table, he placed his calloused hand on Erza's shoulder and speaking hoarsely, "Wendy, would you be able to bandage up my hand?"

He heard a small gasp and turned his head towards the small sixteen year old who was wiping her cheeks, nodding her head softly, she ran towards her room to grab her medical kit. "Levy?" he turned towards the bookworm, her glasses foggy from the tears and her lips still quivering, "Could you go search both Lucy's and your books for a sort of phone book or records of the people in Magnolia?" The petite woman furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't hold any records… but I know our library in the school does,"  
"I'll take you," Gajeel interjected, veering his eyes toward Natsu, "If we don't find it in the school, I've got some friends on the outside that can get in on government records." Both men looked at each other and nodded, the couple then grabbed their belongings and began to walk to the door to venture into the library.

"Gray, can you-"  
"Already on it bro," his best friend said, grabbing Juvia and going through the door while bringing his free hand up to show his cell phone, "I'll call you if I get any word." Fullbuster knew exactly what he was to do: march towards the Fairy Tail headquarters and get the guild rallied up and prepared to start a fight - where Sting was, Sabertooth followed; they were as strong as Fairy Tail and were always down to see blood. His girlfriend, as he saw, had already taken out her phone in the hallways and was beginning to mark someone's number.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Thiiiiis is Mira!" the said girl giggled as she picked up and answered her buzzing phone. She was rubbing her already noticeable baby bump, smiling softly as she made little swirls with her finger on random areas.

"_Mira, it's Juvia,_" She heard the familiar voice say,  
"Oh hi love! So sorry I left-"  
"_Please have everyone present at guild headquarters in twenty minutes._"  
"... What?" she stopped looking down at her belly and now raised her head to spot her fiancee, who was currently watching a documentary on the television.  
"_I-It's important. In fact, it'-_"  
"What is it? What happened? Tell me." Her eyes that were sparkling minutes ago went wide with terror, she had heard Juvia's voice like this many other times… and what followed was never good. Hearing his fiancee's urgent voice, Freed rose from the sofa and walked cautiously towards Mirajane.  
"_S-Someone in the guild… L-Lucy…_"  
"What? What happened to Lucy?!" The moment she saw Freed, she grabbed his side and brought him closer to her, her hands shaking in panic.  
"_She …gone…carriage…Tooth…_"  
"Juvia?! JUVIA!" The phone line went dead before she could tell Juvia she had barely heard what happened. Looking up at her lover, her eyes filled with tears, she spoke, "S-Something's wrong with Lucy… a-and I think it's something with Sabertooth."

**.-.-.-.-.**

Natsu smiled softly as he heard his best friend's footsteps in the hallway rushing towards the exit, inwardly thanking him for all he had done. Looking back towards the remaining couple, Jellal and Erza, he let out a huge sigh, "The only thing left to do is be one step ahead. With the knowledge we have of Sting and Sabertooth, we should find their headquarters in whatever map Levy left out for us. As to where he would live…" he placed one hand on his hip and another on his forehead, shutting his eyes and trying to think of a spot he'd live if he were in Sabertooth.

Jellal spoke first, pushing a now composed Erza towards the maps so she can start plotting the points, "There's usually about a fifteen mile radius as to where any Sabertooth member would live. Like us, they spend most of their time at the guild and live by it for convenience reasons. If I'm correct, the last time the location of Sabertooth came to view in the OGG was-"  
"In the Jagged Mountains of Fiore…" Erza interjected, both men looking towards her as she grabbed a piece of tape in Levy's craft box that lay next to the maps and tapped a single map to the wall. Spreading the rather large paper and taping it, she rummaged around the craft box once again and brought out a radial marker.

She pressed the tip of the compass point around a specific area on the map, and spoke as she made a cup-sized red circle on the map, "If we follow Jellal's presumption that all guild members live about fifteen miles away from their guild headquarters and we take into the account that the HQ is in the jagged mountains, there isn't much space needed to be looked at." With a hand still on his hip and the other now brought down to cover his mouth, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean there isn't much space to look at?"

Wendy's door opened just in time for Romeo to start talking, "The Jagged Mountain is exactly what it's name states - Jagged. There's only a couple small cities that live in that area, since there's just a few plateaus and the rest is rough terrain, and their populations are well under two thousand people. My dad and I used to take missions all the time there since no one in the guild found that place interesting; there's only a few things to do there and since it's a poor town, their offers are just bags of food and maybe a few Jewels." His older friends arched eyebrows in interest while Wendy went towards Natsu and asked him to sit on the kitchen stool so she could work on him.

"So you know the location well then?" Jellal asked, surprised with the sixteen year-old's knowledge.  
"Not only do I know the location well, I know exactly where Sabertooth and most of it's resident's stay."  
"Perfect," Natsu growled, barely feeling the pain as Wendy sewed shut his open knuckle wounds as he pictured using his own hands to crack Sting's skull.

* * *

**Eucliffe Residence **- East Hall

She heard his voice and her body, which was just beginning to work again, froze. Trying to swallow, she winced as her throat ached, "You must be thirsty," she heard the familiar voice say followed by a soft chuckle.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to drug you this bad… I guess my hand slipped?" Sting said in a humorous tone, walking around the white room until he found himself staring at the beautiful creature that was now his. "Damn Lucy, even when you've been drugged and dropped - which by the way you can blame my maid for that - you still look like a million bucks!" The said girl only coughed, which was an attempted sob on her side, and her eyes went straight towards the glass of water he held in his hand.

"Oh, this?" the blonde man said, raising his hand and showing of the glass, "I got this for you… and don't worry, I promise it's not contaminated with drugs!" he laughed again as he walked closer to her in the bed, and brought the glass to her lips, "here, have some," he whispered, letting the glass rim touch her lower lip. She stared at the water, her lips in a tight line as she felt the glass bump into her lip, "Come on now honey, I promise I didn't do anything to it."

Her eyes went up to his face, and with all her might, she gave him the look of complete hatred. Raising an eyebrow, Sting only smirked, "I guess I should add that no one else but me will come into this room to bring you food and water. And if you don't behave and give me at least one. fucking. chance," he growled, bring the glass cup tighter towards her lips, hitting the side where her lip has broken. Gasping at the pain, Lucy opened her mouth, having no choice but to drink the water given to her.

The cold water ran down her dry throat, she barely breathed as she brought her head down so more water could enter her mouth. Her thin hand came up slowly and snatched the glass cup away from Sting's hand, hungrily drinking the rest of the liquid. The young man only smirked, "I see you're regaining some strength?" Lucy stared at him, taking in his features, and turned her head slowly to face the window where more sunray's were pouring through.

A loud sigh escaped Sting's lips, "You'll get used to me soon enough, I'm not as bad as you put me out to be." That sentence made Lucy slowly turn her head back towards him, inwardly wincing at how her head was beginning to hurt due to all the forced movement. Sting only laughed, "Again, sorry about that drug incidence. Honestly, think of it as something in the past. I promise, I'll make up for it!"

'_He's so_… _happy_,' she thought, as her eyesight started blurring again, '_he's drugged me and is keeping me captive against my will_,'  
"I should remember next time to read the instructions before slipping things into drinks… Oh, you're falling asleep again?"  
'_... and yet he seems happy?_' her eyes slowly closed, the once lit room becoming dark and memories of just yesterday coming to view, 'Natsu will come,' she thought, feeling something soft press onto her cheek, '_he will save me_.'

**.-.-.-.-.**

She must've seen him as a mad man, smiling and laughing while she lay next to him bare and still drowsy on the drug he had placed. Sting stayed watching her as her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly, showing that she had just about passed out.

He bent over and brought his lips to the side of her cheek, pressing softly and closing his eyes as he smelled her sweet scent.

'_You will forget about Dragneel,_' he thought, '_or I'll just keep drugging you until you do_.'

* * *

**I KNOOOOW, "ohmygosh Nina, WHYY DO YOU DO THIS?"  
answer: cos I enjoy it xD  
Anyways~, I know this what sort of a small chapter, but I promise the next one shall be looong-ish.  
Remember to review AND FIND MEE SOME ART :3**

**love you all :***

**-Ninaaah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there~!  
I hope you're all as excited as I am for this chapter!  
****Sorry about such a long wait - you won't regret it ;)**

**Make sure to check my poll! Who do YOU want the next arc to be about?  
Gruvia? Jerza? or GaLe?**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The sky was painted in different colors: purples, blues, pinks, yellows, even a soft red. It awaited for the small humans beneath it to look up and smile at the glorious image of dusk, yet no one did. Below the sky was a small group of five walking towards a large building with a long flag showing the insignia of the most powerful guild known in the kingdom,: Fairy Tail.

Their faces showed mixtures of emotions, none of them being happy. One person in particular didn't seem to hold any emotion, and the sky continued to change colors and watch the young man taking the lead towards the building. His hair was the same hue of pink the sky held, yet his eyes were as black as the dark colors starting to tint the sky, taking over the light. The moon was just beginning to take a peek, perhaps interested too like the sky of this man.

As he walked his companions only tried to keep up, yet with a tight line where a smiling mouth should be and a crease on his forehead, the sky and moon finally could sense it, could see it. The young man taking the lead marched forward into the building, holding everything but an emotion, had one purpose on that night: murderous intent.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Headquarters **- Conference Room

The room had just finished filling up when the five walked in: Natsu in the lead, Jellal and Erza flanking, and Romeo and Wendy taking the rear. Voices were hushed and bodies stopped moving, only turning to pay their attention to the five members with stoned faces.

If any bystander would come across the Fairy Tail Headquarters, they'd probably think they were staring at FTU; the difference was minimal, yet the building held the same triumphant and proud aura that made students from around the kingdom come to that university. The building was a bright white, golden vines wrapping around the side walls and two large pillars at the front where the main door was found. The door itself was about ten feet high, towering over all the people who opened the wooden doors, and on the right door was etched a message that every member knew by heart, "_Those who enter will find a home and a family, those who exit without looking back will draw in darkness and us as your enemy._"

The floors were a white marble, draped with a blood red rug that directed each member to whatever path they chose to take. Hung on the walls were photographs of each and every member of Fairy Tail, only in the conference room and the Master's office held the pictures of the past and current Master. The furniture was that of FTU's - a dark mahogany with gold and red found in small cushions or curtains.

If there was every a problem or perhaps an announcement as to who becomes the next S-Class fighter, the Conference Room was the place to go. Holding the same white marbled floors and matching white walls with splatters of red, gold, and black furniture and painting around, the conference room also held a key characteristic: in the middle of the room lay the insignia of Fairy Tail marked on the floor. The insignia couldn't be seen now, in fact muddy boots and torn sneakers and lacy sandals were stepping on it, fidgeting slightly at the sight of their Master standing at the podium, his own face matching that of the five members who had just walked in.

Makarov brought the microphone closer to his mouth, breathing in slowly to try and contain the anger that now boiled in his blood, "I am sorry to have called you all at such an early time, since we usually start meetings later into the day…" The Master looked around the crowd, noticing his children's confused faces and pouts at the fact that they had to be at the Conference Room so early in the morning.

"I won't sugarcoat it," he breathed, "One of our own have been kidnapped."  
"_Kidnapped?_"  
"_Who?_"  
"_Who did it?_"  
"_Are we missing anyone?_"  
"_When did this happen?_"

Natsu began walking forward, Erza making eye contact with Juvia and Gray who were already in the room, and Wendy spotting Levy and calling her to come over. As soon as the salmon-haired man reached the front of the room, to where his Master stood on the podium, he whistled to grab everyone's attention. Silence came quickly, his eyes darting around the room and finding himself looking into the blue eye's of Lisanna who was currently hugging a distraught Mira. She only stared at him, her question telepathically reaching his mind and him nodding as he spoke, "Lucy Heartfilia has been kidnapped,"  
"_Lucy?_"  
"_How?!_"  
"_It can't be!_"  
"-And it was Sabertooth who did it." The crowd went wild at that point, feet stomping on the floor fists meeting unclenched palms, nostrils flaring, and emotions stirring.  
"_How could they take our family?_"  
"_Let's beat them to a bloody pulp!_"  
"_Poor Lucy!_"

The physics major looked towards his fatherly figure, only for a minute showing an ounce of emotion in his eyes of hurt before letting the murderous intent come back. Makarov nodded as if understanding, and brought his hand to cover the microphone, while the others in the crowd still ranted about poor Lucy. "Make sure you make the right choices," he spoke softly, "I too am as angry as you, even though our love for her may be different. Yet killing a man-"  
"There will be nothing left of him."  
"..." he looked at Natsu, he himself feeling a bit uncomfortable with the anger coming from those onyx eyes, "Killing a man does not make you better. It makes you just about the same. It is fear that does the job."

Inexperienced eyes met wise ones, yet the connection never went through; Natsu had an uncontrollable anger inside him, one that could not be kept at bay. "We leave here at six!" he yelled into the crowd, all of them looking up and nodding at his commands, "Romeo and Macao will be leading us to the headquarters where half of you will set camp. If the kidnapper decides to call in reinforcements, we will equally match theirs."  
"Who's the guy who kidnapped Lucy?" Laxus asked, his voice toppling over the whispered conversations going through the room as Natsu laid out the plan. Natsu stared at his comrade, noticing him hugging a crying Lisanna in his arms. "Sting. Sting Eucliffe." Immediately more voices began screaming in the crowd, spitting on the ground to show their distaste for that man and other balling their fist and bringing them into the air signaling their intent to help. "No one will touch him!" Natsu growled, "No one but me."

Makarov stared at his child, sadness appearing in his eyes. He had never seen him so angry, even when Lucy was beaten by Minerva unfairly. The Master only bowed his head as he faced the crowd from behind his podium, "Only half of us will leave, the others will stay here and guard our quarters, in case a surprise attack might come." The crowd that was once cheering to go fight began to lower their voices whispering and wondering who their master would call forth to go on the mission.

"Obviously we know Natsu, Erza, and Gray will be going inside, with the help of Jellal and Juvia. Levy will join in but keep by the door, with Gajeel guarding; Eucliffe is a rich man, and probably have some kind of alarm system that needs to be shut off. Romeo and Wendy will act as lookouts and will stand in between the perimeters of both the house and where we set camp," stopping to take a breath, Makarov saw his children's heads nod in agreement, waiting for more to be told. "Macao knows the terrain better than any of us, so you're obviously needed in this. Jet will be our message man: if you see things get ugly, run your ass towards our headquarters and sound the alarm. Droy, you have a way nature no one else can understand - you'll be in charge of making traps in between the lookout post and our camp. Cana-"  
"_What's it to you~_!"  
Makarov paused and tried to contain his annoyance at the woman's already tipsy self, "We'll use your fortune telling skills to our advantage. Laxus and Elfman, brute force is necessary. Bisca and Alzack, I must ask of you two as well for lookouts, with your guns we can have a longer range of coverage. As for the rest of my children, please stay and guard our home."

Murmurs went through the rooms, some sighing loudly wishing that they could take part in this adventure. Freed complained about wanting to join in, only to have Mira start crying because he wanted to leave her; luckily Lisanna was there to pat her back, sniffling at the same time from crying. Bisca and Alzack were already calling Sherry to take care of their daughter, while Wakaba and Nab complained about never getting to do anything.

The salmon-haired man kept looking around the crowd, a deadly aura revolving around him; he was picturing in his head the confrontation, seeing the blood, and finally hugging his would be wife.

* * *

**Eucliffe Residence **- Master Bedroom, 8 AM

He groaned in satisfaction as soft hands massage his back with oil, her fingers stretching out and touching all of his back. He could hear the strain on his bed springs as her knees dug into the mattress as she tried to press her hands on his shoulders; he was rather tense, with all the stress that had been going on until now. Her breath tickled his neck and he immediately felt chills run down his spine as his eyes rolled in satisfaction.

"You really are tense, Sting…" she spoke softly, each words slipping her mouth tickling his neck and making him groan louder. He brought his hand up to his shoulder, covering the young woman's hand in his, "That's enough, for now."

Feeling her hand flinch even just for a second made his eyes roll in annoyance, "Yuki, you swear I'm going to hit you or something. You aren't a part of Sabertooth anymore and Jiemma is long gone… relax." He let go of his maid's hand and swung his legs towards the side of his bed, stretching out his bare torso and hearing his back crack. He turned his head towards Yukino (or as he liked to say, Yuki) and smiled softly at her, "Those hands of yours?" he pointed to her soft manicured hands, "Are amazing."

Yukino blushed softly, looking to the side to let the few strands of light blue hair on her head cover her face, "Anytime… j-just ask." She began to get off the bed, stretching her body as her small feet touched the carpeted floor. This was how it always was with them; he'd asking for something small, like a massage or bringing her food or watching television together, and she'd do it willingly. Of course, the major crush she had for him was not seen - in fact she usually hid her face to not show her blushing. She was his maid and he was being a great friend; after the mishap at the last OGG tournament Jiemma beat her and ripped away her ties to Sabertooth, she was alone and and had nothing to her name.

Luckily Sting was there to catch her when she fell, but he just placed her as his worker - nothing more, nothing less. Humming softly as she dusted off invisible dust from her floral dress (Sting never made her wear a maid's outfit), she turned to her boss and brought a hand up as to wave goodbye. "Call me if you need me… I have to go help Jacque prepare breakfast."

The blonde man raised his eyebrows, "Oh yea, Lucy should be up already… In fact she should be starving. I didn't get her to eat anything last night. All she did was drink water like a mad woman." Yukino only felt her body tense, disgust from hearing what Sting was saying reaching her stomach, "You shouldn't have drugged her, Sting." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest and making her breast more prominent than usual. He stared momentarily at them, licking his lips before looking back up to her face and retorting, "Well it wasn't like I could've just asked he-"  
"Yes. You could have." The woman raised an eyebrow, "This isn't you, Sting. Last time I checked, unless you were fighting, you barely hurt a fly!"

Sting stared at her then, a sad smile appearing on his face as he spoke, "Yuki, I have to be with her. Even… even if I don't want to." His last words were barely a whisper, but Yukino had heard them well. She blushed once more, bringing her face to the side as she bit her lip, _then maybe I have a chance…_

"I'm losing this estate. In fact, I'll be homeless in less than two months," he said, stopping Yukino's train of thought and making her stare at him wide-eyed, "What?" she breathed.  
"You heard me," he spoke as he stood from his bed and passed her to open his wardrobe, taking out a buttondown shirt, "Pops money is long gone, with him too. He died when I was a kid and only had enough Jewels to cover me until I was eighteen."  
"But the missions that you take! You're S-Class, you can't tell me you don-"  
"Where do you think all the money has gone to? This mansion on it's own is over one million Jewels a month! I have no money left for me. I need to either get rid of the home or…" he looked away from Yuki then, using the excuse of putting on his shirt to hide his embarrassment.  
"Or marry someone with money." Yukino finished, her head slowly coming down and her eyes looking at the brown carpet she vacuumed daily.

"Yuki…" he could see her sadness, the way she'd turn her face away from him to hide her blushes. Taking a few steps forward, he found himself inches away from her and placed both his hands on her shoulder, "Yuki, look at me…"

The small woman looked up, showing the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I'm over it," she breathed, "I will only wish the best for both of you." She stepped back, letting a stunned Sting's arms fall to his sides, "Y-Yu-" She turned and raised up her hand, waving like she usually did, "I have to go give Ms. Heartfilia her breakfast."

* * *

**Eucliffe Residence **- East Hall, Guest Bedroom 9AM

The funny thing about being a room she didn't recognize, was that she was apparently placed only a few feet away from what she guessed was Sting's bedroom. A full night had come and gone, and there was nothing happening: no weapons flying everywhere as Erza rampaged through the halls, no fists hitting walls and breaking bones as Gray rampaged around until he found Lucy, and definitely no walls breaking as her boyfriend ruined the house and somehow would catch everything on fire.

She could move now, at least more than usual. Placing her hands firmly on the bed, she pushed her body upwards into a sitting position, and instantly found herself sweating. _It's only been one night? Why am I so weak?_ She still felt like she had cotton balls as tonsils, and found it hard to swallow - even speak at that point. Her eyesight was better though, in fact all her senses were working just fine. She was in a white bedroom: white floors, white furniture, and very thin white walls. In fact, they were thin enough to hear the conversation her kidnapper had with someone named Yukino… about losing the estate, and _thinking that with my money would help him stay rich?_ She bit her lip, excitement coursing through her still tired body - all she had to do was tell him the truth, tell him that she was dirt poor!

Yet there was something more to that conversation they were having… the female voice seemed hesitant, as if she was holding back something. The blonde girl didn't have time to overthink it; she could hear the doorknob from the bedroom jiggling and then making a '_click_' noise. _He locked me in,_ she thought, keeping that in mind as she turned her head towards the door, which she could see perfectly thanks to the room setting.

Who she was expecting did not come, instead it was a girl that she faintly knew: Yukino Aguria, and ex-member of Sabertooth for her poor performance at the last OGG tournament. Although her eyesight was fine, she still blinked a few times, even squinted, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Yukino only smiled softly, "You're seeing fine, the only thing that drug has in effect still is your motor skills."

The young woman held in her hands a silver tray with a covered plate on top of it, she walked slowly towards Lucy as she took in her view: she was still naked under the covers. The said girl followed Yukino's eyesight and immediately squealed as she forced her hands to move towards the blankets and pull them up to her neck. _Naked?! Since when have I been naked?!_

Seeing her fidgeted, Yukino only clucked her tongue, "I was the one who took off your clothes Lucy, you were sweating out the fever the drug had given you. I have some dresses inside that wardrobe," she pointed towards the other side of the room, where a white wardrobe stood boringly, "but seeing as that you can't move… I'll open it up and you tell me which one you want." The blonde woman stared at her like she was an alien, _Why are they acting so nice and normal? They're saying that I was drugged as if it was a casual manner!_

Setting the plate down next to the small nightstand beside the bed, Yukino walked casually towards the wardrobe and unlocked the latch holding the doors closed. Inside there were five dresses: a floral patterned one, a pale blue one, a gold-trimmed lace one, and a navy blue one that had tiny beads twinkling on it like stars. "Well?" Yukino said, bringing her hand forward to present the five, "I didn't have much dresses that would fit your size…" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Lucy thought, narrowing her eyes at her as she frowned deeply.

Yukino only chuckled, "You know you can talk right? Like I said before, the drug is only affecting your motor skills now." Lucy gulped involuntarily, and searched the room as if some huge monster would pop out any moment or perhaps this woman would try to make her swallow another drug if she opened her mouth. Noticing the blonde girls suspicions, the blue-haired woman sighed, "Look, I know you're suspicious but as long as I'm here, Sting won't do anything stupid… In fact I'm really surprised he even did what he did but I guess - never mind," she waved off her thought and brought the conversation back towards the dresses, "Either you pick, or you stay naked."

Lucy pouted, the woman had just reassured her nothing would happen, brought her food (her stomach had already started to hurt from eating nothing) and she was giving her clothes. She looked at the dresses, letting her eyes fall onto the dark navy one, "The stars," she croaked, her throat feeling dry. She brought her hand up, which still felt numb, and touched her throat as she cleared it.

"Stars?" Yukino questioned, and looked towards the dresses, her eyes finding the shiny beads on the navy blue dress, "Oh! Yes, this one's super cute!" She smiled and tiptoed up to reach the clothes hanger, pulling the dress out of the wardrobe and walking towards Lucy again. Without even asking, she placed the dress over Lucy's head and helped her put her arms through the straps, "Sorry I don't have a bra for you… you kind of won me in the breast battle," Yukino laughed and Lucy couldn't help but to have a silly smile come to her face.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice not as hoarse as before. She looked at Yukino then, her eyes pleading, "Please… help me escape." The maid pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowing, "I wish I could… but Sting - Sting want's you." Lucy could tell something was off, she could tell how hard it was for Yukino to accept the fact that… _he doesn't love her?_ Formulating a plan in her head, the blonde spoke cautiously, "I heard everything. About him losing money, and wanting someone rich…"  
"Yes," Yukino nodded sadly, as if making herself accept it, "you're name is known across the kingdom. You are a very rich woman and can help keep the Eucliffe Residence alive."  
"No, I can't," Lucy said, looking into the eyes of the woman she now knew had strong feeling for her kidnapper.  
"I don't think you have a choice," Yukino murmured, looking to the side and sighing, "Sting is as hard headed as it ge-"  
"I'm not who you think I am," the blonde intervened, and Yukino flipped her head quickly to meet her eyes, "What?"  
"The Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Heartfilia throne, is dead."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Headquarters **- Training Room, Court 7 10AM

The greatest thing about Fairy Tail's headquarters, was the massive training room it held towards the back of the already enormous castle. It was different from the rest of the royal look the headquarters and the university itself had; instead of white, red, gold, and a few specks of black, the training room was just brown, black, and blood red. The ceiling was covered with flags, each representing every year that Fairy Tail was alive and running, with a symbol indicating the most important event of that year. In the middle of the floor, like many other rooms held, was the insignia, bleeding red.

The floors were a polished wood, sneaker marks and wrestling mats were found throughout it, and the black walls were filled with white markings of handprints from the chalk powder used by the fighters. It was a messy sort of main room, and it held ten courts separately inside it - bullet resistance glass let any member see what was going on inside the court, while the other three walls were black and marked as well with chalk.

A few members were currently in the main 'mess hall' as they'd call it, having duels with their friends or just working out doing weights. Others has taken up training and preparing for the night mission inside the courts - lifting, running on treadmills, fighting with friends, practicing their movements. One court in particular held only one member, who was currently pounding a punching bag filled with sand and rocks.

Although every court was free to use by whomever, for some reason every member knew Court 7 was Natsu Dragneel's property if he was inside the Training Room by himself. Today was one of those days yet instead of some members hanging around the outside of the court and watching his moves or wanting to ask if they could join (which he always said yes), everyone was staying well over two feet away from that room.

His knuckles were beginning to hurt, his legs begging for rest each time he'd jump lightly around the court, sending a fist or an elbow or even a leg towards the already beaten punching bag. Sweat run down the side of his face, coming to the corner of his open mouth that was heaving as he kept his eyes strained on the dull black bag. He imagined Sting's face on the bag… _once, twice, thrice_… _kick, punch, jab_…

By now any other fighter would've fallen to the ground, either from dehydration or lack of energy, but Natsu was different - and he knew that as much as anyone else. There are all kinds of fighters - fighters with running skills, cunning skills, intelligence skills, survival skills, fortune skills, you name it. Yet those are all mortal skills; there are technique branches that only some will be lucky to have. As of now, there were two master techniques: The Dragon Arts and The Gods Art.

In his lifetime, Natsu had met only two people who held the technique of the gods; he himself along with Gajeel and Wendy held the dragon technique - none of them mastered it yet, but all were stronger than most members in the guild. The Dragon Art gave Natsu the power to see more, smell more, and feel more; he was advanced in martial arts, and could pinpoint the seven deadly areas in the human body. Yet there was something strange about him as well - he could play with fire, and never get burned.

The facts were hazy but true, the man had never burnt himself while playing with fire, and his father who left him at a young age taught him the secrets that we was sworn only to keep to himself. Not even the Master of this guild knew the exact reason to this - like he didn't understand how Gajeel needed metal around him, or how Wendy would stop and breathe in the air deeper than any other member.

Natsu stop jumping around, and let his body go still as he stared at the bag one last time, reaching his bloody hand down into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. "Don't you dare go ahead and flame that - it'll be the third one today and I will not be replacing it again." Natsu looked to his side immediately, jumping lightly at the sound of the voice before relaxing as he saw who leaned into the doorway of the room: Gray.

"Do you think I care?" Natsu said flatly, and flinched at his own aggression. Gray stared at him, his eyes searching and finding the problem: he was hurt beyond belief. "I know you don't care," he spoke, walking into the court with already no shirt on, "But I also know this isn't like you. It's that barbaric side of you acting up," Fullbuster was inches away from Natsu, letting his finger touch his friend's chest where his heart beated.

The salmon haired man grimaced, looking to the side as he passed a hand through his hair, "Well what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?" He stared into his friends' eyed then, licking his lips as he exhaled through his nose annoyingly, "What if someone took Juvia from you? You don't know what the fuck is happening to her... and you can't do anything about it until hours later. You don't know if she'll be alive, if she's been abused... nothing. Then what, huh? Would you fucking just be having a dandy time?" His friend stood quietly, the only thing being heard were the strained chains holding the beaten bag swinging.

"I'd rest," Gray said, and receive a confused look from his friend, "I'd rest and let my energy build up for the moment I'd see Juvia's captor. Then, and only then, will I treat him like you're treating that bag… maybe even worse." Natsu stared at him before looking down at his knuckles, which were already cut and crusted with blood. He knew even with Wendy's medical treatment, it would take a few hours for the swelling to subside and for the skin to heal. He exhaled once more, a sigh of defeat on his side, "You're… you're right."  
"I think I should record that… since I barely get noticed for my excellent skills of intelligence."  
"Don't push it, Fullbuster."

They smirked at each other, the half smiles not reaching their eyes - they were too busy feeling pain for one of their own being gone. Natsu passed Gray, feeling his friends hand pat his back as he walked out of the court and through the doors exiting the Training Room. He would sleep until five, dreaming about ways to punch Sting and make him pay for his actions.

* * *

**Eucliffe Residence **- East Hall, Guest Bedroom 10:10AM

The girls had been staring at each other for well over ten minutes. _It's a lie_, Yukino thought, _Lucy Heartfilia is right before me, she isn't dead_. "You're lying," she spoke out loud, her eyebrows furrowing, "Lucy, I'm not stupid. Neither is Sting for that matter." The blonde girl only smiled sadly, letting her eyes fall on her thin hands that were on her lap. They used to be so white and soft, always manicured and filled with bracelets and a few rings. Now she couldn't afford jewelry, instead of soft hands she had rough ones with scars of past fights encounters with enemies.

"The Lucy Heartfilia," she spoke, her tone changing to that of an announcers, "heir to the Heartfilia riches, a beautiful addition to any wealthy man's life. Her soft blonde hair, her sparkling hazel eyes, the undeniable charm she holds… what man could resist?" the atmosphere became tense, Yukino's eyes watering as she began to understand what the girl was doing, "Property. That is what she was. A piggy bank, filled with promise of more money for my father as well as for whatever man that would get me. She wasn't a daughter, but a piece of furniture. One that would be used to sire more children of wealth, and then watch them become property as well."

The maid stayed quiet as she waited for the blonde to continue, "She knew by the age of sixteen that her life was useless and after her mother, her one and only anchor, passed… suicide was the only option. Of course, Lucy knew better than to end her life when she knew she could begin a new one if she tried. So in the dead of the night, she crept out of the horrid mansion that kept her prisoner and ran far, far away. She cut her ties to money, cut her ties to her old friends, and ran away thinking everyone in the past life was an enemy. Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia riches is dead," she repeated, nodding her head in certainty, "now standing before you is Lucy Heartfilia, heir to nothing but a poor life ahead… but filled with happiness in await for it."

Yukino stared at her wide eyed, "I-Impossible," she stuttered, her eyes watery from Lucy's story, "you have a suite! And it's filled with drinks and electronics, and-and five rooms! That's not a poor life!" her stuttering turned frantic, what would happen is Lucy was right? This home Sting had… all his servants including her… where will she go? who will she be?

Noticing her anxiousness, Lucy only moved her head side to side, "My father came to his senses that I wasn't just property, but by that time he was already in his death bed. He told me he had always loved me, and to prove it, he gave me all that was left of his riches… which gave me enough to study at FTU and have a somewhere to live for those chunks of years. But that's it… I have nothing," the blonde took her chance then, leaning in closer to Yukino, "which is why we should tell Sting… maybe he'll change his mind, maybe you two can start a life toge-"  
"What?" the maid stood up, taking a step back as her cheeks flared. Lucy looked at her oddly, "You can start a life with him, tell him how you feel…"  
"How did you know? Y-You've been asleep!"  
"There's such thing as having thin walls and being able to hear conversations…"

They both looked at each other, annoyed expressions displaying on each of their faces. Lucy was the first to react, sighing and looking back down at her hands, "He's coming, you know…"  
"Who?" Yukino asked, although she could already tell what the girl was going to say.  
"My boyfriend, Natsu…" Lucy let the thought run in her head, "I can feel it, you know… his anger, his pain. He's not one to be taken lightly…"  
"Neither is Sting. He won't go down without a fight," Yukino retorted, her cheeks red with anger.  
"Then I hope he's ready to die."

* * *

**OHLORDY.  
This chapter took longer than expected… and I'm TERRIBLY sorry for that.  
I'm working on time management skills so bare with me, okay?  
BTW HAS ANYONE READ HOUSE OF HADES? *fangirls*  
Anywho… I hope you enjoyed my cliffy ;3**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar issues :c I wnated to update ASAP!**

**-Nina**


End file.
